<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С его стороны (By His Side) by Sl_ai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664761">С его стороны (By His Side)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl_ai/pseuds/Sl_ai'>Sl_ai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Взгляды искоса [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Angst, Angst and Humor, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl_ai/pseuds/Sl_ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторая часть: события, описанные в "Плечом к плечу" с точки зрения Каллена. Содержит спойлеры к первой части! Рейтинг имеет значение, особенно в первых главах. Начинается в более мрачной атмосфере, чем предыдущая история.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Взгляды искоса [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Худшая идея на свете</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190928">By His Side</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Будьте готовы пересмотреть всё! Особенно те случаи, когда вам казалось, что Инквизитор особенно жестока, или никто не понимал страданий Киллин и/или не ценил её.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она раздражённо ворчит, что холодно.</p><p>В Киркволле она жаловалась на жару. На корабле — между приступами тошноты — ныла, что укачивает.</p><p>Иногда Каллену кажется, что он позвал её с собой только ради того, чтобы выяснить, на что же ещё Киллин Ханмаунт найдёт повод пожаловаться и насколько изобретательна она при этом будет. То, что в бою можно целиком положиться на неё с мечом и щитом слева от него; то, как она доказала своё самообладание, прикончив одержимого в то же мгновение, когда тот рассёк ей лицо до кости, — кажется скорее приятным дополнением.</p><p>Затем его застаёт врасплох очередная кошмарная ночь, одна из худших, с участием Героини Ферелдена — точнее, той, кто только выглядит, как Героиня Ферелдена, но совершенно точно <i>не она</i>. Это сон, и поэтому он знает, что должно произойти — всё, каждую полную стыда и возбуждения секунду, — и ошарашен, когда Героиня сжимает его плечо и говорит: </p><p> — Каллен, проснись!</p><p>Он открывает глаза в своей палатке. Ладонь Киллин на его плече, её спокойное лицо тактично отвёрнуто. Непонятно, действительно ли она не знает, что воспоминание о демоне вызывает у него отвратительную, до боли сильную эрекцию, или просто даёт ему возможность притвориться, что ничего не знает.</p><p>«Переспи с кем-нибудь, пусть даже со шлюхой», — советовал ему один из старших по званию. Но он никогда не смог бы принести в постель женщины память о тех днях в Башне Круга, даже если она за деньги воплощает самые тёмные фантазии мужчин.</p><p>Не глядя на него, Киллин встаёт и спрашивает, не хочет ли он глоток вина.</p><p>Каллен отвечает: «Да», поворачивается на бок, чтобы скрыть эрекцию.</p><p>Понимает, что просил её приехать в Убежище не как солдата или шута.</p><p><i>Как друга</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Плечом к плечу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Вестница спасает положение.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Перевод <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нескончаемые часы кошмаров наяву. Демоны повсюду, их запах, тот <i>привкус</i>, что они оставляют в воздухе.</p><p>Ещё один разрыв открывается прямо над ними, и Килл с надеждой произносит: «Котята!» Он в очередной раз благодарит Создателя за женщину, которая может острить перед лицом полной катастрофы; знает, что без её постоянного нытья на заднем плане: «С неба никогда не падают хреновы <b>котята</b>, о нет, это должны быть гадские демоны», — он бы давно забыл, что находится в Убежище, а не в Башне Круга.</p><p>Из Тени выходит женщина и падает к его ногам.</p><p>Когда Каллен не убивает на месте выжившую с меткой на руке, войско едва не превращается в неуправляемую толпу. Киллин встаёт рядом с ним, меч в её руке не дрожит — слава Создателю, ему не придётся противостоять им в одиночку.</p><p>У него чуть не перехватывает дыхание, когда он поднимает выжившую — как сильно похожа она на Героиню Ферелдена! — но, присмотревшись внимательнее, видит только отдалённое сходство: фигура, оттенок кожи, цвет глаз.</p><p>Каллен сам несёт пленницу в Убежище: не может быть уверен, что никто не поддастся искушению прикончить её исподтишка, — и затем снова возвращается в кошмар. Когда кто-то упоминает <i>дни</i>, он удивлён: кажется, в этом аду прошла большая часть его сознательной жизни.</p><p>Кассандра приводит узницу обратно, возвращая им <i>надежду</i> — в тот самый миг, как Килл спотыкается и падает, и ему приходит в голову: «Вот и всё, всё кончено», — надежду на то, что будет ещё день, хотя бы один день.</p><p>Он помогает Килл спуститься по склону, дразнит её за неуклюжесть, хотя на сердце у него тяжело как никогда. Она бледна, её лицо искажено болью, и меньше всего ей нужно ещё и волноваться за него. Она отшучивается. Позднее он не может припомнить ни слова из того разговора, только что он сказал ей: «Я всё ещё здесь», и она ответила: «И я тоже».</p><p>Когда они входят в Убежище, вокруг него собирается толпа посланников. Килл отодвигается, скрещивает руки. На её лице написано: «Иди».</p><p>И он идёт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. На одной ноге</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Каллену снится сон.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кажется, Вестница останавливается у солдатского лагеря поговорить с ним куда чаще, чем того требуют исключительно дела Инквизиции. Сердце Каллена бьётся быстрее, когда он видит её, такую изящную, в ореоле магии. Ладони потеют, живот сводит, и становится тяжело дышать. Судя по тому немногому, что он вычитал из стихов, всё это — признаки любви.</p><p>Килл права, он влюблён в Вестницу. Каллен всё чаще ждёт, не раздадутся ли её шаги, раздумывает о том, как отвечать на неизбежные вопросы, что будут сыпаться один за другим. Несмотря на все его усилия, она застаёт его врасплох, когда спрашивает о Море, о Круге Магов… От воспоминаний у него перехватывает горло, и в эту ночь он остаётся за своим столом, разбирая бумаги, пока ни одного рапорта не остаётся, пока его глаза не закрываются сами собой, и…</p><p> — <i>Тебе это нравится? А вот так?</i></p><p>Он всегда говорит: «Нет, нет, перестань», — но не может управлять реакцией своего тела, и демон смеётся. Это ощущение, когда она смеётся над ним, обхватив его губами, бесконечно унизительно, неописуемо волнующе, и горячие слёзы стыда льются из его глаз от осознания, что, как всегда, он не сможет удержаться, подаваясь вперёд, вглубь её рта, не сможет задушить животные стоны презренной страсти, не сможет остановить жар и желание, и…</p><p>Пока она, снова смеясь, не отстраняется и не оставляет его на самой грани, полного ненависти, сгорающего от желания, от отвращения, от жажды её прикосновений.</p><p>— Ничего не будет, пока не попросишь, — произносит она. — Скажи, что тебе это нравится. Скажи, что хочешь.</p><p>И это — черта, которую демон никогда не мог заставить его пересечь. Хотя если бы Героиня нашла его чуть позже, со временем он бы сдался.</p><p>Но Каллен не сделал этого тогда — и ни разу ни в одном из кошмаров, преследовавших его с тех пор. Как и в этот раз.</p><p>Когда он просыпается, задыхаясь от возбуждения и боли, ему почти хочется, чтобы был какой-то способ, сколь угодно отвратительный, только бы избавиться от напряжения, что сжимает мошонку и член, стоящий колом в штанах. Он мог бы сделать всё сам, руками, но это тоже было чертой, которую он никогда не позволял себе пересечь. Если и была хоть малейшая возможность когда-нибудь освободиться от демона, то поддаться искушению означало бы навсегда уничтожить и её, сдаться.</p><p>— Не было слова для небес и земли, для моря и неба, — шепчет он, опустив голову. — Была только тишина. Затем Голос Создателя возвестил…</p><p>Постепенно его возбуждение спадает.</p><p>Когда из-за недостатка места в Убежище солдатам приходится потесниться в палатках, Киллин подселяется к нему, и Каллен рад не только потому, что так он сможет сохранить свою постыдную тайну. Рядом с Килл легко и спокойно — у неё всегда наготове история о службе в страже Киркволла, лаконичное замечание о союзниках или настолько пошлая шутка, что он просто не может не расхохотаться, хоть и противится этому.</p><p>Без лириума кошмары снятся ему всё чаще и чаще, и Героиня Ферелдена дразнит и насмехается над ним: <i>«Тебе это нравится? А вот так?»</i></p><p>Он говорит: «Нет»; всегда говорит: «Нет, прекрати»…</p><p>— Каллен, тебе снится сон, — произносит голос Киллин откуда-то сзади.</p><p>Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть её, но той нигде нет; поворачивается и понимает, что он один.</p><p>Он всё ещё возбуждён, доведён до грани оргазма нежеланным вниманием демона, но есть одно подходящее местечко, и по законам сна он попадает туда сразу же, как вспоминает о нём — небольшой сарайчик садовника, одно из немногих мест, где могли бы уединиться храмовники-ученики. Демона здесь нет и никогда не было, её не интересовали воспоминания о торопливой мастурбации мальчика-подростка. Он один, совершенно один, в безопасности.</p><p>Он придвигает знакомый ящик к знакомой двери и обхватывает свой пульсирующий член, его разум блаженно, безмятежно пуст, в нём только жар, трение и <i>да, сейчас, да</i>…</p><p>Разрядка нахлынула на него, словно поток воды с прорвавшейся плотины, заставляя рыдать от облегчения, и он просыпается, чувствуя остывающее семя на животе и слёзы на щеках.</p><p>Голос Килл мягок в темноте. Он не доверяет своему голосу и не отвечает, сосредотачивается на том, чтобы дышать ровно…</p><p>Даже не замечая, как погружается в сон без сновидений.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Рука в руке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Вестница далеко.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если уж Вестнице Андрасте, их единственной надежде на закрытие Бреши, совершенно необходимо скитаться по Внутренним Землям, — что она и делает, соображения набора влияния и поднятия престижа ему понятны, — Каллен бы предпочёл, чтобы Андрасте дала Метку кому-нибудь надёжному. Кто не погибнет бессмысленно, допустив глупую ошибку в стычке с бандитами или магами-отступниками. Кому-нибудь вроде Килл, с её инстинктами настолько отточенными, что даже в безопасном Убежище она не маячила в проходах или не держалась справа от стены.</p><p>Не кому-то вроде леди Тревельян, так походившей на магов, которых он когда-то должен был защищать как храмовник — ищущих убежище в Круге, не от мира сего, беспомощных перед лицом опасности.</p><p>Хотя маги вовсе не <i>беспомощны</i>, как он узнал на тренировках и позднее из опыта; в конце концов, именно худенькая девушка-маг одержала победу над одержимыми Башни Круга, когда он сам и другие храмовники не справились.</p><p>И всё-таки Каллен обеспокоен, когда Вестница вдали от Убежища, и чувствует облегчение всякий раз, как она возвращается невредимой. Из-за этого он раздражителен, даже с Киллин, хотя это ей следовало бы огрызаться: без её здравого смысла и чёткой расстановки приоритетов его давно бы затопило море бумаг Инквизиции.</p><p>Она поддразнивает его насчёт плаща, и он понимает — это означает: «Ты прощён».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Шаг за шагом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой делятся определёнными вещами.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Минули годы с тех пор, как он мог спать безмятежно, и от шума Каллен мгновенно просыпается. Рука сама тянется к ножнам, пока разум не осознаёт, что именно он слышит — задыхающийся полувсхлип с кровати напротив.</p><p>Он негромко произносит её имя, ждёт ответного бормотания: «Всё нормально», но та не отвечает, и он поднимается, пнув жаровню, чтобы всколыхнуть угли.</p><p>Килл в постели напряжена, лицо блестит от пота, дыхание со стонами вырывается из горла. У него колотится сердце, словно то, что мучит её во сне, реально, прямая опасность, угрожающая им обоим. Но тренировки приучили его оставаться спокойным, что бы ни случилось. Ровным голосом он зовёт её:</p><p> — Возвращайся, ну же, просыпайся.</p><p>Киллин не открывает глаза, пока Каллен не встряхивает её, и тогда её лицо бледнеет, безошибочно предвещая приступ тошноты. Он хватает ближайшую корзину и держит её, пока Килл выворачивает снова и снова, как будто что-то из сна застряло у неё внутри, и тело пытается немедленно избавиться от этого. Больно смотреть на неё, ещё больнее — видеть слёзы, которые следует за этим, но всё, что он может предложить — скудное утешение: «Всё закончилось, всё уже прошло, ты в порядке», — зная по опыту, как мало в этом проку.</p><p>Когда он спрашивает, в чём дело, она отказывается отвечать, возвращает ему вопрос быстрее, чем тот успевает подготовиться, и внезапно он снова слышит: «Тебе это нравится? А вот так?» Голос Килл возвращает его к реальности, она сбивчиво извиняется, хотя ей не за что просить прощения.</p><p>Он уже рассказывал эту историю однажды, в рапорте, выдавив из себя все до единой подробности своего унижения, и только один раз. Он не может повторить это никому, и меньше всего — Киллин. Представить, что она шарахается от него в справедливом отвращении…</p><p>Или того хуже. Наверное, отчёт не хранился в таком секрете, как ему обещали, или же во сне было произнесено достаточно, чтобы сосед пришёл к верному заключению, но один из храмовников Киркволла как-то пошутил, какое это невероятное везение — когда тебе отсасывает Героиня Ферелдена. Каллен избил его до полусмерти.</p><p>Самоконтроля, доставшегося ему тяжким трудом, хватит на то, чтобы не ударить её, но их дружба сразу же закончится, если она примет стыд за вину или пытку за удовольствие.</p><p>Но нельзя, чтобы кошмары терзали её так же, как и его. Невыносимо представлять, как она сжимается из-за них в комок ночь за ночью, гонимая ужасами, вырывающими у неё такие задушенные рыдания — и он рассказывает ей столько, сколько может выдавить из своих губ, достаточно, чтобы можно было догадаться об остальном.</p><p>«Невыносимо», — произносит она, как будто услышав всё недосказанное, и затем открывает ему ужасную правду о своих снах, словно протянув подарок в ладонях.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Удар за ударом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Киллин шутит.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И потом она шутит об этом, и не только при нём, но перед всей армией, что-то о Героине и <i>перепихоне</i>. Предательство так неожиданно, что у него перехватывает дыхание, словно от резкого удара в солнечное сплетение.</p><p>И раз уж у неё есть меч и щит, как и у него, он может поддаться импульсу и наброситься на неё, причинить ей боль — так же, как она ранила его. Но это же <i>Килл</i>, и она даёт сдачи, и внезапно они оказываются лицом к лицу, его правая рука онемела, и нос, вероятно, сломан.</p><p> — Есть идеи, как нам не ударить в грязь лицом? — спрашивает она, и это же <i>Килл</i>; Каллен не вполне уверен, о чём именно она пошутила, но внезапно совершенно убеждён, что неправильно её понял. Килл бы ни за что, просто по складу ума не могла быть столь легкомысленной, особенно когда речь шла о чём-то настолько важном для него.</p><p>Но зато вполне могла перевести всю отвратительную ситуацию в шутку для подъёма боевого духа.</p><p>Каллен отходит, чтобы взять немного снега для своего скорее всего сломанного носа, и не может перестать думать о её последней остроте с намёком, что у женщин тоже есть физические потребности, которые можно удовлетворить мастурбацией.</p><p>Что она этим занимается.</p><p>Если так, она должна вести себя очень тихо или найти другое место для этого, не в палатке, которую они делили. Лежала ли она тихо в темноте рядом с ним, чувствуя растущий жар и возбуждение, вызываемые собственными прикосновениями — или, может быть, где-то ещё, где она могла бы звуками выражать своё наслаждение?</p><p>Он гадает, лежала ли она на спине, на боку или на животе, как её ровный голос звучал бы при невольных стонах страсти и освобождения, как выглядело бы её разгорячённое и расслабленное лицо, как покоились бы в изнеможении её руки и ноги, что она представляла бы, пока её пальцы касались и дразнили…</p><p>Одновременно понимая, что это совершенно не его дело и что он неподобающе возбуждён.</p><p>Охотно сменяет тему на разговор о Вестнице, пусть и неловкий из-за поддразниваний Килл — только чтобы отвлечься и обуздать свой непослушный член.</p><p>Только позже, смотря, как она удаляется, осознаёт, что с тех пор, как перестал принимать лириум, это — первая эрекция, не вызванная демонами из снов.</p><p>В первый раз он позволяет себе надеяться, что не должен просто выбирать между лириумом и пыткой — что когда-нибудь закончится и то, и другое.</p><p>И что этот день придёт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Рука в руке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Каллен говорит с Вестницей.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всё утро он повторяет про себя: «Леди Тревельян, кажется, Ваше Истязание прошло незадолго до того, как началось восстание магов. Пройдя службу храмовника, я знаю, насколько тяжелым может быть подобный опыт. Если Вам когда-нибудь понадобится поговорить об этом, я всегда к Вашим услугам».</p><p>Речь вырывается несколько быстрее, чем он надеялся, и он не может смотреть ей в глаза, но по крайней мере все слова на месте.</p><p>Вестница очень мило благодарит, смотрит на него искоса:</p><p>— Кому-то может прийти в голову, что вы ищете повод, чтобы находиться в моём обществе, Коммандер.</p><p>  — Создатель, нет! — выпаливает он, чувствует, как краснеет, и, запинаясь, пытается извиниться за оскорбление, — Не моя… то есть, моя помощница, Килл… Киллин, то есть Ханмаунт, Киллин Ханмаунт, она, э, так думала. Она предложила, что вы можете… то есть если вы нет, то, естественно, я…</p><p>  — О, стало быть, это <i>Киллин</i> думает, что вам нужен повод для общения со мной. Кажется, мы с ней незнакомы?</p><p>Каллен хватается за перемену темы, как утопающий за верёвку:</p><p>— Она на дневном дежурстве. Если бы вы встретили её, вы бы запомнили — её сложно не заметить. Тёмные волосы, высокая… — он показывает рукой, что Киллин почти с него ростом.</p><p> — И, кажется, опытная сваха?</p><p>— У неё, э, есть. Чувство юмора.</p><p> — Что ж, её ждёт разочарование, — отвечает Вестница, — Сожалею, что произвела неправильное впечатление, Каллен. Боюсь, ты не в моём вкусе. <i>Киллин</i> — может быть, если, как ты говоришь, она брюнетка.</p><p> — Э, — произносит Каллен, удивляясь, как он мог неясно выразиться, — Киллин, э, она женщина… — Вестница бросает на него взгляд, — О. <i>О.</i></p><p> — Это проблема?</p><p> Он должен быть расстроен. Он же всё-таки влюблён в неё.</p><p> Всё, что он чувствует — облегчение.</p><p>— Совсем нет. Ни чуточки. Я, э. Рад.</p><p> Вестница смеётся:</p><p>— Вот теперь я оскорблена.</p><p>— <i>Создатель</i>, — Каллен потирает шею, — Вышло… как-то неправильно.</p><p> — И впрямь, — соглашается леди Тревельян, но она улыбается, — но я поняла, что ты имел в виду. Расскажи мне побольше о Киллин и её намерении тебя просватать.</p><p>Так он и делает. Внезапно ему как-то легче говорить с ней, и к тому же его забавляет мысль, как он расскажет Киллин, что это она может быть предметом чувств Вестницы — и перестаёт беспокоиться об этом сам.</p><p>Он рассказывает ей, как встретил Килл, когда члены семьи ребёнка-мага забаррикадировались в доме и угрожали скорее поджечь себя, чем отдать его в руки храмовников. Трагедия при любых обстоятельствах — но, учитывая близость того дома к дому самого крупного торговца маслом Киркволла, могла бы случиться катастрофа; со струящимся по лицу потом под палящим солнцем Киллин часами терпеливо вела переговоры сквозь замочную скважину.</p><p>Рассказывает ей, как скверно шли дела в Киркволле — а затем и того хуже; одержимые заполонили улицы, Каллен, отрезанный от товарищей, сражался за свою жизнь, пока Килл, забрав меч у мертвеца, лежавшего на улице, не присоединилась к нему, будучи не на службе и без брони. Рассказывает, как увидел, что одержимый выпрыгнул из переулка и когтями распорол ей лицо. Киллин при следующем ударе твари скользит влево и ловко пронзает её мечом. Затем поворачивается к нему, всё лицо в крови, и произносит разговорным тоном: «Каллен, кажется, он вырвал мне глаз».</p><p>Рассказывает ей о работе, которую выполняет Киллин. Как на неё можно целиком положиться, когда речь заходит о деталях, и её умении разбираться с то и дело возникающими претензиями торговцев. Как она может иметь дело с людьми вроде Тренн, когда его собственный темперамент подводит, как она находит именно ту шутку, которая разряжает обстановку. Он даже пытается рассказать Вестнице одну из любимых шуток Килл, понимая на середине, что всё испортил, выложив концовку в самом начале, но Вестница всё равно смеётся.</p><p>Звонит колокол, и он с удивлением осознаёт, что они бродят по берегу озера и разговаривают уже несколько часов.</p><p> — Я отнял достаточно твоего времени, — вежливо произносит он.</p><p> — Мне понравилось, — отвечает леди Тревельян, когда они поворачивают обратно к Убежищу. — Мы так редко говорим о чём-нибудь, кроме планов битвы и стратегических ресурсов. Приятно… побыть человеком, — она берёт его под руку, чтобы пересечь небольшой участок льда. — Мне нужно убедиться, что всё готово к прибытию магов — но, может быть, мы смогли бы ещё как-нибудь поболтать.</p><p> — Было бы здорово, — отвечает Каллен, и это правда.</p><p> Они подходят к воротам, и Вестница отходит к ним. На мгновение оборачивается к нему с усмешкой:</p><p>— В следующий раз это я расскажу тебе о <i>своей</i> сладенькой.</p><p> — Она не… — начинает объяснять Каллен, но леди Тревельян уже взбежала по ступенькам.</p><p>«Не моя сладенькая», — заканчивает он в тишине. В самом деле, в Киллин нет ничего сладкого. <i>Солёный, кислый, острый</i> — десяток других вкусов подойдут ей больше, чем сладость.</p><p> Определённо <i>солёный</i>, решает он, вспоминая её выражения, и пот после тренировок, даже на морозе. Килл никогда не халтурила, всегда выкладывалась на полную, с волосами, прилипшими к вискам, и каплями, стекающими по шее на воротник рубашки или ниже, по ключице, между…</p><p>Топот копыт на дороге врывается в его мысли.</p><p>Маги прибыли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Наравне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Вестница спасает положение.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поверх плеча Вестницы Каллен видит, как Килл направляется к дверям Церкви. Она ловит его взгляд, делает жест для требушета.</p><p>И, <i>конечно</i>, именно Киллин, не дожидаясь приказа, видит, что должно быть сделано, и отправляется на передовую, чтобы выполнить это. В конце концов, поэтому он и попросил её отправиться с собой — предчувствовал, что её постоянство и спокойствие перед лицом боли и опасности превратятся в холодную решимость, необходимую командующему. Что она станет правой рукой, на которую он сможет положиться, кому не надо давать приказов, в ком не нужно сомневаться.</p><p>И всё же первое, что приходит ему в голову:<i> «Нет»</i>.</p><p>Он не думал об этом, когда они сражались за свои жизни плечом к плечу; не думал, когда обсуждалась возможность похоронить Убежище вместе со всеми. Но теперь есть путь отступления; теперь у них есть шанс выжить. <i>У него </i>есть шанс выжить.</p><p>И он хочет взять её с собой, какой бы мизерной ни была надежда на спасение; или пойти с ней, какая бы опасность ни поджидала.</p><p>Ни то, ни другое невозможно. Он не может оставить Инквизицию без Коммандера. Он не может приказать Киллин оставить задачу, которую только она, скорее всего, и может успешно выполнить. Она не подчинится такому приказу; она возненавидит его за это.</p><p>Он даже не может просить её быть осторожной, вернуться. Однажды он попытался — когда бандиты решили, что пилигримы, которых они сопровождали в Убежище, будут легкой добычей. «Будь осторожна», — пожелал он ей, когда она готовилась прорваться сквозь кусты и застать их врасплох, и она повернулась, злая как никогда: «Не делай этого, <b>не смей!</b> Ты же знаешь, что идти в сражение и бояться — значит погибнуть!»</p><p>Киллин поворачивается и выбегает в дверь, и Каллен чувствует, как что-то дёргается и болит в груди, и затем — внезапно лишь пустоту. Он убеждён, что если приложит руку к груди, то не почувствует сердцебиения, только глухой гул. Потому что, понимает он, его сердце оставило его, его сердце на улицах Убежища с тёмноволосым солдатом, чей язык может быть жесток и остёр, но в чьих глазах всегда доброта.</p><p>«Так вот что такое любовь», — думает он с восхищением и трепетом. Та нежность, которую он чувствовал к Героине, потребность защищать и укрывать Вестницу — лишь бледные тени рядом с этой жаждой держать и делить, с пониманием, которое поразило его словно магическая молния: женщина, бегущая навстречу опасности, убегающая от него, настолько же часть его самого, как руки и ноги; так же необходима ему, как воздух.</p><p>Если она не выживет, с ним будет покончено, сколько бы ещё лет он ни прожил.</p><p>Она должна выжить. Конечно же, Создатель не для того благословил его этим необыкновенным, чудесным знанием, эхом того, что Он сам чувствовал к Андрасте — только чтобы немедленно лишить Каллена его?</p><p>Но ему известно, что Создатель отвернулся от своих детей, что ожидать вмешательства свыше глупо, бесполезно. Судьба Килл будет решаться в испытании, где плоть и воля будут соперничать с отвратительной наколдованной силой чудовищ армии Старшего.</p><p>Она сильная. И быстрая. И умная.</p><p>Внутренности Каллена сводит при мысли, что этого может быть недостаточно.</p><p>Каким-то образом он всё же ведёт всех через туннель по тропе. То и дело он останавливается и прижимает пальцы к запястью: если его сердце с ней, то пока оно бьётся, она жива. Бессмыслица, ясное дело, но всё же снова и снова он прикасается к своему запястью, пытаясь успокоиться.</p><p>Они достигли места сбора. Он отдаёт приказ послать стрелу.</p><p>И затем лавина погребает Убежище.</p><p>Каллен снова прижимает пальцы к запястью, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь сквозь падающий снег.</p><p> — Она идёт, — произносит странный бледный парнишка — Коул, передавший советника Родерика целителям; хотя, учитывая состояние того, вряд ли это поможет.</p><p> — Вестница?</p><p>И потом не слышит ответа, потому что три, четыре, пять силуэтов появляются из-за завесы снега, и у одной из них его сердце.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. По колено</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой идёт снег.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вестница чуть жива, когда они находят её, израненную и замёрзшую. Всё же у неё достаточно сил, чтобы, когда Каллен заворачивает её в свой плащ и поднимает её на руки, хрипя, спросить про Варрика и Вивьен, Железного Быка и команду требушета. Убедившись, что они не пострадали, она опускает голову ему на плечо и затихает, словно погашенная свеча. Каллен баюкает её на своей груди, — она такая хрупкая, что нести её легко даже в снегу, — и поворачивает обратно.</p><p>— С ней всё в порядке, — говорит ему Коул. Странное создание похоже на демона, и Каллену тут же хочется прогнать его куда подальше. Но он напоминает себе, что, в конце концов, именно Коул привёл их к Вестнице, — они и искать-то её пошли из-за него, — и старается думать о нём повежливее.</p><p> Усилия не вознаграждаются, когда Коул произносит:</p><p>— Не надо. Я не такой, как они, но понимаю, почему ты меня боишься. <i>Создатель, нет, прекрати, и её руки…</i></p><p>Он замолкает и отстраняется, когда потуги вежливости в голове Каллена сменяются недвусмысленно жестокими мыслями об убийстве.</p><p> — Никогда, — цедит Каллен сквозь стиснутые зубы, — больше не заговаривай об этом.</p><p> — Но это ранит тебя. Стыд, ярость и страх сплелись в желание, жажду — что же я за человек, если мне так приятно?</p><p>Он не может сделать то, что хочет — то есть бросить Вестницу и придушить Коула голыми руками. Остаётся только надеяться, что остальные слишком далеко и не услышат разговора сквозь вой ветра. Глядя на хрупкую застывшую фигурку в своих руках, Каллен думает — хотя бы Вестница без сознания.</p><p>И Киллин нет рядом.</p><p>Он делает ещё одну попытку:</p><p>— Коул, пожалуйста. Хватит.</p><p>— Они так делают. У них очень хорошо выходит. Я видел их в Тени. Но ты вырвался. Большинству этого не удаётся.</p><p> — Меня спасли, — Каллен с трудом пробирается вперёд.</p><p> — Нет, — Коул качает головой, — ты сказал «нет».</p><p> — Какое твари было до этого дело, — произносит Каллен. «Какое моему члену было до этого дело, коли на то пошло».</p><p>— Если кто-то наносит тебе рану, ты винишь себя за боль? — спрашивает Коул с неподдельным недоумением в голосе. — Ты сказал «нет». Оно не смогло забрать тебя.</p><p>Свет впереди становится ярче: факелы и костры разожжены посреди убийственного холода. Каллен рад это видеть, но при мысли, что создание пойдёт за ним по пятам среди толпы беженцев и будет выбалтывать его самые позорные тайны, почти готов повернуть и пойти назад, в бурю.</p><p>К счастью, Коул замолкает, а потом и вовсе исчезает, когда Каллен различает смутные силуэты стражников, обходящих свои посты, и чувствует аппетитные запахи готовящейся еды.</p><p>Что означает — Киллин здесь и в порядке, потому что только Килл могла бы после хаоса эвакуации развернуть хорошо организованный, действующий лагерь с пищей и укрытием, словно вытащить из кармана штанов: «Вот, подготовлено на непредвиденный случай». При виде этого Каллену становится легче на душе, но всё же он скользит взглядом по лицам у огня, пока наконец не замечает её.</p><p>С отсутствующим взглядом, утомлённая, но на месте.</p><p>Учитывая обстоятельства, этого достаточно.</p><p>Учитывая обстоятельства, это — Золотой Город и всё, что в нём было, до Скверны.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Рука к сердцу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>до песни Матери Жизели.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он передаёт Вестницу целителям и, уладив с десяток чуть было не начавшихся споров, наконец находит Килл. Она растянулась на куче мешков с припасами рядом с костром. Девочка, которую она несла сквозь бурю, свернулась у неё на коленях и уснула, завернувшись в её плащ; виднеется только копна светлых волос и круглая щёчка. Килл сняла шлем, но на лбу всё ещё виднеются линии от него, и её тёмные волосы в беспорядке. Каллен сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы удержаться и не провести пальцами по её густым прямым локонам, расправляя их. А потом, возможно, она могла бы уснуть на его плече, прижимая свой гладкий лоб к его шее, ребёнок бы спал на коленях у них обоих. Желание почувствовать на себе её тяжесть — расслабленной в спокойном сне — так же сильна, как когда-либо была тяга к лириуму.</p><p>Даже в свете костра, бросающего тени на её щёки, она бледна от усталости под медовым загаром, который ещё не сошёл даже в Морозных горах. Тонкие шрамы, рассекающие её щеку и шею, едва видны, и, словно в первый раз, Каллен замечает, как близко один из них подходит к тонкой синей вене под челюстью. Если бы она помедлила всего мгновение, не почувствовала бы одержимого и не повернула бы голову….</p><p>Дело не только в шрамах от ран, которые, сложись всё по-другому, легко могли бы прервать её жизнь. У Каллена и своих таких несколько — напоминают о смертности каждый раз, как он моется.</p><p>Дело в том, как мало в их ремесле тех, кто доживает до старости.</p><p>Годами эта мысль его успокаивала: когда-нибудь всё это закончится — может быть, совсем скоро. Но сейчас он внезапно понимает, что хочет прожить долгую жизнь, всегда рядом с Киллин, узнавая, на что ещё она найдёт повод пожаловаться и что за непристойные и сортирные выражения при этом использует. Годы, когда он будет вот так смотреть на неё спящую, или слушать, как она говорит, что он мешкает в парировании слева. Годами наблюдая, как время меняет её черты, за её хорошо скрываемым сарказмом, за тем, как она сжимает кружку чая в ладонях и вдыхает пар, словно это ключ к вечной жизни, глядя на изгибы её шеи и плеч, когда она наклоняется над его столом, чтобы прочитать отчёт.</p><p>Он хочет быть с ней рядом, когда она поседеет.</p><p>Она открывает глаза и смотрит на него, и в это мгновение он чуть не произносит: «Будь моей женой, Киллин Ханмаунт».</p><p>Но сейчас не время и не место, и она никогда не давала ему ни малейшего знака, что ей было бы приятно его внимание в этом ключе. Даже если бы так и было, и даже если бы они были в ресторане в Вал Руайо, или на лужайке в Хоннлите, — или где там рекомендуют заниматься подобным книги Варрика, — как он может предложить любой женщине, и меньше всего Киллин, будущее — сейчас, когда судьба самого мира под угрозой?</p><p>Или его собственное будущее, которое омрачено опасностями отказа от лириума; Кассандра предупреждала, что станет намного хуже перед тем, как, может быть, станет легче.</p><p>Или взять с собой демона на свадебное ложе.</p><p>— Ну и картина, — произносит он вместо этого.</p><p>Губы Киллин изгибаются, в усталых глазах вспыхивает слабая искорка:</p><p> — Наёмники с трофеями?</p><p>Каллен опускается на землю рядом с ней, касаясь её плечом. Он слишком устал, слишком замёрз для того, чтобы контакт вызвал в нём большее, чем лёгкий импульс желания, тонущий в облегчении и покое, которые он испытывает рядом с ней.</p><p>Если для того, что ему нужно сказать ей, и есть слова, он найдёт их завтра — потому что теперь завтра наступит.</p><p>— Что-то в этом роде, — говорит он, когда Киллин устраивает девочку поудобнее и опирается на него со вздохом.</p><p>На самом деле ничего подобного.</p><p>Когда он увидел их, первым словом, которое пришло ему на ум, было «семья».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Рука в перчатке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой какие-то вещи чинятся, а какие-то — ломаются.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Прежде всего надо рассказать ей о лириуме», — решает Каллен, пока все они с трудом бредут за Вестницей по горам. Он имеет некоторое представление о том, что ждёт его в последующие недели и месяцы, когда последние следы лириума наконец оставят его. Приступы тошноты и колющая боль в висках, с которыми он справлялся в Убежище — лишь отголоски того, насколько плохо всё может быть.</p><p>И в свою очередь занимая место во главе отряда рядом с Вестницей, Каллен вспоминает храмовников, доведённых до грани зависимости, которым урезали порцию в наказание за какой-нибудь проступок. По спине бежит холодок — он может стать таким же, как они: жалкие развалины, рыдающие, умоляющие: «Ещё чуть-чуть, совсем немного», разбивающие бутыли из-под дневной дозы, только чтобы вылизать осколки окровавленными языками.</p><p>Но <i>он </i>может стать таким же, и Килл должна знать об этом. Не потому что нечестно говорить женщине, что любишь её, скрывая такую правду — но потому что она его правая рука, и безответственно скрывать то, что может оказать пагубное влияние на его способность выполнять свою работу.</p><p>И появляется ещё одна новая трудность.</p><p>Романы в бараках нежелательны, но в основном на них смотрят сквозь пальцы среди равных по рангу или солдат разных отрядов. Но Коммандер Инквизиции и его правая рука… одному из них придётся оставить своё место, и заменить любого из них будет некем.</p><p>И затем он смеётся над тем, как далеко завели его мысли. «Она и взглядом не дала понять, что ты ей нравишься в этом смысле».</p><p> — Что-то забавное? — выдыхает леди Тревельян; все они дышат с трудом из-за разреженного воздуха и напряжения. — Поделись, Каллен, шутка бы мне не помешала.</p><p> — Боюсь, что знаю только одну шутку, и ты её уже слышала, — она спотыкается в сугробе, и Каллен протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ей выбраться, — Нет, просто понял, что пытаюсь решить проблему, которой даже ещё нет.</p><p> — Разве не этим должен заниматься Коммандер? — спрашивает Инквизитор, когда он ставит её на ноги, — Предвидеть проблемы? В любом случае, что за проблема? Нужно ли мне об этом волноваться?</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — заверяет он её, — вопрос дисциплины. Внеуставные отношения.</p><p>— О, отлично, — произносит она, почти не дыша, — потому что у меня и так достаточно причин для волнения — непобедимые армии демонов, Старший и да, ещё грёбаный снег.</p><p>— Можешь немного передохнуть на санях, — предлагает Каллен, но она трясет головой.</p><p>— Они должны видеть меня.</p><p>Она права, и Каллену стыдно за свою озабоченность, в конце концов, сугубо личным и даже не срочным делом: он может просто ничего не говорить до конца кампании. Он всё ещё будет видеть Килл каждый день, ловить её озорную улыбку перед очередной ужасной пошлой шуткой, видеть, как она грациозно изгибается как кошка, когда разминается перед тренировкой — опираясь на руки, мышцы на ногах напряжены, и…</p><p><i>Дыханье Создателя</i>. И самая личная сторона его озабоченности проявляется тут же, почти болезненно.</p><p>Он просит прощения у леди Тревельян, поворачивается и пробирается сквозь снег в сторону саней. На месте он уже берёт себя в руки и в течение всего длинного разговора с главным гуртовщиком ни разу не отвлекается ни на какие посторонние мысли.</p><p>Но, может, это и к лучшему, что во время перехода служебные обязанности, вынуждающие его таскаться от головы колонны к хвосту и обратно, не дают ему проводить с Килл больше времени, чем разве что пару часов урывками.</p><p>И эти часы они проводят вовсе не наедине — Килл взяла ребенка, <i>Феландарис</i>, и её мать под свою защиту. Отец девочки находится во Внутренних Землях с капралом Вайлем, и мать едва-едва поспевает за колонной. Сил же маленькой девочки, как бы упорна и старательна она ни была, не хватает на их переходы, и часто Каллен, пробирающийся вдоль медленной процессии, чтобы проверить арьегард, проходит мимо Килл, которая держит Фел на руках, вдвойне отягощённая снаряжением и ребенком.</p><p>Если время и долг позволяют, он останавливается помочь, сперва — чтобы быть вознаграждённым быстрой улыбкой Килл, когда она передает усталого пассажира в его руки; чтобы был повод немного пройти рядом с ней, послушать её голос, посмотреть, как резким движением запястья она стряхивает снег с плеч. Но потом ему хочется увидеться и с Фел, послушать её болтовню, услышать смех, когда он сажает её к себе на плечи и говорит, что теперь она шевалье, а он — её скакун. Вечерами он взял себе за правило останавливаться у их костра, и Фел всегда просит: «Расскажи мне историю, Сэр Медведь», и засыпает в ту же минуту, как он соглашается.</p><p>Но он не может выгадать и минуты, чтобы поговорить с Килл с глазу на глаз. Он не может завести речь: «Мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что о храмовниках», когда Фел спит у него на плече, а её мать дремлет у костра неподалёку, и уж точно не может спросить Килл, сможет ли она увидеть в нём не только друга.</p><p>Как и не может делать того, что хочет — оставаться на всю ночь у их костра, рядом с Килл в темноте, может быть, предложить ей согреться под одеялами вместе… Когда он идёт к своей постели, из которой его через несколько часов неизбежно вытащит посланник от Лелианы или Кассандры, он представляет голову Килл на своем плече, как её дыхание щекочет ему кожу, как её сердце бьётся в унисон с его собственным, и как он, может быть, проводит рукой по линии её спины к…</p><p>Как же не хватает <i>личного пространства</i> на этом проклятом марше.</p><p>В Скайхолде едва ли лучше. Впечатляющий как крепость, в сущности, он в развалинах, и сначала им приходится ютиться в палатках во дворе, пока наконец лестницы не восстановлены, коридоры не очищены и комнаты не подготовлены. И в то же самое время совершенно необходимо позаботиться об оружии и о руках, что смогут его держать — снарядить и обучить добровольцев на замену мужчинам и женщинам, которых они потеряли в Убежище. Леди Тревельян — теперь Инквизитор — жаждет боя с Корифеем, что подразумевает новые задачи и рапорты для её Коммандера. Каллен едва ли видится с Киллин, кроме как для приказов и короткого обмена информацией.</p><p>Но однажды кто-то рядом шепчет: «Гляди, это Инквизитор», и, стоя у своего стола во дворе, он смотрит вверх и видит на ступенях леди Тревельян и Киллин.</p><p>Они разговаривают о чем-то серьёзном, Килл наклоняется к женщине ниже её ростом, держа ту за руку — поза, которую Каллен прекрасно знает: Киллин Ханмаунт доказывает свою правоту. Судя по её виду — без доспехов, с закатанными до локтей рукавами и паутиной в волосах — она пытается привести очередную часть главной башни в порядок, чтобы поместить туда кого-то; обитателей замка становится всё больше.</p><p>Она отпускает леди Тревельян, отступает назад, переходя из тени на солнце. Свет блестит на батисте рубашки и обрисовывает тело — сильные плечи и спину, сужающуюся к мускулистой талии; свет выбивает коричневато-красные блики из её волос, блестит в уголке её широкого, подвижного рта и на решительной линии челюсти. Каллен представляет, как он проводит пальцами по линии лучей: сначала её густые, тяжелые волосы, затем губы, такие мягкие под мозолями на кончиках его пальцев. Потом щека, шея, ключицы… груди, что обрисованы светом, маленькие и упругие. Её губы разомкнутся от его прикосновения, глаза закроются, она скажет: «Да, пожалуйста, Каллен», она скажет: «Поцелуй меня, обними меня, возьми меня, пожалуйста, да»…</p><p>Киллин оборачивается и ловит его взгляд.</p><p>Он отводит глаза, потирая шею, гадая, насколько ясно его мысли читались на лице; гадая, заметила ли она влияние этих мыслей на его тело. Опирается на стол, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение, твердит себе, что дело в лириуме, но знает, что на самом деле кровь, которая должна была питать его мозг, вместо этого устремилась несколько ниже.</p><p><i>Инквизитор</i>. Каллен собирается, кое-как выдаёт разумные реплики на её ответы, отмахивается от приглашения Дориана Павуса «поиграть в шахматы», что, как он полагает, может быть иносказанием или прелюдией к чему-то другому — и оказывается лицом к лицу с Киллин.</p><p>— Я думала, тебе нравятся шахматы, — говорит она.</p><p>Он отвечает, едва ли замечая, что именно говорит, стол под своими руками или землю под ногами — что угодно кроме того, что на одной из её изящных скул грязь, и как сильно ему хочется взять это лицо в свои ладони и смахнуть её.</p><p>Потом она предлагает сказать Дориану, что он влюблён, и его сердце останавливается.</p><p>«Она знает. Она знает о моих чувствах».</p><p>Он едва может смотреть на неё, украдкой бросает взгляд — и не видит ни неловкости, ни отвращения на её лице.</p><p>— Ну, это, э. Кажется, пока ещё рановато. В текущих обстоятельствах, — ещё раз бросает на неё взгляд. — Не так ли?</p><p>— Я думаю, это скорее запоздало, откровенно говоря, в текущих обстоятельствах.</p><p>И теперь он таращится на неё.</p><p>«Запоздало. Она что, ждала, пока я заговорю об этом? Как долго?»</p><p>Она вздыхает, вздох, который ясно говорит: «Каллен Резерфорд, ты бы совсем умный был, кабы не такой дурак».</p><p>— Ты не можешь глазеть на женщину, как голодный на бараний окорок, и ожидать, что я не замечу.</p><p>Сравнение не очень лестное, но, приходится признать, вполне справедливое.</p><p>— Полагаю, глупо было бы думать, что я смогу утаить это от тебя.</p><p>Он представлял себе больше романтики — представлял, как скажет ей, что она значит для него, что для него солнце встает теперь не на востоке, а там, где стоит она, как он стремится любить её, заботиться о ней и оберегать её всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но Киллин — прагматичная женщина, и сразу задается практичными вопросами: сказать ли Инквизитору, как избежать проблем со служебной иерархией. Она предлагает <i>интрижку</i> таким тоном, словно это - тушеное мясо на ужин.</p><p><i>И Создатель</i>, так тому и быть. Каллену нет дела до того, что он ещё не рассказал ей о том, о чем планировал — ни о лириуме, ни о природе своих кошмаров. <i>Позже</i>. Сейчас его заботит только то, найдётся ли в течение ближайших пяти минут поблизости пустая комната с замком на двери. Если там будет кровать — хорошо, но прямо сейчас вполне можно обойтись и без неё.</p><p>Но по крайней мере он должен извиниться за свою нерешительность, объяснить, что не был уверен в том, какой ответ получит.</p><p>— Полагаю, я не хотел…</p><p>Не глядя на неё, он нескладно продолжает:</p><p>— Нет ничего более неприятного, чем, э… быть предметом нежеланного внимания подобного, э-э. Рода.</p><p>— Конечно, — произносит Килл неожиданно безжизненным голосом. Когда Каллен смотрит на неё, её лицо совершенно пусто, она словно стоит в строю по стойке вольно. Выражение, чтобы спрятать сильные чувства, выражение, в котором он никогда не мог прочесть ничего, кроме страдания. — Что-то ещё, сэр?</p><p>В одно мгновение восторг превращается в неуверенность.</p><p>— Килл?</p><p> — <i>Что-то ещё, сэр?</i> — спрашивает она снова, мучительно пытаясь закончить разговор, и неуверенность становится отчаянием. Он либо понял её неправильно, либо совершил ошибку.</p><p>Она покидает его почти бегом, чуть ли не пустившись со всех ног от самой мысли о нём, как будто само его присутствие для неё стало невыносимо — теперь, когда она знает о его чувствах.</p><p>Каллен закрывает глаза, очищает своё сознание. «Благословенны хранители мира, защитники справедливости. И остановились на небе звёзды, замерли ветры, и все живые твари на земле и в воздухе затаили дыхание. Всё хранило безмолвие, предаваясь молитвам и благодарностям».</p><p>В этот раз слова пусты.</p><p>Ему не за что благодарить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Издалека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Киллин разбирается с инвентарем, камнями и песком, а Каллен — с демонами.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для Киллин теперь невыносимо не только его присутствие — она даже не может находиться в той же крепости. Когда она просит послать её куда-нибудь, он чувствует укол отчаяния, зная, что останется один, но не может ей отказать.</p><p>В конце концов, это он разрушил их дружбу; по-дурацки, эгоистично мечтал о большем, чем она была готова дать, хотел её всю, думал, что она захочет его.</p><p>После ухода Килл Скайхолд холоден и сер. Наполовину законченный ремонт застывает, в стенах комнат остаются дыры, груды щебня свалены у ворот. И испаряющийся из Каллена лириум не помогает: головокружения появляются все чаще, становятся сильнее, неожиданно накатывают приступы боли и слабости, и всегда, всегда сны, сны, от которых его никто не будит.</p><p>Он реквизирует кабинет — поблизости от Главного Зала, но достаточно далеко, чтобы к нему нечасто захаживала Инквизитор или советники, — и устраивает себе постель на чердаке над ним, несмотря на дыры в стенах и крыше. Работает допоздна, иногда и до рассвета, знает, что на следующий день будет еще хуже, но не может решиться пойти в постель, в темноту, не может встретиться с «Тебе это нравится? А так?» В конце концов, всегда есть работа, куча работы, и теперь нет того, кому он мог бы доверить не только принимать решения, но и решать верно.</p><p>Когда нужен отряд, чтобы разобраться с задачей на Священных Равнинах, он думает о Килл в Убежище: «Эй, мы можем спасать мир где-нибудь <i>в тёплых краях</i>, когда всё закончится?» Отправляет письмо, которое сочиняет уж слишком долго, стараясь подобрать выражения в дружеском тоне, ничего лишнего. Три коротких предложения занимают час и пять скомканных пергаментов, но наконец записка запечатана и отправлена.</p><p>Когда он собирается к конюшням, его захлёстывает волна боли, самая сильная из всех, оставляя его трясущимся и в поту, и на ногах только потому, что схватился за край стола. В первый раз он на самом деле искренне рад, что Килл здесь нет, что она его таким не видит.</p><p>В первый раз он думает: «Кажется, я не смогу».</p><p>Боль и слабость, тошнота, что скручивает его внутренности по два или три раза за день — это можно пережить, думает он. Если сможет спать. Но во сне…</p><p> — Был один храмовник, — произносит Коул прямо за его спиной, и Каллен почти подскакивает на месте.</p><p>— Коул, — мальчик может читать мысли, и Каллен нарочно думает о мире и спокойствии, пока его пульс замедляется, — пожалуйста, это не то, чтобы хорошая…</p><p>Коул не обращает на него внимания.</p><p>— Был один храмовник. Он смотрел на одного мага. Она заставляла его тело чувствовать разные вещи. Сука, дрянь, шлюха. Она умерла из-за того, что он с ней сделал. Это было неправильно.</p><p>Понимая, что единственным способом уйти от этого разговора было бы выйти из комнаты, чего он сейчас физически не сможет сделать, Каллен опускается в свое кресло.</p><p>— Это было ужасно неправильно.</p><p>— Если ему не нравились эти чувства, почему он не избавился от них?</p><p>О, дыханье Создателя. Сейчас, с головой, раскалывающейся от боли, совсем не время объяснять концепцию страсти этому чудному взбаломошному созданию. И даже в лучшей ситуации вряд ли Каллен самый подходящий собеседник на эту тему. Но, каким бы странным он ни был, Коул состоит из плоти и крови, а значит — у его тела могут быть все полагающиеся потребности. И у него есть непостижимая сила, сверхъестественная власть, а в Скайхолде полно женщин и девочек — и, если уж на то пошло, мужчин и мальчиков — которые не смогут защитить себя от него.</p><p>Каллен осторожно подбирает слова.</p><p>— Иногда тело мужчины думает по-своему.</p><p>— Мое тело думает, — говорит Коул, забираясь на стол и глядя на Каллена сверху вниз. — Вот тут, — он постукивает пальцем по виску.</p><p>— Нет, я… Наши, кхэм. Части. Реагируют на определённые зрелища, или другие… Реакции. Которые мы не контролируем.</p><p>Коул хмурится.</p><p>— Он не мог удержаться?</p><p>— Он ничего не мог поделать с реакциями своего тела, — поправляет Каллен. — Мужчина всегда может контролировать то, что он делает или говорит, даже если он не может управлять своими, э. Частями.</p><p>— Тела сложнее, чем я ожидал. А у женщин тоже есть части?</p><p>Каллен чувствует, как пылает его лицо.</p><p>— Да. Разного, э. Вида. Это, ладно. Если ты, э, заинтересован, может быть, будет более подходящий момент, чтобы поговорить об этом. Лучше с Варриком. Только помни: то, что сделал тот храмовник — очень неправильно. Очень плохо делать что-то такого, э. Рода. С тем, кто не согласен.</p><p>— Создатель, нет, оставь меня, — произносит Коул. — Ласкает, лижет — что я за мужчина, если это так приятно? Это было неправильно.</p><p>Каллен закрывает глаза, через силу произносит:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Героиня-не-Героиня, улыбается, касается его. «Тебе это нравится? А так?» Подавляет эту мысль, весь в поту, с головокружением, сжав кулаки — и мягкий, как младенец.</p><p>Слышит свой собственный голос. Он ничего не мог поделать с реакцией своего тела.</p><p>— У тел нет своего разума, — тихо говорит Коул, — У тел нет разума. Тела только чувствуют. Если я коснусь пламени свечи, палец заболит, тело отдёрнется. Ты сказал «нет», — он наклоняет голову набок, — Теперь тебе станет лучше.</p><p>И, этим своим невидимым неизвестным способом — удаляется.</p><p>Каллен еще долго сидит за своим столом, уставившись на бумаги, но ничего не видя — пока наконец не берёт себя в руки, вспомнив, что собирался пойти в конюшню.</p><p>Постоянно притворяясь, что его ничего не беспокоит, читая сощурившись из-за слепящей боли в висках, проглатывая желчь, когда подкатывает тошнота, к концу дня он настолько устаёт, что у него просто нет выбора — если он не пойдет спать, то уснет прямо за столом.</p><p>— <i>Тебе это нравится? А вот так?</i></p><p>Он говорит «нет», всегда говорит «нет», говорит «остановись», но не может удержать своё тело, которое говорит «да», и она смеётся.</p><p>Но его тело — не его разум, его тело чувствует и реагирует, но его разум говорит «нет», и это его сон, в его разуме, и он тянется вниз и хватает её за горло, поднимает в воздух, давя ей на гортань. Её лицо багровеет, и она вонзает когти в его руки — как ему могло показаться, что она похожа на Героиню? Она совсем не Героиня, она просто демон со своими дешёвыми мерзкими трюками, и он душит и душит её, пока у неё не выпячиваются глаза, а ноги не перестают дёргаться…</p><p>Просыпается, стискивая в руках подушку, с колотящимся от ярости сердцем.</p><p>Его ночи не становятся спокойнее, и он всё ещё страшится их. Но всё чаще и чаще отталкивает демона от себя вместо того, чтобы беспомощно скулить во время её манипуляций, всё чаще колотит её кулаками, превращает её голову в кровавое месиво на полу. Нет, я сказал нет, я сказал остановись!</p><p>А когда однажды утром он просыпается с эрекцией, прижимаясь к матрасу, он не помнит ни о каких снах с демонами, ни капли демонской порчи не оскверняет его разум. Искорки в темных волосах — снимает свою рубашку и подходит к умывальнику, мышцы отчетливо видны сквозь тонкую ткань штанов — его бедра невольно дергаются, ладони сжимают простыни.</p><p>Получать удовольствие, представляя себе женщину, которая ясно дала понять, как отвратительна ей сама идея о нём как о романтическом партнёре — неправильно, но это нормальная, человеческая неправильность, а не извращённая демоническая ненормальность, что угрожала его душе и разуму. Она никогда не узнает, и он больше себе такого не позволит, но перед той сладостью, с которой его тело реагирует на выбранные им мысли, невозможно устоять. Возбуждённая, стонущая от его прикосновений, шепчущая «пожалуйста», шепчущая «да» — он выдыхает «Киллин» и кончает с такой силой, что почти не может двигаться, как будто лишившись костей, даже не в состоянии перекатиться от лужицы на простыни.</p><p>Ей не нужно об этом знать. Она никогда не должна узнать, Создатель, она никогда больше не захочет его видеть, никогда не сможет снова разговаривать с ним, не гадая, собирает ли он образы её губ, её рук, изгиба её бедра — чтобы вспоминать о них позже в одиночестве.</p><p>Он отказывается признать, что, скорее всего, так бы и поступал.</p><p>Потому что ему нужно перестать думать о ней так, если они когда-нибудь снова смогут стать друзьями. Перестать вспоминать её, освещённую солнцем на лестнице, перестать думать о её пальцах с десятком крошечных царапин и шрамов, которые сжимают чашку, о том, как она любит сидеть, подогнув под себя одну ногу, о том, как бы ощущалось прикосновение к её коже, исчерченной шрамами, словно линиями на карте, как она прогибается в спине, чтобы прижаться к его рукам, как она, задыхаясь, произносит его имя…</p><p>Каллен стонет, утыкается головой в матрас. Это - последний раз.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Спина к спине</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Инквизитор спасает положение.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— На сегодня всё?</p><p>Каллен понимает, что сказал это слишком громко. Встреча советников длилась не особенно долго, но ему кажется, что прошла вечность. Даже со своим плащом в комнате его бьёт озноб, а яркий свет из окон режет глаза, словно стекло.</p><p>— Капрал Вайль доложил, что Внутренние земли безопасны, — говорит Жозефина, — На Штормовом берегу ещё случаются инциденты, но разрывов больше нет.</p><p>Он пытается сконцентрироваться.</p><p>— Если мы сдерживаем разрывы на местности, можно послать на смену несколько отрядов поменьше, чтобы люди отдохнули.</p><p> — Я согласна, — говорит Лелиана, — Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, только голова болит, — это не ложь: его виски словно зажаты в тисках. — Ничего больше. — А это уже ложь, и он надеется, что Тайный канцлер ничего не заметит. — Это всё?..</p><p>— Не совсем. Отчёт со Священных Равнин — команда, работающая в Роще Гиланнайн.</p><p>Роща Гилланайн. «Килл, жду от тебя действий», добавил он в приписке к приказу, который отправлял её туда. «По крайней мере там будет тепло. Посылаю пиво». Три предложения, что отняли у него час.</p><p>— И что там?</p><p>Лелиана протягивает ему послание в цилиндре, все еще запечатанное печатью Инквизиции.</p><p>— Не знаю. Оно адресовано тебе, Коммандер.</p><p>Он берет цилиндр. На нем действительно указано его имя, выведенное так хорошо знакомыми ему отрывистыми каракулями Киллин. Не то, чтобы Тайный Канцлер раньше колебалась, открывая чужие письма, но Каллен решает быть благодарным и за малое или хотя бы не смотреть дарёному коню в зубы, или и то и другое сразу.</p><p>Проводя большим пальцем по печати, он останавливается. Что Килл написала ему? Пишет ли она, что возвращается? Возможно, что-то более личное, про его неудачную попытку привлечь к себе её внимание. Даже… может быть, она передумала? Что она скучает и тоскует по нему, так же, как он скучает и тоскует по ней?</p><p>Осознаёт, что Жозефина, Лелиана и Инквизитор выжидающе смотрят на него.</p><p>— Я, э, — засовывает послание в карман, — Прочту его позже. Это не срочно.</p><p>— Как пожелаешь, — говорит Лелиана, и он не вполне уверен, что значит её интонация. Или улыбка.</p><p>Каллен прочищает горло.</p><p>— Если это всё. Прошу извинить меня, леди.</p><p>Он также не вполне уверен, что означает выражение Жозефины, когда та говорит: «Конечно». Или её улыбка.</p><p>В своем кабинете он достает цилиндр, крутит его в пальцах. Он может содержать что угодно, пока Каллен не откроет его. В конце концов он срывает печать, и его руки дрожат — еще один вызывающий раздражение симптом отказа от лириума, — раскрывает свиток, читает:</p><p>
  <i>Туннель открыт, и главный инженер никого не убил, хотя пытался. С другой стороны — гургуты, которых я, принимая на себя ответственность, передаю на ликвидацию Инквизитору. Жду дальнейших приказов. КХ PS твоё представление о необходимом количестве пива совершенно недостаточно.</i>
</p><p>Он перечитывает его дважды, проводит пальцем по резким отрывистым линиям её «р» и «у». Звучит похоже на неё, и эта шутка в конце — он не пьёт, и она никогда не упускает случая напомнить ему о его слабости. С той самой ночи в Киркволле, когда он добирался до бараков, опираясь на её плечо после того, что Киллин назвала «всего шесть кружек пива». Звучит похоже на неё, звучит нормально, как будто ничего между ними не изменилось. Он позволяет себе надеяться, что всё так и есть — но что значит «жду дальнейших приказов»? Она намекает, что пока не хочет возвращаться, просит его отослать её снова, хотя бы еще ненадолго?</p><p>О, Создатель, Килл, <i>вернись.</i></p><p>Он был рад, что её нет рядом и она не видит его слабости, но при мысли о её возвращении ему больше нет дела ни до чего. Пусть она увидит, как его трясёт от холода тёплым днём, или как его выворачивает в корзину, или как он не может даже стоять без опоры, дрожа и покрываясь потом — лишь бы она была рядом с ним. Ему так хочется услышать, как её ровный голос что-то успокоительно бормочет, знать, что он может закрыть глаза и ненадолго доверить ей все срочные дела.</p><p>Но это нелепо и эгоистично, когда она так хотела уйти.</p><p>Он окунает перо в чернила, ждёт, пока дрожь в руках успокоится, и подписывает бумагу, которая посылает Киллин в Западный Предел.</p><p>Через неделю поступает приказ выдвигаться в Адамант.</p><p>Они оптимистичны, несмотря на обстоятельства.</p><p>Неразумно оптимистичны, понимает Каллен, когда башня падает вместе с Инквизитором, и те, кто из сил Инквизиции остался в живых, защищают внутренний двор, пока на них напирают отвратительные демоны прямо из разрыва.</p><p>По крайней мере Килл в безопасности.</p><p>На случай, если они будут побеждены, оставлены распоряжения: послания, несомненно, полетят к силам Инквизиции. Они рассеются, чтобы перегруппироваться, если возможно, —  и сбежать, если нет. Киллин сильная, быстрая и умная: Каллен уверен, что именно она — из всех остальных — точно может пережить месть Корифея. Он задумывается, должен ли надеяться, что у неё есть шанс добраться до Скайхолда и забрать Фел и её мать, чтобы спрятаться вместе, или что такого шанса нет. У солдата больше шансов ускользнуть от преследования в одиночку, чем с ребёнком, каким бы решительным и умным этот ребёнок ни был.</p><p>Красный ореол охватывает демонов напротив него, и они дрожат и обращаются в бегство. Заклинание страха. Каллен рубит их и оборачивается. Дориан стоит на лестнице, что ведёт во двор, и рядом с ним…</p><p>От потрясения он не может думать ни о чем. Это невозможно, но даже отсюда видно — несомненно, это Килл; как она стоит, как держит голову. Киллин, здесь, в Адаманте, когда силы Инквизиции сражаются в крови и пламени. Нет, тупо думает он, нет, она в безопасности, она в безопасности — и затем она поворачивает голову, и он видит, что половина её лица в волдырях и крови, её броня выжжена и помята, и она потеряла свои щит и шлем.</p><p>И, несмотря ни на что, она поднимает свой меч и бежит к нему, пока ещё больше демонов лезет из разрыва.</p><p>Плечом к плечу с ним, и когда их отряды рассеиваются и шеренга распадается — спиной к спине. Она знает его слепые пятна и дурные привычки, так же, как и он — её, и нет того, с кем вместе он бы охотнее сражался в отчаянной схватке не на жизнь, а на смерть… но в этот раз это будут их смерти.</p><p>Её смерть.</p><p>Он чувствует, что она устала, уже ранена, знает, что и он на пределе своих сил после недель недосыпа, боли и тошноты, которые преследуют его даже на поле битвы. Скоро один из них падёт, и второй не выстоит в одиночку.</p><p>Каллен рубит, режет и бьёт со всей силой отчаяния, и эгоистично надеется, что это он упадёт первым, что ему не придётся смотреть, как она умирает.</p><p>Затем Инквизитор выходит из Тени, поднимает руку и запечатывает разрыв.</p><p>Они живы.</p><p>Киллин плюётся и давится, и трёт своё лицо рукой в перчатке. Каллен хватает её за запястье, пока она не нанесла ещё больше вреда своей разодранной коже, и выливает всю воду, что осталась во фляжке, чтобы смыть фосфоресцирующую демоническую слизь. Ей надо к целителям, но кто-то отвлекает его — что-то насчет Стражей — и он может только послать её туда, а не отвести самому. Она на ногах, она идёт, кровь лишь сочится из её ран — он приказывает ей идти и обращается к следующей неотложной задаче Коммандера Инквизиции.</p><p>И следующая срочная задача, и ещё одна за ней, их целая лавина — решений, что только Каллен может принять, приказов, что только он может подписать. Он разбирается с ними так быстро, как может, в каждый момент зная, что недостаточно эффективен, не так, как ему следовало бы, не так, как раньше. Зная, что из-за головной боли, что стискивает его виски на протяжении дней, его мысли текут вяло, медленнее, чем следовало бы; что напрягаясь, чтобы сдержать дрожь рук, он тратит на каждую записку и подпись вдвое больше времени.</p><p>Наконец он выгадывает момент между велениями долга и направляется к палаткам целителей.</p><p>Находит Киллин, еле держащуюся на ногах в длинной очереди раненых, что могут ходить. Её рвёт пеной и кровью, глаза закатились, а губы совсем синие.</p><p>Ударившись в панику, закидывает её на плечо и заносит в палатку. Удивляется тому, как спокоен его голос, зовущий кого-нибудь на помощь.</p><p>Хочет, когда её раны залечены, трясти её так, чтобы у неё зубы застучали. Хочет заключить её в свои объятия и убеждаться снова и снова, всем телом, что она здесь, живая, не труп во внутреннем дворе.</p><p>Хочет отвести её в свою палатку, снять с неё броню, ласкать каждый сантиметр её кожи, смотреть, как волна удовольствия прильёт к её щекам, как её глаза потемнеют и закроются, а губы разомкнутся.</p><p>Ничего из этого не делает. Тщательно подбирает слова, обещает ей, что не повторит своей ошибки, стараясь не смущать её, не говорить всё как есть.</p><p>Почти рыдает от облегчения, когда она соглашается вернуться в Скайхолд вместе с ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Рядом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой люди лгут себе и друг другу.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нет, я сказал, <i>остановись</i>, нет!</p><p>Руки Каллена сжимают шею демона, давят всё сильнее и сильнее. Та сопротивляется, но демоница теперь беспомощна, Каллен придавил тварь собой и…</p><p>Его лицо пронзает острая боль, и он просыпается в своей комнате, сквозь дыры в крыше падает лунный свет и отбрасывает тени на пол.</p><p>И его руки — на шее Киллин.</p><p>Он отшатывается, и она сбрасывает его с себя, хрипя, перекатывается, а затем встаёт в защитную стойку, когда он приближается к ней. Она защищает себя от него, понимает Каллен — и у неё есть на это причины.</p><p>— Килл, Создатель, <i>Килл</i>, ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, — её голос хрипит, и он вздрагивает, понимая, какую сильную боль ей причинил. — А ты?</p><p>Он совсем не в порядке. Колени подгибаются при мысли, что он почти наделал, что бы он натворил, если бы это продлилось еще несколько секунд. Его извинений <i>недостаточно</i>, любых извинений было бы совершенно недостаточно — потому что он должен был знать, должен был предвидеть, должен был предупредить её. Создатель знает, он просыпался, колотя кулаками изголовье или душа подушку. Как ему и в голову не пришло, что он может навредить Киллин?</p><p>Он еле может выдавить из себя слова. «Прости, пожалуйста, прости. Я снова был там — прости меня». Их недостаточно, ему это известно, и Киллин точно так просто не успокоится. Она говорит ему: «Пустота меня забери, если я позволю тебе задушить меня насмерть, только чтобы избежать неудобного разговора», и потом ввергает в панику, выдёргивая свою руку и поднимаясь, чтобы уйти.</p><p>При мысли о том, что он останется один в темноте, помня о том, что сделал, представляя то, что мог бы натворить, Каллен забывает о всех своих клятвах — что будет держаться с ней как обычно, нормально. Он тянется к ней, и когда она за это требует честности, всё рассказывает. С самого начала, потому что легче говорить о храмовниках в целом, чем о себе. Но постепенно, потому что она держит его ладонь в своей крепкой хватке, рассказывает и о себе тоже — о своей слабости, своём пристрастии, о медленном и кажущемся бесконечным освобождении тела от зависимости.</p><p>И ещё говорит ей, что сдастся, что откажется от сколь бы то ни было мизерной свободы от лириума ради того, чтобы защитить её от себя.</p><p>Он чувствует облегчение, но и в то же самое время ничуть не удивлён, когда она отвергает это — конечно же, с шуткой, ведь это же Киллин Ханмаунт, и он не попадал еще в такую переделку, чтоб она не смогла найти способа рассмешить его.</p><p>Её тёплая и сильная рука сжимает его озябшие пальцы, и на мгновение в тенях и мерцании луны в листьях дерева, пробившегося сквозь дыру в крыше, он почти думает, что она наклонится к нему, что она возьмет его лицо в свои ладони и поцелует его, что он сможет склонить голову ей на плечо, закрыть глаза и уснуть.</p><p>Его убеждённость в этом так сильна, что, когда она не двигается, он ощущает острое чувство потери внутри, такое пронзительное, что слёзы сами наворачиваются на глаза.</p><p>Киллин держит его ладонь и тактично притворяется, что не слышит рыданий, пока они сидят рядом в темноте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. По её стопам</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Киллин берет на себя новую ответственность.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Замечание: действие происходит не в тот же день, как в одноимённой главе «Плечом к плечу». Описан другой вечер, один из тех «многих», которые упоминались в ней.</i>
</p><p>Свет свечи льётся на щеки и губы Килл, отражается коричнево-красными бликами в её волосах. Согнувшись, она сидит над копией Песни Света, которую ей одолжил Каллен. Губы двигаются медленно, она закрывает глаза, а затем, нахмурившись, открывает их снова, проверяя, правильно ли запомнила слова.</p><p>Глядя на неё, Каллен не может не чувствовать удовольствие от успеха своей уловки. Киллин Ханмаунт, отпетая богохульница, что появляется в Церкви только если нужно арестовать кого-то внутри, молится.</p><p>Он признаёт, что в ней нет ни капли рвения или убеждённости, но это начало.</p><p>Ни в Киркволле, ни в Убежище ему не было дела, что она не слишком-то религиозна. Но после Адаманта… Он разузнал у Дориана, поведавшего ему кратко и наверняка в урезанном варианте, как тот нашёл Киллин, почти безжизненную, изломанную. Затем Каллен думал, что они обречены умереть там, во внутреннем дворе. Затем он застал её лишь за мгновения до того, как та почти задохнулась от ядовитой крови демона. Трижды, всего лишь за несколько часов, Киллин была так близка к смерти. Какой бы невыносимой ни была эта мысль, ещё хуже было представлять, как она бродит по зыбким тропам за пределами этого мира, потерянная не только в этой жизни, но потерянная навеки.</p><p>Фел дала ему повод. «Килл, если ты собираешься разрешить ей пропускать школу, тогда убедись, что она учится не только загружать повозки и запугивать бессовестных купцов».</p><p>И вот Килл сидит, ночь за ночью шепча священные слова.</p><p>Может быть, со временем это войдёт в привычку.</p><p>— Много есть таких, что бредут в грехе, отчаясь, что погублены навек, — бормочет Килл, — Но та, что отрицает…</p><p>— <i>Отвергает</i>, — поправляет Каллен.</p><p>Она захлопывает книгу.</p><p>— О, яйца Создателя! — и на его еле слышный протест, — Не знаю, почему ты так заводишься, когда я произношу это; яйца Создателя и устроили всю заварушку.</p><p>— <i>Килл</i>.</p><p>Она поворачивается и глядит на него.</p><p>— Он запал на Андрасте и перевернул мир вверх ногами, чтобы ублажить её. Я рада, что вряд ли привлеку к себе внимание божества, у которого нет никакого чувства меры. Как насчет милого букетика цветов или там кольца?</p><p>Её обобщение не то, чтобы совсем <i>неверное</i>, но едва ли Церковь бы его одобрила.</p><p>— Он <i>любил</i> её.</p><p>— Вот именно, — говорит Килл и швыряет книгу на свой спальный мешок, — Он увидел её, такой «о, вот и леди для меня, спасибочки», и потом провёл пару десятков лет, устраивая священную войну, и всё для того, чтобы забраться ей в трусы. Знаешь, я вот сейчас подумала, член Создателя тоже подойдёт. Хоть и труднее будет оправдаться, если скажу это перед Фел.</p><p>На мгновение Каллен ошеломлённо представляет, как Киллин разоблачает недостойное поведение Создателя перед по складу ума скептичной Фел, а потом понимает, что Килл имела в виду.</p><p>— А. А что ты говоришь, когда она слышит, как ты говоришь яйца. Эм, Создателя.</p><p>— Я говорю, что он держал птиц, — вежливо произносит Киллин, а затем удивляет его, громко рассмеявшись, — А вот как ей объяснить, что гоняться за чужой женой нормально, но только если ты бог — в этом я не уверена.</p><p>— Это не… — возражает он, — Любовь Создателя к Андрасте была чиста, как и её любовь к нему.</p><p>Она встаёт, тянется, прогибаясь в пояснице, и Каллен теряет ход мысли, глядя на то, как это движение очерчивает груди под тканью её рубашки. Поворачиваясь, она поднимает бровь, и он понимает, что она сказала что-то, что он прослушал. И также понимает, что лучше бы ему повернуться набок, или она обнаружит суть его озабоченности.</p><p>— Прости?</p><p>— Говорю, скучная вечность тогда получается, — ухмыляется она. — Впрочем, спорим, ты не прав. Ставлю на то, что они там как кролики на этом своём Золотом Престоле.</p><p>Он перекатывается, душит стон, касаясь простыни.</p><p>— Я о таком не думаю, — произносит чопорно — и не совсем честно, потому что теперь он думает об этом, хотя у Андрасте лицо Киллин, а Золотой Престол выглядит как трон Инквизитора в Главном зале. Одна длинная нога беспечно закинута на подлокотник, руки тянутся к опоре для головы, сжимают её, спина изгибается, когда он…</p><p>«Хватит!» — строго говорит он сам себе, пытаясь смирить свой член.</p><p>— О, Каллен, — говорит Килл с нежностью, пока задувает свечу, — ты такой <i>храмовник</i>.</p><p>Он слышит шуршание её постели. Его голос почти спокоен, когда он отвечает:</p><p>— <i>Бывший</i> храмовник.</p><p>— Если хочешь быть <i>бывшим</i> храмовником, надо научиться ругаться. Правильно, — в её голосе нотка весёлого озорства.</p><p> — Я ругаюсь, — возражает он.</p><p> — <i>«Дыханье Создателя»</i>! Ты как сестра Церкви. Или маленькая старушка, у которой кошки. Ну же. Попробуй.</p><p> — Я, эм. Не уверен, что я…</p><p> — Кал-лен, — тянет она, — повторяй за мной. Сиськи Андрасте.</p><p><i>Ох, это <b>не</b> помогает</i>.</p><p>— Сиськи, эм. Андрасте.</p><p>— Удовлетворительно. Яйца Создателя.</p><p>— <i>Килл</i>.</p><p>— Яйца Создателя, — повторяет она непримиримо.</p><p>— Яйца Создателя, — мямлит он.</p><p>— Хорошо! — бодро произносит она, — Завтра поработаем над теми, что посложнее. Кружевные трусики Андрасте, до которых Создатель так долго добирался. Розовые соски Андрасте. Пульсирующий член Создателя.</p><p><i><b>Мой</b> пульсирующий член</i>. Каллен вздыхает. Он точно не заснёт сегодня.</p><p>— <i>Спокойной ночи</i>, Килл.</p><p>Она принимает напряжение в его голосе за раздражение и смеётся.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, <i>бывший</i> храмовник.</p><p>«Затем в самом центре небес Он воззвал к жизни город с золотыми башнями», — тихо повторяет Каллен, — «с улицами, мощёными музыкой, и стягами, что реяли без ветра».</p><p>Но после их разговора мысли, что вызывает Песнь… не очень помогают.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. На дне стакана</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой кое-кто заливает свои печали.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В третий раз за три игры леди Тревельян ставит ему мат меньше, чем за двадцать ходов. Каллен опрокидывает своего короля одним пальцем и поднимает взгляд на Инквизитора, изучающую его.</p><p>— Что не так? Дело в лириуме? Я думала, тебе стало немного легче.</p><p> — Так и есть, — быстро заверяет он её. — Нет, я… простите меня, Инквизитор. Я отвлёкся.</p><p>Она снова расставляет фигуры.</p><p> — Я могу помочь?</p><p>Каллен краем глаза ловит движение в арке и оглядывается, но это всего лишь садовник, а не Килл.</p><p>— Боюсь, что нет. Просто личное дело.</p><p>Едва ли, скажем, масштаба неудавшегося альянса с кунари, от которого эта партия в шахматы должна хоть немного отвлечь Инквизитора.</p><p>Леди Тревельян начинает за белых, двигает пешку.</p><p>— В личных делах ничего не <i>просто</i>, — она делает паузу. — Тебе следовало бы рассказать ей, знаешь ли.</p><p>Он смотрит на неё поверх доски, поражённый.</p><p> — Сказать…</p><p>— Сказать своей Килл, о том, что ты к ней чувствуешь, а не только глазеть на неё, когда она не видит, и быть совершенно не в состоянии прилично играть.</p><p> — Я… — она поднимает бровь, губы изогнуты, веселье и предупреждение написаны на её лице. <i>«Я знаю. И я Инквизитор. Не лги мне, Каллен Резерфорд»</i>.</p><p>— Я не знал, что это настолько очевидно.</p><p>Он ходит конем, почти бездумно.</p><p>— Не переживай. Это очевидно, потому что я знаю, — она смеётся, глядя на его выражение. — Я знала ещё в Убежище, Каллен, ты так пылко говорил о ней.</p><p> — Я <i>сам</i> не знал в Убежище, — признаёт он.</p><p>— Так скажи ей.</p><p>— Будут проблемы с субординацией, — начинает он, и когда она отмахивается от этого, — и ей это не понравится.</p><p>— Так уверен? — она берёт коня, подставляя ладью.</p><p>Он забирает её, хотя подозревает, что это ловушка.</p><p> — Я уже говорил.</p><p>— И?</p><p> — Она сбежала от меня. Буквально. И уехала в Крествуд. Не могу её винить за это.</p><p>Инквизитор захлопывает ловушку, и он опрокидывает своего короля. Снова.</p><p>Она откидывается назад, тянется за кубком вина.</p><p>— Ты мог бы изменить её мнение.</p><p> — Нет, — это вырывается быстрее, чем он ожидал. — Я, это. Уважаю её решение.</p><p>Глаза леди Тревельян расширяются и затем со значением сужаются.</p><p>— Каллен, я не предлагаю тебе затащить её в пустую комнату и поразвратничать без её на то согласия. <i>Ухаживай</i> за ней. С уважением. Дай ей время увидеть тебя в новом свете.</p><p>Каллен трясет головой.</p><p>— Лучше так. Не то, чтобы я был перспективным кавалером, — произносит он, стараясь звучать беззаботно.</p><p>— Из-за того, что случилось в Башне Круга? — и затем. — Я слышала, что Коул сказал тебе, Каллен. Той ночью в метель.</p><p>Он закрывает глаза.</p><p> — Я надеялся, что ты была без сознания.</p><p> — Я знаю. Вот почему я не… Но Каллен, это не должно разрушить твою жизнь.</p><p>Открывая глаза, он избегает её взгляда, сосредотачиваясь на сборе фигур.</p><p> — Не то, чтобы после этого я подходил для женского общества.</p><p>— Если это длится так долго, может быть, дело в болезни, — задумчиво проговаривает леди Тревельян.</p><p>— О… нет, это не… — он чувствует, как краснеет. <i>Дыхание Создателя!</i> Не может быть, что они с Инквизитором обсуждают его эрекции. — Я имею в виду…</p><p>— В уборной всё в порядке?</p><p>— Да, — он неудобно сдвигается. — Но я… никогда… э, это…</p><p>Она наполняет ещё один бокал вина, и он принимает его с благодарностью.</p><p>— Ни шанса для маленьких Калленов, бегающих где-то там, это ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Совершенно никаких. И сомневаюсь, что я… Не то, чтобы я <i>не способен</i>, но…</p><p>Как-то, потому ли, что леди Тревельян знала так много его заветных секретов, или потому что она тоже знала, как это — тосковать по женщине, и притом не была мужчиной, который сравнивал бы положение Каллена со своими успехами, он проговаривает:</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что было бы о чём вспомнить потом.</p><p>— Каллен, — говорит Инквизитор, — ты хочешь сказать мне, что великолепный Коммандер Инквизиции, который может разбить десяток сердец, просто проезжая через город в день ярмарки, девственник?</p><p>— Вряд ли я подхожу под эту категорию.</p><p>— Не считая того, что произошло.</p><p>
  <i>Как будто это возможно.</i>
</p><p>— Ну, да. Не считая того. Возможно. Очевидно, я… Ну, мальчиком я, естественно, был любопытен и <i>видел</i>…</p><p>Его кубок пуст, и Инквизитор вновь наполняет его, а затем и свой собственный.</p><p>— Я тоже чувствую подобное кое к кому, — она немного краснеет и твердо встречает его взгляд. — По-честному. К Жозефине.</p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду, ты… — Каллен чувствует, как заливается краской.</p><p>— О, нет. Много раз. Но это почти ничего не значит. Каждая женщина особенная.</p><p>От удивления он забывает о своём смущении, пребывая в восхищении от откровения.</p><p>— Правда? — она кивает. — Тогда как <i>узнать</i>?</p><p>— Я обращаю внимание, — говорит она. Её щёки чуть зарделись, и она делает глоток вина. — Пробую разное, смотрю и слушаю, что ей нравится. Гипотетической ей, в этом случае, то есть, в моём случае. Я ещё даже не целовала Жозефину.</p><p>Он улыбается.</p><p>— Расскажи ей о своих чувствах.</p><p>— Подловил, — уныло произносит леди Тревельян, — в любом случае. Каллен, если тебя останавливает только это, то я, как твой Инквизитор, настоящим приказываю тебе идти и… — машет рукой, — подарить ей цветы, или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>— Килл не такая, — отмечает он.</p><p>— Тогда что-нибудь еще. Работай над деталями. Купи ей выпить. Проводи с ней больше времени, не работая и не сражаясь. А потом… попробуй снова. Она же вернулась, правда?</p><p>— А потом? — спрашивает он, почти в равной степени желая верить и боясь, что она права.</p><p>— Ну, — леди Тревельян подливает им обоим вина, — Начинай очень медленно. Разогрей её. Касайся её, целуй её…</p><p>Она описывает руками фигуру в виде песочных часов, разливая немного вина.</p><p> — Везде. Грудь — это хорошо, но и шея, плечи, спина, ноги. Если она делает вот <i>так</i>, — Инквизитор издает тонкий беспокойный визг, — то ты делаешь чт'-то не то. Если она делает вот <i>так</i>, — Инквизитор роняет голову и издаёт низкий стон, из-за которого Каллен краснеет и старается не думать о том, как бы этот стон звучал голосом Киллин, — то делай снова, что только что делал. И если она говорит: «О, Создатель», то эт' хороший знак. <i>О да, о, да</i>, хотя ты нав’рно разберешься. В контесте. В контексте.</p><p>Вероятно, да, разберётся. Еще лучше бы убрать вино из поля зрения Инквизитора до того, как она решит продемонстрировать ему что-то ещё. Если кто-нибудь это услышит, могут пойти нехорошие слухи.</p><p>Поднимаясь, он протягивает ей ладонь.</p><p>— Позвольте мне проводить Вас до покоев, Инквизитор.</p><p>Она позволяет помочь ей встать, слегка пошатывается и хватает его за руку.</p><p>— Благодарю, — говорит она с достоинством.</p><p>Он почти несет её через Главный зал, зеваки тактично отворачиваются, как будто нет ничего необычного в том, что Инквизитор вусмерть пьяна. Учитывая, что она часто выпивает с Быками, может, так и есть. Как только они проходят сквозь двери в её покои, он прекращает попытки защитить её достоинство и просто заносит по лестнице на плече, укладывает её на кровать.</p><p>— Спасибо, — говорит она и закрывает глаза.</p><p>Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и застывает, когда она произносит:</p><p> — П’мни, Каллен. Эт' <i>приказ</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Под дождём</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой кое-кто одерживает Пиррову победу.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это приказ, так что Каллен идёт искать Килл.</p><p>Находит её в таверне, где Быки отмечают своё выживание. Она спрашивает, что случилось, и он рассказывает, и внезапно разговор заходит куда-то не туда. Он старается всё исправить, ему даже кажется, что у него получилось. Но когда Каллен возвращается от стойки с пивом для Киллин, её глаза пусты, а лицо напряжено.</p><p>Покупает ей ещё кружку, и затем третью — она пьет быстро, пьёт, чтобы напиться. Он уже видел её такой, хотя и не сразу вспоминает ситуацию: Киркволл.</p><p>Они тогда не были друзьями, ещё нет — скорее знакомыми. Всего лишь за месяц или два до того они впервые встретились у забаррикадированного дома семьи, которая ни за что не хотела уступать своего ребёнка-мага. Каллен в эту ночь оказался в таверне из-за какого-то празднования, о котором даже толком не может вспомнить — кажется, кто-то стал дядей или тётей. Он сидел над своим напитком куда дольше, чем обычно, ожидая, пока моросящий осенний дождь закончится и можно будет вернуться в казармы храмовников.</p><p>И Киллин из стражи Киркволла — тогда на её лице был лишь один шрам, серебристое пятно на подбородке в качестве любезности от гнома, пытавшегося ударить головой — опустошает кружку и требует ещё, разгорячённая, шумная и едва держащаяся на ногах.</p><p>Он подходит, собираясь предложить ей отправиться домой и не позорить свою форму, и…</p><p>— Оставь её, — говорит один из её собутыльников, и, заглушаемый шумом таверны, бормочет что-то, из чего Каллен разбирает только «три маленьких ребёнка» и «подонок».</p><p>Он возвращается на своё место, заказывает себе второй эль и сидит, не прикасаясь к нему. Смотрит на высокую женщину с широкими плечами и мягкими серыми глазами, как она заказывает ещё кружку, и ещё одну, и ещё. Есть и другие, кто бросают на неё взгляды, пара подозрительных мужчин у дверей. Каллену очень не нравится расчётливое выражение на их лицах, когда Киллин снова заказывает эль.</p><p>Когда она объявляет на всю таверну, что ей надо «отлить как лошади» и, пошатываясь, идёт к двери, те двое поднимаются.</p><p>Каллен вскакивает на ноги, смотрит на них, и они оседают.</p><p>Он следует за Киллин в переулок — а вдруг у них есть сообщники, поджидающие её снаружи? Но она согнулась под дождем, опирается руками на колени. Каллен подходит к ней, спрашивает, всё ли в порядке.<br/>.<br/>Её выворачивает на его ботинки.</p><p>— Создатель, прости, — бормочет она, старается отвернуться и теряет равновесие. Ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как подхватить её. Каллен держит её, пока она кашляет и избавляется от немалого количества алкоголя. Дождь струится по его шее и пробирается ему под воротник.</p><p>Наконец она выпрямляется, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p> — Спасибо. Извини.</p><p>Капли дождя, словно слёзы, струятся по её лицу.</p><p>Он вежливо возражает, а затем произносит дурацкое замечание насчет того, что нужно быть внимательнее.</p><p>Она обстоятельно, во всех ужасных подробностях объясняет ему, что значит «внимательнее», когда отряд стражи вместо того, чтобы пренебречь правилами и взломать дверь, ждёт приказов, и что это даёт мужчине внутри пятнадцать отвратительных минут с тремя маленькими детьми, которых он захватил на улице.</p><p>Когда она замолкает, Каллена самого тошнит.</p><p>— Если вы знали, что они были там…</p><p>— Мы должны были задержать его за неуплату налогов, — тон усталый, ярость иссякла. — Он <b>думал</b>, что мы всё знали.</p><p> — Мне… — «жаль», но это бесполезно. — Я провожу тебя до казарм.</p><p>— Ещё нет, — говорит Киллин, слегка покачиваясь и тряся головой, — Я еще недостаточно пьяна. Даже и не близко.</p><p>В конце концов он идет за ней внутрь и еще несколько часов сидит над своим нетронутым напитком. Её друзья, едва ли трезвее, чем она, закидывают её руки себе на плечи и волокут её к казармам стражи.</p><p>Каллен идёт за ними следом, на разумном расстоянии, пока они не заходят в здание. Он не вполне уверен, почему для него так важно, чтобы эти стражники не при исполнении дошли до дома, и чтобы их не ограбили или на них не напали — разве что дело в том, как Киллин Ханмаунт часами стояла у деревянной двери, за которой был мужчина с факелом у бочки с маслом, и ни разу не повысила голоса, задабривая и уговаривая, пока наконец не убедила его впустить храмовников.</p><p>Здесь в Скайхолде для неё нет никакой опасности, разве что упасть с лестницы, но Каллен всё ещё сидит рядом с ней, пока она пьёт. Таверна пустеет, и наконец Киллин отталкивает последнюю кружку и медленно и осторожно встаёт.</p><p>Ей приходится цепляться за него, чтобы вскарабкаться по ступеням. Затащить её на чердак требует определённого количества времени и терпения. В конце концов она переваливается через последнюю перекладину, ползёт по полу к своему спальному мешку и падает на него лицом вниз, почти мгновенно начиная похрапывать.</p><p>Каллен сбрасывает свой плащ и снимает с неё доспехи, потом встаёт перед ней на колени, после секундного замешательства расшнуровывает её ботинки и затем завязки камзола. Он старается глядеть в сторону, пока распускает достаточно, чтобы ей было комфортно, и сосредотачивается только и исключительно на самом процессе.</p><p>Укрывает её одеялом и после минутного раздумья ставит рядом с её постелью таз.</p><p>
  <i>Совсем не по плану леди Тревельян.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Под луной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Инквизитор танцует.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сэр Каллен Стэнтон Резерфорд! — хихикает девушка. — Такой выдающийся.</p><p>— Едва ли, мисс, — произносит Каллен, — Прошу меня простить.</p><p>Она и её две подруги — самые настойчивые из всех его преследователей на балу в Халамширале. Продвигаясь вперёд, он слышит, как они следуют за ним; туфельки с драгоценностями постукивают по мраморному полу. Дыхание Создателя! Он отвергал каждое приглашение на танец, не обращая внимания на мрачные взгляды Жозефины и её шепот о подобающем поведении; когда с ним заговаривали, он был только вежлив и ничего более, — и всё равно кокетки ходят за ним по пятам всю ночь.</p><p><i>Конечно, скоро нам можно будет уехать.</i> Императрица в безопасности, Великую Герцогиню арестовали. Он заворачивает за угол и оказывается в тупике. Каллен вынужден повернуть назад — но там три девушки своими широкими платьями фактически перегородили коридор. Просто оттолкнуть их значило бы нарушить указания Жозефины, а Инквизиции нужно закрепить новый союз.</p><p>Он заставляет себя улыбнуться.</p><p>— Леди. У меня есть дела по военной части.</p><p>— Такой бравый! — произносит одна из них, взмахивая веером. Хотя они почти одинаковы, Каллен почти уверен, что не она главная — скорее та, в синем с синим, чем эта, в синем с серым.</p><p>— Боюсь, что дела срочные, — он старается проскользнуть мимо них.</p><p>— И даже нет времени для одного маленького танца? — Синяя с синим напирает на него, её пальчики взбегают по его предплечью.</p><p>Каллен будто со стороны видит, как его рука сжимает её запястье так сильно, что она роняет веер, слышит свой голос:</p><p>— Я сказал <b>нет</b>.</p><p>— Коммандер! — приветственный голос Жозефины зовёт из дальнего конца коридора, и он отпускает запястье девушки, пользуясь возможностью сбежать. Жозефина хмурится, когда он подходит к ней.</p><p> — Вы в порядке, Коммандер? Вы вспотели.</p><p>Он утирает лоб рукавом.</p><p>— Здесь жарко.</p><p>На самом деле нет, но она тактично умалчивает об этом.</p><p>— Рада, что смогла Вас найти. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны и не бродите в одиночку.</p><p>— Я думал, мы позаботились о безопасности.</p><p>— Так и есть.</p><p>— Так в чем дело?</p><p>— Та юная леди в синем платье — младшая дочь графини Элуитты де Монтан. Которая осведомлялась о вашей родословной.</p><p>Каллен хмурится.</p><p>— У меня нет родословной.</p><p>— И это ни в малейшей степени её не волнует. Будьте настороже, Коммандер. Графиня Элуитта будет всеми силами пытаться улучшить своё положение после того, как она поддержала Гаспара. Связать себя плотнее с Инквизицией, выдав замуж за Коммандера Инквизиции самую младшую и наименее значительную из своих многочисленных дочерей — идеальное решение для нее.</p><p>— Я не намерен делать предложение девушке, — заверяет он Жозефину, но та качает головой.</p><p>— Это Игра, Коммандер. Её друзья будут свидетельствовать, что вы так и сделали, более того — что вы подтвердили своё обещание физически. Это поставило бы Инквизицию в очень щекотливое положение при Дворе в такой сложный момент. Так что, пожалуйста, разве что вы и в самом деле хотите жениться на ней…</p><p>— Создатель, нет, — яростно произносит он.</p><p>— Тогда не оставайтесь с ней наедине без беспристрастных свидетелей.</p><p>«Легче сказать, чем сделать», — думает он, торопясь по ещё одному коридору. Он планировал прицепиться к Жозефине, словно клещ к мабари, но потом увидел, как Инквизитор стоит одна на балконе. Полнолуние, вид, достойный самого напыщенного произведения Варрика, и Каллен вспомнил выражение лица Леди Тревельян днём в саду. «Иди и поговори с ней», — предложил он Жозефине, и слегка улыбнулся, когда ту не пришлось просить дважды.</p><p>Но он остался один, а дочь графини Элуитты и её союзницы приближаются.</p><p>И ради всего святого, он не может никого найти.</p><p>Заворачивая за угол и почти сбегая по ступеням, Каллен старается подавить панику — ради всего святого, пусть всё будет хорошо. Её руки на нём, сладкий цветочный аромат, и он не может выбраться, не может…</p><p>Облегченно хватая воздух ртом, он видит Киллин.</p><p>Она всё еще в доспехах, хоть и расстегнула свой латный воротник, и когда он подходит к ней, она пахнет маслом для ламп, и потом, и элем, который цедит. И он хватает её за локоть, словно цепляясь за якорь, который не даст ему упасть в Тень. Килл, как всегда, хороша в планировании отступлений, даже и от дочерей графини на балу; она ведёт его в конюшню, и Каллен чувствует огромное облегчение, когда её решение оказывается верным: ни одна орлесианка не рискнет идти в стойла в своих разукрашенных шлёпанцах.</p><p>— Я видела, как ты завалил кунари, двух гномов и мула одновременно, — произносит Киллин, когда он опирается на стену, чтобы отдышаться, — И мул был пьян.</p><p>Он пытается объяснить всё, умолчав о своей нелогичной панике, и благодарит Создателя за прекрасную кобылу в стойле неподалеку, которая отвлекает на себя внимание Киллин. Её собственный конь — едва выезженный чалый с дурным характером. Она притворяется, что ей нет дела до лошадей или на чём ездить, но Каллен видел её со своим Стальным Сердцем и знает, что это неправда. Скорее всего, она просто всё это время отправляла почти всё жалованье своей семье, с того самого момента, как вступила в стражу Киркволла.</p><p>Её руки ласковы, голос нежен, когда она воркует с кобылой. Спокойствие окружает её, как зачарованный щит мага, и, глядя, как она гладит блестящую шею лошади, Каллен чувствует, как последнее напряжение уходит из его плеч. <i>Да, моя хорошая, моя дорогая, всё в порядке, всё в порядке, моя красавица, моя милая.</i></p><p>Зимний Дворец, Инквизиция, Корифей — все внезапно отодвигаются на тысячу миль. Каллен, с навозом на ботинках и соломой, налипшей на рукав, хочет стоять на этом месте вечно, слушать тихий голос Килл, смотреть на медленные движения её рук, видеть нежность на её лице. Он почти верит, что, если потянется к ней, она придёт в его объятия с мурлыканьем, так же будет прикасаться к его спине, как трогала лошадь, будет шептать те же самые успокаивающие нежности: мой хороший, мой дорогой, всё в порядке… Волшебство момента так сильно, что его рука почти начинает медленно подниматься к ней, когда она гладит лошадь в последний раз и отступает, разрушив чары.</p><p>— Пойдём, — говорит она. — Они уже должны были сдаться, а если и нет, я защищу тебя. И Инквизитор будет беспокоиться, куда ты пропал.</p><p>Он неохотно следует за ней, покидая их убежище и возвращаясь в большой мир.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. В темноте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой мыло и вода приводят к неожиданным последствиям.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты приказала мне подарить ей что-нибудь, — заявляет Каллен леди Тревельян, — Она кое-что хочет. Но мне нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>Инквизитор рада помочь, и ко времени, как они прибывают в Скайхолд, письма уже разосланы и ответ получен. Каллену дорогого стоит сдержаться и не поделиться хорошими новостями с Киллин. <i>Её зовут Светлячок… она будет в Скайхолде к концу недели… она будет твоей.</i></p><p>Но пусть лучше это будет сюрприз, и он ничего не говорит, просто оставляет Стальное Сердце на её попечение и следует за Инквизитором в ставку командования.</p><p>Совещание необычайно коротко, но на сей раз они все были там, и это — скорее возможность поздравить друг друга с общим успехом операции. Жозефина предлагает выпить за победу. Каллен глазеет на её пальцы, переплетённые с пальцами Инквизитора, ловит взгляд Лелианы. Почти хором они находят предлог уйти.</p><p>Он останавливается в Главном Зале, чтобы перекусить, и Дориан произносит пару отточенных замечаний насчет гигиены Ферелдена. Даже не беря во внимание декадентские обычаи Тевинтера, у мага есть поводы возмущаться: путешествие домой вкупе со временем, проведенным в конюшнях Халамширала, оставило особенно едкий душок. Каллен решает, что несмотря на поздний час и холод, ему непременно следует помыться.</p><p>Заходя в прачечную, он слышит ужасный грохот из помещения для ванн и, через мгновение:</p><p>— Дряблая задница Андрасте!</p><p>Голос безошибочно узнаваем, как и манера выражаться. Килл.</p><p>— Килл, это ты?</p><p>Её голос приглушен.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Дверь в помещение открыта настежь, впереди темно.</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Опрокинула ванну. Я в порядке.</p><p>Удар при падении был очень громким.</p><p>— Ты уверена?</p><p>— Да, — и затем, — Да мать же!..</p><p>Ещё грохот, сопровождающийся потоком и вправду впечатляющих непристойностей, убеждающих его, что она не могла серьёзно пострадать.</p><p>Он старается не смеяться над «Старческий корсет Создателя!»</p><p>— Потому что по звуку не скажешь, что у тебя все хорошо.</p><p>— Свеча погасла.</p><p>Он зажигает другую и подходит к двери, затем медлит. Нет ни одной причины, чтобы не входить, когда другой солдат моется. Это нормальная, обычная ситуация. Но… Он прочищает горло.</p><p>— Принести другую?</p><p>После её приглашения у него просто нет выбора.</p><p>Он старается не смотреть на неё, когда зажигает потухшую свечу от своей. В конце концов, он видел её тело и раньше, в вынужденной близости соседства и общих умываний. Видел её спину и плечи с мощными мышцами, скользившими под кожей, видел её ноги, мускулистые и гибкие, как у акробатки, видел её маленькие, упругие груди с сосками цвета шиповника, время от времени даже темный треугольник волос между её ног…</p><p>Но он никогда не видел её <i>голой</i>, с головы до пят, и он не может отвести взгляд. Она изучает ссадину на локте, опустив голову, её позвоночник вытянут в одну прямую линию от шеи до поясницы, бисерные капли воды сияют в свете свечи на плавном изгибе её бедра и напряженных мышцах голени. Затем она поворачивается, чтобы достать простыню, изгибаясь, словно лук.</p><p>Если бы они поменялись местами, он бы не удержался и хотя бы разок взглянул на нее, но Килл совсем не смотрит на него. Даже голой в его присутствии она не воспринимает его как мужчину.</p><p>Он приносит ей сухую простыню, сухую одежду из прачечной, и она, поблагодарив его как ни в чем не бывало, встаёт, чтобы вытереться. Каллен понимает, что должен отвернуться, но у него не выходит. Она протирает руки, шею, затем вытирает свои груди с напряженными от холодного воздуха сосками. В своих мыслях он забирает у нее простыню и делает то же, только медленнее, позволяя грубой ткани стелиться по её чувствительной коже, представляет, как она задыхается от прикосновений, прижимается к нему, и её колени подгибаются, она проводит руками по его волосам, шее, груди, и он спускается всё ниже… <i>касаться, целовать её везде</i>, говорила леди Тревельян, и Создатель, он мог бы часами изучать маленькие чудеса — щиколотки Киллин, изгиб её стоп — руками и губами, запоминая, как мышцы ног так славно переходят в изгиб её поясницы…</p><p>Он слышит своё дыхание, рваное и ускоренное, и с усилием поворачивается к ней спиной, пока она не заметила, в каком он состоянии. Она убежала в Крествуд после его сбивчивого признания в чувствах к ней — она убежит в Свистящие Пустоши и дальше, если поймет, что вид её тела вызвал у него возбуждение такой силы, что форменные штаны натянулись. Он бросает еще взгляд, пока она одевается; дуплет, который он нашел в корзине для белья, открывает одно мускулистое плечо и очертания груди; он снова останавливает свой взгляд на стене. Она так близко к нему, всего лишь в паре шагов, и он не может не думать о том, чтобы пройти их, потянуться к ней, прикоснуться, запустить пальцы в её густые волосы, подстриженные по шею, почувствовать сильные, подтянутые мышцы под её кожей. Нет никаких сомнений, что сегодня ночью он увидит её во сне, прикоснется к ней, ощутит вкус… этого достаточно, этого недостаточно.</p><p>И она заговаривает с ним обычным тоном, в духе светской беседы, и ему нужен подходящий повод, чтобы держаться к ней спиной — не «член сейчас порвет мне ширинку».</p><p><i>Ванна</i>. Он устанавливает её, как можно небрежнее через голову снимает с себя рубашку и вешает на крючок, не поворачиваясь к ней. Вода из трубы будет ледяной — может быть, ему удастся как бы случайно брызнуть себе на промежность, пока он наполняет ванну.</p><p>Но ухищрения не нужны. Килл что-то говорит о столовой и через мгновение уходит.</p><p>Каллен закрывает за ней дверь, приваливается к двери спиной, чтобы убедиться, что никто не войдет, и освобождает свой ноющий член из заточения — представляет, что это её рука, представляет: «О, Каллен, пожалуйста», — и кончает почти внезапно, так сильно, что колени подламываются, и он едва чувствует падение на каменные плиты пола.</p><p>Он клялся, что больше этого не сделает, но Создатель, он лишь плоть и кровь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Четыре в руке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой кое-кто не блефует.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Порочная Добродетель — игра Каллена. <i>Стратегия, математика, способность читать людей, скрывать свои чувства</i> — всё его сильные стороны. Когда он говорит об этом Килл, она смеётся над ним, но ей придётся признать свою неправоту, когда он вернётся в кабинет с выигрышем.</p><p>Конечно, леди Монтилье невероятно везёт, но это не так уж необычно в карточной игре. Он выжидает, пока Варрик закручивает историю об ограблении поместья герцога Проспера вместе с Защитницей Киркволла, потихоньку пожиная плоды дисциплинированного подхода к ставкам, основанного на чистой математике.</p><p>Он рассчитывает шансы вытащить ещё одного Герцога, когда Дориан светским тоном осведомляется:</p><p>— А как там твоя прекрасная леди лейтенант, Коммандер?</p><p><i>Один к восемнадцати, что значит</i>… Он не может вспомнить, что это значит, видит, что Блэкволл поднимает ставки.</p><p>— Как ты видел, с ней всё хорошо.</p><p> — Если всё пройдёт по плану, скоро ей найдётся кого как следует оседлать, — произносит леди Тревельян с озорной усмешкой, и Создатель, она же не специально сказала всё именно <i>так</i>, верно? Но Жозефина хихикает, Дориан поднимает бровь, и Каллен опасается, что да, она точно знала, как это прозвучит. Он молит, чтобы его смущение было не так очевидно, как чувствуется.</p><p> — Новая лошадь, — произносит он быстро, вытаскивает карту и ставит ещё три серебра.</p><p> — Ты уверен, Кудряшка? — спрашивает Варрик, скидывая свою руку.</p><p> Он совсем не уверен, совсем потерял счет, какие карты еще в колоде, но он точно хочет поменять тему.</p><p>— Да, конечно.</p><p> Варрик качает головой.</p><p>— Что ж, не говори, что тебя не предупреждали.</p><p> Дориан, демоны его побери, не сдаётся.</p><p>— Тогда тебе также надо достать пони для этого её пострела, — он выкатывает три серебряных монеты на центр стола. — Вы втроём сможете проехаться по округе — если эта отвратительная погода когда-нибудь улучшится.</p><p> Это слишком близко к тому, что иногда приходит Каллену в голову, чтобы быть приятным.</p><p>— Не думаю, что Фел умеет ездить верхом, — быстро говорит он.</p><p> — Ты и твоя леди лейтенант можете научить её, будет чудесный семейный момент.</p><p> — У ребёнка есть своя семья, Дориан, — отмечает Каллен, снова ставит. Брови мага поднимаются, и он обменивается долгим взглядом с Железным Быком. У Каллена неприятное чувство, что он как-то подставил себя, но не может понять, как. — В любом случае, и Килл, и я слишком заняты.</p><p> — Найдете немного времени, когда Светлячок прибудет, — говорит леди Тревельян, — Ожидаю твой отчет по пригодности кобылы, и как Киллин с ней справится. Это приказ, Коммандер, если вдруг ты не понял.</p><p>Её взгляд искоса напоминает ему о разговоре в саду — проводи с ней время, не работая и не сражаясь.</p><p>Что в свою очередь напоминает ему о <i>«касайся её, целуй её, везде»</i>, о том, что Килл может стонать, как показывала Инквизитор, как…</p><p> — Я снова выиграла! — объявляет Жозефина с удивлением.</p><p>Каллен смотрит на значительно уменьшившуюся кучку монет напротив него. Ему следовало бы прекратить игру, но в штанах слишком тесно, и он в самом деле сейчас не намерен вставать из-за стола при всех.</p><p>— Еще одну, — произносит он, — Я разгадал ваш секрет, леди Посол.</p><p>Она улыбается.</p><p>— Коммандер, все знают, у леди нет секретов.</p><p>Пока брови леди Тревельян ползут вверх, и она одними губами произносит: «О, неужели?», Каллен говорит:</p><p> — Тогда посмотрим, продлится ли ваше везение.</p><p>И оно длится, но, к счастью, его эрекция не такая стойкая.</p><p>Факт, за который он дважды благодарен, когда Инквизитор настаивает, что его «ставлю всё» включало в себя всё, что он принес за стол, включая одежду.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Пока горит свеча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой один секрет раскрывается, а другой нет.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сэр Медведь? — произносит Фел, пиная ножки своего стула.</p><p>Каллен отвечает неопределенным звуком, давая понять, что слышит, но большая часть его рассудка всё ещё занята вопросом, что делать с теми, кто ответил на соглашения Серых Стражей — ведь их Серый Страж, выходит, фальшивый.</p><p> — Килл говорит, что нельзя рассказывать о личных вещах других людей, только иногда.</p><p> Это, из уст Фел, требует его полного внимания.</p><p> — Более или менее правда, — говорит он осторожно.</p><p> — А как узнать, когда? — серьёзно спрашивает она.</p><p> — Это, э, зависит. Что конкретно сказала Килл?</p><p> — Она сказала, что мне не следует говорить ей, что Мама и Папа говорили друг другу, но сказать ей, что сэр Дориан спит на полу в коридоре, было правильно.</p><p> — А, — произносит Каллен, начав немного разбираться в ситуации, — Всегда правильно рассказать, если кому-то плохо или если кто-то болен. Или несчастлив. Но если ты случайно услышишь, что люди говорят друг другу — это личное.</p><p> — О, — она замолкает и снова начинает пинать свою табуретку, и Каллен возвращается к бумагам. — Сэр Медведь?</p><p> — Ммм?</p><p> — Я несчастна.</p><p>Он очень осторожно кладёт свое перо, отмечает, что её тон не отличается от обычного, от всей души надеется, что дело в какой-нибудь детской обиде, что ей скучно в школе, или она хочет новую ленточку.</p><p>— О? Почему?</p><p> — Я буду скучать по тебе, когда ты женишься.</p><p> Каллен смотрит на неё, закрывает рот. Не так уж плохо, как он боялся, намного более запутанно, чем он надеялся.</p><p>— А… тебе не стоит переживать из-за этого. Я не, э. Планирую жениться.</p><p> Фел просияла.</p><p>— Хорошо! Тогда ты можешь жениться на Килл. Она сказала, что ты не можешь, и я подумала, что ты женишься на ком-то другом.</p><p> — Почему, э… — он подбирает перо, подписывает что-то перед собой. Он знает, что пожалеет об этом, но не может удержаться. — А почему она сказала, что я не могу?</p><p> — Она сказала, что нужно больше, чем быть друзьями, — говорит Фел, и потом с живым интересом, — а что ещё?</p><p>Да, он жалеет, что спросил, и не только потому, что от Фел последовал другой вопрос, ещё более неловкий. Ему хотелось бы верить, что Килл хотя бы немножко начинает видеть его больше, чем другом.</p><p>— Взрослые, э, вещи. Ты поймёшь, когда станешь старше.</p><p>Фел надувается.</p><p> — Все так говорят.</p><p> — Потому что это правда, — Каллен выдавливает из себя улыбку, — Потерпи немножко, зверёныш. Не успеешь оглянуться, как станешь взрослой. А теперь можешь мне кое в чем помочь? Это секрет.</p><p> — И от Килл? — с интересом тянет Фел, успешно отвлекаясь.</p><p>— Особенно от Килл. Это сюрприз для неё. Подарок.</p><p> Когда она уходит уточнить у Лелианы, на каком этапе лошади из Халамширала - включая Светлячка - находятся в своём медленном и осторожном путешествии в Скайхолд, он снова возвращается к соглашениям. Леди Посол считает, что лучше всего будет возвратить всё, что получила Инквизиция, по доброй воле - а вот Каллен не так уж уверен.</p><p> Дверь распахивается.</p><p>— Это правда насчёт Блэкволла? — с порога спрашивает Киллин.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. В свете раннего утра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Киллин так и не узнаёт кое-что.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Леди Тревельян берет Каллена за руку, тянет его к ступеням.</p><p>— Оставь её ненадолго, — он бросает взгляд туда, где Киллин ведёт Светлячка к стойлам, и Инквизитор сжимает его руку ещё сильнее, — Каллен. Не надо делать всё так явно.</p><p>Он позволяет ей увести себя, не вполне уверенный, что она права, не вполне уверенный, что ему не нужно повернуть назад, пойти в конюшню и сказать…</p><p>Что сказать? Нет, леди Тревельян права. Говорить Килл о своих чувствах сейчас было бы похоже на попытку подкупить её.</p><p>Но пока они направляются на обещанный завтрак, он думает, что был прав — сюрприз удался. Абсолютное изумление Килл, когда он сказал ей, что Светлячок — её лошадь, постепенное осознание, что загорелось на её счастливом лице… это стоило попыток сохранить секрет.</p><p>Он притворялся, что говорит с лошадью, которая вынюхивала яблоки в его карманах. <i>Вот так, красавица, вот так, моя дорогая</i>. Смотрел, как они летали по двору — лошадь и всадник одинаково грациозные, любовь и радость на удивлённом лице Киллин, пусть не к нему, но из-за него.</p><p>Этого достаточно, этого недостаточно.</p><p>Пальцы щёлкают напротив его лица, и он моргает.</p><p>— Я говорю, джем или мед? — спрашивает леди Тревельян, и он понимает, что они находятся за маленьким столом на её балконе, и сидят там вот уже несколько минут.</p><p>Он прочишает горло.</p><p>— Джем, спасибо. Извини, я… отвлёкся.</p><p> — Очевидно, — сухо произносит леди Тревельян.</p><p>— Она… Килл была очень рада. Спасибо.</p><p>— Ей и следует, — Инквизитор разливает чай, — Прекрасная лошадь, если повезёт, и жеребята пойдут отличные. — Хитрый взгляд. — Мог бы свести её со Стальным Сердцем.</p><p>Он краснеет.</p><p>— Ты дразнишь меня.</p><p>— Так и есть, — говорит она самодовольно, — Но это была хорошая идея, насчет кобылы. Просто не торопи события. Сделай пару намёков. Комплименты, всё такое.</p><p>— Я постоянно делаю ей комплименты, — произносит Каллен. — Не то, чтобы это… изменило её чувства.</p><p><i>Друзья</i>, сказала она Фел.</p><p>— Ммм, — тянет Инквизитор. — Молодец, разобралась с купцами, Килл. Я рад, что можно передать это тебе, ты справишься, Килл. Отличная работа с рекрутами, Килл. Звучит знакомо?</p><p>Каллену приходится признать, что да, весьма, и Инквизитор закатывает глаза:</p><p>— Ты безнадёжен. Скажи ей, что она красивая! Скажи, что тебе нравится её причёска. Как красиво она поёт.</p><p> — Когда она поёт, это больше всего похоже на страдающую несварением лягушку, - отмечает Каллен, -  И она отрезает свои волосы ножом.</p><p>— Что-то ты не очень заинтересован. Судя по тому, как это звучит, можешь и получше найти.</p><p>— Едва ли это в принципе возможно, Инквизитор, — огрызается он, сохраняя холодный и официальный тон, и она смеётся.</p><p>— <i>Так-то лучше</i>. Запомни это чувство и используй его, когда говоришь с ней. Вспомни первое, что ты в ней заметил — то, о чем ты в первую очередь думаешь, когда думаешь о ней. — И когда он зарделся, она сухо добавляет, — Может быть, пока что не <i>всё</i>, о чем думаешь.</p><p>— Всё-таки. — Каллен трясет головой, тянется за своим чаем, — Сомневаюсь, что она…</p><p>— Может быть, она всё-таки в <i>моём</i> вкусе? Она выказывала хоть <i>какой-то</i> интерес, когда мы отправили тебя обратно в кабинет во всём твоём природном великолепии?</p><p>— Это было?.. — Глядя на её невинные, широко распахнутые глаза, он не может не улыбнуться, — Я не пошел в кабинет. Я спрятался, пока мне не принесли одежду. И да, это была Килл. И нет, она даже не взглянула на меня.</p><p>— О, понятно. Значит, у тебя все в порядке, — и когда он изумляется, она вздыхает, — Каллен. Ты не то, чтобы <i>плохо сложен</i>. Пылающий меч Андрасте, <b>я</b> смотрела. Единственная причина, по которой женщина не бросит на тебя хоть один взгляд — если, конечно, она не мертва — она <i>заинтересована</i>, но старается этого не показывать.</p><p>Это новая, весьма поразительная мысль, и Каллен не вполне убежден, что верит, как бы ему того ни хотелось.</p><p>— А как ты… это. Как узнать?</p><p>— Ну, я бы нашла предлог встать чуть ближе к ней, прикоснуться к её руке, плечу — и смотреть, не покраснеет ли она, не собьётся ли её дыхание, не расширятся ли зрачки, — леди Тревельян озорно улыбается ему над кружкой, — И комплименты. И совместные поездки. И… старайся не говорить ей, что она звучит как больная амфибия.</p><p>С последним Каллен точно справится.</p><p>С остальным… что ж, он постарается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. На поле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Каллену хочется играть грязно.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каллен не то, чтобы <i>берёт</i> Киллин с собой на прогулки; она — из тех женщин, что и сами дойдут куда захотят. Но он то и дело выкраивает часок-другой для них обоих и предлагает покататься верхом. Киллин никогда не нужно просить дважды, она влюблена в кобылу больше, чем любая из героинь Варрика в своего назначенного героя. Когда леди Тревельян возвращается из Эмприз-дю-Лиона, Каллен готов отчитаться, что Светлячок — достойный представитель Имперских конюшен, а Килл на такой лошади — замечательная и умелая наездница.</p><p>Замечательная и умелая — этих слов недостаточно, чтобы описать чуткую твердость её рук, управляющих поводьями, естественную прямоту осанки, то, как уверенно она держится в седле, но вряд ли леди Тревельян нужны такие детали.</p><p> <i>Делай ей комплименты</i>, вспоминает он, когда они возвращаются в Скайхолд утром, и прочищает горло.</p><p>— Ты, э. Очень хорошо выглядишь. На ней.</p><p> Он вознаграждён быстрой улыбкой.</p><p>— А как же. Она — совершенство.</p><p>Он всё ещё старается набраться смелости, чтобы сказать «как и её всадница», когда они проезжают ворота, и в суматохе конюшни момент упущен.</p><p>А затем и вовсе исчезает перед последними отчетами из Сарнии. Читая, Каллен видит перед собой знакомые лица, как медленно они искажаются от красного лириума под кожей, поглощающего разум и память. Раз или два в его жизни всё пошло бы иначе — и даже не по его воле, а по решению старших по званию, — и он был бы одним из тех, что потеряли себя в песне.</p><p>И он знает, что быстрое и всеобъемлющее превращение красного лириума однажды стало бы искушением и для него — если бы холодная отстранённость его ежедневной дозы и последующая потеря памяти всё ещё были бы обещанием, а не ценой.</p><p>В эту ночь «Каллен, ты спишь» пробуждает его от новых туманных снов про зазубренные красные кристаллы и флягу, что излучает забвение. У него пересыхает во рту, горло горит от той жажды, что только лириум может утолить.</p><p>Он находит кувшин с водой, пьёт кружку за кружкой. Поворачивается, чтобы увидеть Киллин, которая приподнялась на одном локте. Её лицо в тени, выражение нечитаемо, и он не может рисковать и довериться Инквизитору — что, если она ошибается? Потому что если Килл снова оставит его, оставит его сейчас…</p><p>И что он может ей сказать? <i>Я люблю тебя, и не потому что я — трясущаяся развалина и боюсь спать один. Я люблю тебя, и не потому что ты убираешь за мной рвоту, защищая моё достоинство. Я люблю тебя, и не потому что всё это нельзя было бы вынести без тебя.</i> Как она может поверить в искренность его чувств, что он не почувствовал бы того же к любой другой на её месте?</p><p>Это пройдет. Проходило раньше. Но пока…</p><p>И потом он понимает, что «пока» может быть слишком поздно.</p><p>Фел говорит, что Мишель де Шевин задавал ей глупые вопросы. Любимый цветок Килл, её любимая еда… замужем ли она.</p><p>Киллин считает, что де Шевин просто пытается выпросить себе назначение.</p><p>У Каллена есть пара подходящих вариантов для доброго шевалье. Первыми на ум приходят Свистящие Пустоши. Потом он упрекает себя — может ли он винить этого мужчину за то, что у него безупречный вкус?</p><p>
  <i>Да. Да, я могу.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. В постели</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Киллин одалживает плащ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каллен слышит себя со стороны, словно это кто-то другой, какой-то грубый ублюдок, которому следовало бы дать взбучку за такие слова в адрес Киллин Ханмаунт. <i>Подкупает офицера Инквизиции… встреча с кем-то в столовой — вряд ли приглашение на ужин… если у тебя будет время сегодня днём между организацией романтических свиданий…</i></p><p>И она уходит, прежде чем он может взять свои слова назад, сказать <i>«У сэра Мишеля отличный вкус»</i>, сказать <i>«Значит, я буду скучать по тебе».</i></p><p>Она не возвращается после полудня, и он не может её за это винить. Приходит отчет из храма Думата. Поворачиваясь, чтобы сказать ей об этом, он видит, что в комнате никого нет — и во всей этой суматохе он пропустил последний приём пищи.</p><p>Перечитывает отчет снова и снова, притворяясь, что не прислушивается, не раздадутся ли её шаги на лестнице. Запоминает его наизусть, и единственное отвлечение, что приносят слова — лишь образы <i>кристаллов, прижимающихся к коже, глаз, пустых от мысли и памяти, силы, что поёт в крови и сметает всё прочь…</i></p><p>Он закрывает глаза. <i>Да пылает в вашей душе неугасимое пламя, всепожирающее и ненасытное, шепчет он. Из Тени Я сотворил вас, и в Тень вы будете возвращаться каждой ночью во сне, чтобы всегда помнили Меня.</i></p><p>
  <i>Сей бренный мир покинувшим, бродить им в Пустоте, не покаянным, веру преступившим,<br/>тем самым испытания не пройдя ― должны знать, что навеки утратили Создателя любовь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Владычица лишь наша их оплачет.</i>
</p><p>Сигнал последней смены стражи звучит до того, как Киллин открывает дверь.</p><p>Её щёки раскраснелись сильнее, чем от холодного ночного воздуха, глаза горят. На плечах у неё накинут дорогой алый плащ, шёлк тусклым сиянием ловит пламя свечи, что отражается и в блеске её волос.</p><p>У неё нет такой одежды. Он бы знал.</p><p>И, при всей уверенности Инквизитора, эта краска, что до сих пор пылает на её щеках, вызвана не <i>Калленом</i>.</p><p>Как она могла предпочесть ему этого самовлюблённого, пижонистого, гарцующего вокруг неё позера-<i>орлесианца</i>? Как <i>Киллин</i>, которую в еде всегда интересовало главным образом её количество, могла потерять голову от пары тарелок засыпанного приправами воздуха, что при имперском дворе считается за трапезу? Как могли дешевые комплименты и флирт Игры повлиять на женщину, что в первую очередь целиком и полностью прагматична?</p><p>Она выглядит… <i>счастливой</i>.</p><p>Похоже, что она влюблена.</p><p>И Каллен должен хоть немного порадоваться за неё, что его самый преданный и верный друг счастлива, что она чувствует ту же дурманящую, опьяняющую нежность, застигшую его врасплох в церкви Убежища.</p><p>Но он не может. Он ей не <i>друг</i>, как бы он ни обещал в Адаманте отказаться от своих чувств.</p><p>Может быть, когда-нибудь и настанет день, когда он сможет представлять её в объятиях другого мужчины и не хотеть поколотить кого-нибудь — лучше всего этого самого мужчину — но пока что он весьма далёк от этого. И соблазн послать сэра Мишеля де Шевина куда-нибудь подальше даже Свистящих Пустошей почти непреодолим.</p><p>Но из-за этого Киллин будет тосковать так же, как тосковал он сам долгими неделями, когда её не было рядом. Может, он и угрюмый ревнивый дурак, что борется с тягой найти сэра Мишеля и подбить ему оба глаза, но он не заставит Киллин страдать.</p><p>Хотя смотреть, как она влюбляется всё больше, слышать, как она говорит о сэре Мишеле, знать, что она с ним… этого ему не вынести.</p><p>Самсон и Мэддокс служат предлогом. <i>Отправляемся с рассветом.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Пока его нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в храме Думата.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Он поёт.</i>
</p><p>Переступая порог храма Думата, Каллен понимает, что допустил ужасную ошибку.</p><p>Маги могут слышать древнюю чарующую песнь красного лириума, но никто не предполагал, что и храмовники тоже.</p><p>Или, может быть, только бывшие храмовники, храмовники без сладкого успокоительного звучания лириума в крови.</p><p>Но она, песня, пронизывает его кости и вены, тёмная, смертоносная и восхитительная, обещая, соблазняя.</p><p>Если он и не забыл, то уже привык к щемящему ощущению незавершенности. Всё в нём сейчас тянется, тоскует, стремится воссоединиться с чем-то большим, тем, что сделает его целым — и это чувство обрушивается на него, когда он вслед за Инквизитором пробирается сквозь красный лириум, словно грибок разросшийся по стенам и полу. Адреналин схватки с отрядами красных храмовников Самсона помогает приглушить это чувство, но даже и так — когда они достигают святилища, Каллен почти ничего не видит из-за пота, руки трясутся так сильно, что вложить меч в ножны у него получается далеко не с первой попытки.</p><p>И она здесь.</p><p>Песня.</p><p>
  <i>Он поёт.</i>
</p><p>Он пытается вспомнить Песнь Света, святую музыку, что поможет приглушить пение в его костях, но на ум приходит лишь: «Да пылает в вашей душе неугасимое пламя, всепожирающее и ненасытное», и он не в силах вспомнить следующую строку.<i> Всепожирающее. Ненасытное. Неугасимое.</i> Но он может погасить его, легко, ещё как легко. Шёпоты проникают в него, пока леди Тревельян разговаривает с умирающим Маддоксом. Всё, хочет сказать Каллен, уже всё. <i>Пойдём.</i></p><p>Но им нужно искать подсказки, что угодно, что поможет победить Самсона. Вот почему они здесь: может быть, это единственный шанс. Он вытирает лицо полой своего плаща, когда никто не видит, старается не смотреть на пустые бутылочки от лириума в углу, отчаянно желает, чтобы Киллин была рядом.</p><p>«Каллен, ты бы совсем умный был, кабы не такой дурак», — сказала бы она, узнав, о чем он думает. Что красный лириум и неизбежные последствия кажутся сейчас небольшой ценой за то, чтобы прекратить пустоту и голод внутри, непереносимую жажду, что сжимает его кожу и скручивает живот.</p><p><i>Каллен, ты бы совсем умный был, кабы не такой дурак</i>, шепчет он себе. Пение в его голове неправильное — не чистая голубая сладость лириума Церкви, а тёмное, острое и насыщенное, словно вино. Оно избавит его от разума и памяти, и не за годы, а за дни сотрёт и его верность, и его любовь. Он цепляется за разницу, за память о том, как должен звучать лириум, слегка звенящий в его венах и наполняющий силой. Он держится, вспоминая голос с раскатистыми гласными Денерима, с легкой картавостью Киркволла, тихий, спокойный и ровный. <i>Каллен, ты бы совсем умный был, кабы не такой дурак</i>.</p><p>Когда они наконец выходят на свежий морозный воздух, он находит предлог — присмотреть за лошадьми, — отходит к деревьям подальше и падает на четвереньки, трясясь, словно в лихорадке, не контролируя тошноту. Небо нависает слишком низко, деревья прижимаются слишком близко, и в то же самое время холод снега под руками едва ощутим, солнечный свет кажется серым и тусклым.</p><p>Как-то Каллен поднимается на ноги, трёт лицо пригоршней снега, возвращается к остальным. <i>Проходило раньше. Пройдет и сейчас.</i></p><p>Не проходит.</p><p>Путешествие обратно в Скайхолд сливается в одно долгое, нескончаемое мгновение пылающей, сжимающей горло жажды. Люди заговаривают с ним, и он отвечает. Они останавливаются на ночлег и снимаются с него. Ему дают еду, он непонимающе смотрит на неё. За этим всем — песня, память о песне, память о том, как хорошо, когда она струится в твоей крови.</p><p>Копыта Стального Сердца уже выбивают ритм на мосту. Они проезжают ворота, направляются в конюшню.</p><p>Он не планирует это, даже не размышляет: тянется, чтобы забрать седельные мешки Инквизитора, пока работник конюшни расседлывает её оленя, и скользит рукой на дно.</p><p>Сжимает в кулаке бутылку, которая, конечно же, там.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Под его броней</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Каллен и Киллин сталкиваются с последствиями.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он просыпается в её объятиях.</p><p>В лунном свете видно, как опухло запястье, что лежит на его плече, видны темнеющие синяки — очертания его пальцев. Каллен закрывает глаза, но не может не чувствовать острый и свежий запах мази. Кажется, он использовал всю банку — как будто в Тедасе достаточно притирок, чтобы стереть следы его жестокости и ярости.</p><p>Но он не смог, не может, никогда не сможет.</p><p> «Отдай мне лириум, Каллен», и она не понимает, отказывается понять, что лириум ему необходим, хотя бы раз, только сейчас, несколько драгоценных часов передышки от жажды, что засела в каждом клочке его тела. Бутыль в его руке мерцает, обещает целостность, обещает покой и силу, и бледную синюю песнь, что будет ласкать его вены. И потом она забирает её, старается <b>спрятать, убрать</b> единственный способ покончить с этой непрекращающейся пустотой и болью.</p><p>Её голос совершенно спокоен.</p><p> — Каллен, ты делаешь мне больно.</p><p>Его рука на её запястье, костяшки побелели, кости трещат от его хватки.</p><p>Когда-то он был уверен, что убьёт того, кто так с ней поступит.</p><p>Когда-то он не поверил бы, что сам им станет.</p><p>Бутыль снова у него в руке, тяжесть сулит холодную синюю отстраненность, контроль над собой, сладкую целостность и освобождение — а Килл подбирается, переносит вес на пятки, готовится снова выхватить у него лириум. Он знает этот её взгляд: она не отступит, не сдастся.</p><p>Он не может довериться и позволить ей забрать бутылку — что, если он снова причинит ей боль?</p><p>Звук стекла, разбившегося о камни, приносит одновременно и отчаяние, и облегчение.</p><p>И всё-таки когда он тянется к Киллин, она с готовностью принимает его, обнимает изо всех сил, держит, когда он готов разлететься на части. Держит его и сейчас, даже во сне, прижав щёку к его макушке; дышит размеренно и спокойно. Лириум зовёт его, но песня приглушена, тише, чем её дыхание, чем ровный стук её сердца рядом с его головой. Должно быть, это слабость — искать защиты в объятиях женщины, цепляясь за нее, рыдая, как ребёнок — но в её объятиях он чувствует себя сильным, как никогда.</p><p>Он клянется на её коже, что не позволит лириуму забрать у себя разум и причинить ей вред. Когда-то, в первый раз, когда он причинил ей боль — внутренности сводит от того, что теперь это <i>первый</i>, а не <i>единственный</i> раз — он был готов сдаться, снова отдаться цепям своей зависимости, чтобы обезопасить её. Теперь он знает, что это не поможет. Она будет пытаться остановить его, и он может… скорее всего, <i>сделает</i>… и <i>этого</i> нельзя допустить. Он бы встал между ней и драконом — и эта жажда, это безумие ничем не лучше.</p><p>И потом он смеётся над собой, потому что если бы они встретили дракона, вряд ли он бы сказал: «Прячься за мной».</p><p>«Ты налево, я направо, подсекаем сухожилия», — вот это больше похоже на правду.</p><p>От его смешка Киллин слегка шевелится, не просыпаясь, шепчет: «Каллен, ты спишь».</p><p>«Я не сплю», — шепчет он в ответ, и она вздыхает и снова погружается в глубокий сон.</p><p>Но, может быть, он не прав. Может быть, всё это сон: надёжный покой её тела, как мягко поднимается и опускается её грудь, рука, что лежит у него на спине — конечно, он не заслужил, чтобы это было правдой.</p><p>Он снова закрывает глаза. Если это сон, его послал Создатель.</p><p>
  <i>О Создатель, услышь мой плач, проведи меня через самые тёмные ночи… отведи мне покой в самых тёплых местах.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мой Творец, суди меня, как я есть.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. В его снах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>От автора:<br/>Первоначальная версия этой главы в «Плечом к плечу» вызвала споры, поскольку в ней согласие было в лучшем случае сомнительным. В результате я её переделала. Тем не менее по запросам некоторых читателей, учитывая, что в предупреждении к этому фику стоит «non-con» и рейтинг соответствующий, для этой главы я использовала события оригинальной версии… Как было указано в «Плечом к плечу», Киллин — ненадежный рассказчик, само собой, как и Каллен (хотя она, пожалуй, недоговаривает больше).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В самый тёмный час перед рассветом Каллен шепчет в плечо Киллин:</p><p>— Мне было восемнадцать. Я был с храмовниками с тех пор, как мне исполнилось <i>тринадцать</i>. Как мог я, как могли <i>мы все</i> знать? Что выбираем… выбираем потерять в итоге всё: память о семье, друзьях, тех, кого мы любим? Или… или вот это.</p><p>Она слушает, мурлычет что-то успокаивающее, гладит его по голове, пока он не засыпает.</p><p>Сны, запутанная мешанина из «Тебе это нравится? А вот так?» и <i>пения, мрачного и пьянящего</i>, и «Создатель, нет, я не буду»… Просыпаясь, он боится, что Килл почувствует, как действуют на него воспоминания о демоне; с облегчением понимает, что его член в полном покое. Не верится, что он может спать с ней в одной постели без толики возбуждения, но кошмар в храме Думата лишил его мужских сил. Хотя, наверное, это неправильный выбор слов, потому что с ней, спящей в его руках, он наконец чувствует себя мужчиной; словно все части его жизни —<i> храмовник, брат, солдат, Коммандер, сын</i> — наконец слились в одно, и он стал цельным.</p><p>Всё же… если непривычное отсутствие либидо станет постоянным, лучше бы ему никогда не обсуждать с Киллин свои чувства к ней.</p><p>— Сэр Медведь, — говорит ему Фел как-то утром, пока Килл ушла за завтраком для всех, — тебе следует побыстрее отослать сэра де Щена.</p><p>Голова болит слишком сильно, чтобы её поправлять.</p><p>— Почему это, зверёныш?</p><p>— Он целовал Килл. Ему должно быть нельзя.</p><p>Да, <b>лучше бы</b>. Де Шевин может предложить ей ночи с перспективами поприятнее, чем кошмары. Судя по тому, что он слышал об орлесианцах, <b>куда как приятнее</b>. Каллен только благодарен, что, как бы далеко ни зашли их отношения с сэром Мишелем, Килл всё еще спит на его чердаке, всё ещё пробирается в постель и обнимает его, всё ещё шепчет слова утешения в сумраке ночи.</p><p>
  <i>Мрачное пение, острое, насыщенное как вино, обещающее заполнить тебя, сливающееся с натянутым, приносящим боль стремлением к чему-то большему, чему-то сильнее…</i>
</p><p>Голос Киллин: «Каллен, совсем бы умный был, кабы не такой дурак».</p><p>Произносит: «Каллен, ты спишь», — сонно мурлыкая, как будто сквозь сон, и он поворачивает голову и смотрит на неё — прямо посреди ползущих к ним тошнотворных вздувшихся вен красного лириума.</p><p>— Я не хочу быть здесь.</p><p>Она берёт его за руку:</p><p> — Тогда пойдём.</p><p>Они поворачиваются и вместе выходят из комнаты, и вместо другого помещения Храма, с его лириумом и безумием, попадают на пристань в Хоннлите. Самая середина лета, тепло — ни дуновения ветерка, несмотря на поздний час; в раскинувшемся над ними небосводе мерцают сверкающие звезды.</p><p>— Как красиво, — говорит Килл. — Где мы?</p><p>— Я вырос неподалеку. Здесь всегда было тихо, — она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на залитую лунным светом воду, и он подходит ближе. — Я любил своих братьев и сестёр, но они были… очень шумными. Я приходил сюда прочистить голову. Само собой, в конце концов они всегда находили меня.</p><p>— Ты был счастлив здесь.</p><p>— Да, был, — его руки обнимают её. — И сейчас тоже, — шепчет в гладкую кожу под её скулой.</p><p>И затем, потому что это сон и всё позволено, он целует её туда, губами ощущая биение пульса Килл. И потому что это сон, она не деревенеет или отдёргивается, а откидывается назад со вздохом удовольствия.</p><p>Осмелев, он проводит рукой вверх по её боку, обхватывает грудь, большим пальцем нащупывает сосок, твёрдый, словно вишнёвая косточка. Она снова вздыхает, склоняет голову набок. И, отважившись, его вторая рука ползёт ниже, по линии её бедра, пальцы скользят ей за пояс. В ответ на прикосновение она прижимается к нему. В первый раз с тех пор, как он вышел из Храма Думата, его член подёргивается, напрягается, и дрожь приятного тепла подкатывает к мошонке.</p><p>Но это сон, поэтому она приподнимает свои бёдра, чтобы быть ближе, придвигается к нему и трётся, и все мысли улетучиваются из его головы.</p><p>— Да, — шепчет она сонно, — да, пожалуйста, Каллен, да.</p><p>Он громко стонет из-за давления на член и…</p><p>Просыпается в своей постели, одной рукой обхватив грудь Килл, а вторую запустив между её ног, прижимаясь к ней с очевидной эрекцией.</p><p>Застывает.</p><p>Потихоньку начинает убирать руку…</p><p>И она приподнимается, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы сохранить прикосновение.</p><p>Он видит изгиб раскрасневшейся щеки, глаз, зажмуренный слишком крепко для сна. Когда он двигается, она двигается вместе с ним, вздох срывается с её сжатых губ. Под его пальцами она словно палый персик, набухший от сока, тёплый, липкий, и когда он шепчет: «Да?», то слышит сквозь её пальцы, прижатые ко рту: «Да, о да».</p><p>И Создатель, в сравнении с её тихими стонами все демонстрации Инквизитора бледнеют; он не мог себе и представить ничего подобного этой близости. Пусть он и давно выучил её реакции в битве или на тренировочном поле как свои собственные: раздражённый вздох, выдающий усталость, напряжение мышц, которое подсказывает, будет ли она делать обманный маневр или парировать, малейшие изменения в её стойке… Но это всё новое, опьяняющее: задержка дыхания, разливающийся по груди жар, гибкость и податливость её тела. «Как узнать», — спрашивал он у Инквизитора; как она не посмеялась над ним? Нет ничего яснее.</p><p>Он хочет войти в неё, Создатель, хочет почувствовать влажный жар не только пальцами, но и вокруг своего члена, знает, что из-за восхитительных движений её тела не продержится долго, но это неважно, ничего не имеет значения, только звук, вид, запах её наслаждения, наслаждения от <b>его</b> прикосновений…</p><p>Она убирает ладонь от рта и сжимает простыню, шепчет «да, пожалуйста, о, да», и оргазм застаёт его внезапно. Пронзительная судорога вырывает у него хриплый стон, и затем Киллин напрягается, подаётся вперёд и затем произносит: «О!» — так, словно она только что узнала что-то неожиданное, но восхитительное, и затем к его изумлению и восторгу изгибается и дрожит в его руках. Волны дрожи пробегают по ней снова и снова, дольше, чем он полагал возможным, пока наконец она не обмякает со вздохом удовлетворения, таким, что по всему его телу разливается слабость.</p><p>Совершенно довольный, он прижимается лицом к её шее и погружается в сон, не думая ни о чём.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Под его столом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Варрик приводит подругу.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Каллен снова просыпается, Киллин нет рядом.</p><p>Он почти убеждён, что ему всё приснилось — но разве смог бы он вообразить эти бессловесные стоны, неожиданные движения бёдер, откровение её оргазма, так отличающегося от его собственного? И, зарываясь лицом в простыни, он чувствует запах их обоих, пота, дыма и секса.</p><p>Создатель, неужели леди Тревельян была права?</p><p>Но что же с чувствами Килл к сэру Мишелю де Шевину, как же тот поцелуй, о котором рассказывала Фел? Наверняка если бы её сердце было отдано другому, она не отвечала бы ему с такой готовностью, так прямо, так чутко… Но опять же, он мало что знает о её личной жизни, не считая редких оговорок о случайных связях в прошлом. И она выскользнула из постели так тихо, не потревожив его.</p><p>Он поднимается, умывается, одевается. Близость, её доброта… Ему бы хотелось, чтобы это было чем-то большим, чтобы это <i>стало</i> чем-то большим, но он предостерегает себя от того, чтобы ждать слишком многого.</p><p>И всё-таки при звуке её шагов по лестнице его сердце бьётся быстрее, беспричинное счастье, словно пузырь, заполняет грудь. Бумаги на столе могут послужить поводом не глазеть на дверь, когда она входит, но заслышав, как поворачивается ручка, он не в силах не смотреть.</p><p>У неё полные руки рулетов и кувшин с чаем, и его захлёстывает облегчение. Конечно. Она ходила за завтраком. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать: «Я скучал по тебе», делает первый шаг из четырёх, что приведут её в его объятия…</p><p>Видит Фел позади неё.</p><p>— Завтрак, — говорит Киллин, — Фел, налей чаю.</p><p>И затем ему:</p><p>— Рада, что ты спал хорошо.</p><p>Несомненно, это какой-то эвфемизм, всё из-за ребёнка, и он краснеет:</p><p>— Я, э… ты ушла, потом я проснулся, я…</p><p>— Спал сном праведника, когда я проснулась, и я была голодна.</p><p>Каллен и сам умирает с голоду, хотя он бы с радостью смахнул и еду, и бумаги со стола на пол и взял бы её здесь и сейчас — если бы не Фел.</p><p>— А ты… э. Выспалась?</p><p>Совершенно сбивая его с толку, она весело произносит:</p><p>— Спала как убитая. Закрыла глаза и открыла их утром, не думаю, что хоть раз переворачивалась. Ничего не помню, в любом случае.</p><p>Его челюсть отвешивается, а она нагибается, чтобы поймать упавший рулет. <i>Так она хочет, чтобы я забыл всё, что случилось? </i>Его сердце застывает. Она добра, поняла, что я хотел её… подарила мне это мгновенье из жалости.</p><p>До того, как он успевает подобрать слова, чтобы дать ей знать, что всё понял, заходит Варрик с гномкой, которую он представляет как Бьянку Даври.</p><p>Со сведениями о красном лириуме.</p><p>Каллен отсылает Фел — есть вещи, которые детям не нужно знать — и слушает, пока Бьянка не приходит к своему выводу.</p><p>Тот лириум живой. Не просто наркотик или яд. Живое существо, как ленточный червь растущее в головах храмовников, жирея на воспоминаниях, эмоциях и всём, что делает их людьми…</p><p>Побледнев, Киллин подаётся к нему, и он берет её ладонь, крепко сжимает, силой своей хватки говоря: «Не я. Только не я».</p><p>Варрик и Бьянка уходят, чтобы потолковать с Инквизитором.</p><p>Каллен осознаёт, что всё ещё проводит пальцем по ладони Килл, медленно поглаживая и массируя, ощущая контраст между грубыми мозолями от рукояти меча и гладкой кожей, думая, где ещё он бы хотел прикоснуться к ней, так же медленно, нежно и уверенно — и понимая, что её дыхание участилось и стало неровным. Рискнув бросить на неё взгляд, он видит, что её полуприкрытые глаза потемнели, губы разомкнулись, на щеках румянец. <i>Создатель, она прекрасна.</i></p><p>И почему бы она не убежала этим утром, что бы она не пыталась сказать, дело не в том, что она его не хочет. Она могла бы с лёгкостью выдернуть руку, но вместо этого её пальцы сжимаются, ресницы опущены, тихое мурлыканье удовольствия срывается с её губ.</p><p>Потом она прочищает горло, и он, слыша шаги Фел по лестнице, поспешно отпускает её.</p><p>Находит новое задание для ребёнка, начинает говорить: «Килл, этим утром…»</p><p>Киллин перебивает его, меняет тему и убегает, пока он достаёт сложенный пергамент из-под одной из ножек стола.</p><p>Каллен полностью, совершенно растерян — и ему не становится легче, когда, развернув пергамент, он читает: «Надеемся, ты нашёл это по <i>правильной </i>причине» — яркими красными чернилами, подписанный «Дж» над «Кви».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. От корки до корки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Варрик и Кассандра обсуждают литературу.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Коммандер, — Кассандра появляется в дверном проёме со скрещенными руками, — нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>Каллен с трудом приходит в себя — пока он ждал возвращения Киллин, всё утро в его голове крутились вопросы. <i>«Была ли это жалость? Вообразил ли я себе слишком много? Может ли она испытывать то же, что и я? Или же она из тех, что может думать сразу о двух мужчинах?»</i></p><p>— Конечно, — он ждёт.</p><p>— Не здесь, — решительно произносит Кассандра и, не дождавшись ответа, поворачивается и устремляется прочь.</p><p>Он следует за ней, ожидая, что она ведёт его в ставку командования из-за какого-то срочного дела — сердце бьётся быстрее, адреналин струится по венам. Внезапно Кассандра поворачивает налево в оружейную и вверх, в свою собственную комнату. Проходя через оружейную, Каллен ищет взглядом Килл, но её нет — хотя оружие, расставленное в идеальном порядке, а также аккуратная стопка снаряжения для починки означают, что недавно она была здесь.</p><p>Поднимаясь по лестнице, он видит Инквизитора и Варрика Тетраса — но не леди Посла или Лелиану. «Стало быть, дело в подруге Варрика, в её сведениях о красном лириуме». На столе кружки с элем, что значит — срочных действий не предвидится. Его пульс замедляется.</p><p>— Каллен, — произносит леди Тревельян, — нам надо поговорить.</p><p> Он кивает, садится напротив неё:</p><p>— Насчёт утра.</p><p>В её глазах мелькает облегчение.</p><p>— Да.</p><p> — Если информация Бьянки верна…</p><p>Варрик перебивает его:</p><p>— Не об <i>этой</i> части утра, Кудряшка.</p><p>— Что за отношения между тобой и лейтенантом Киллин Ханмаунт? — прислонившись к стене, прямо спрашивает Кассандра.</p><p>Кровь Каллена отхлынула от лица. Неужели это сюда так торопилась Киллин? Рассказать руководству, что он воспользовался своим положением? Милостивый Создатель, неужели он так ошибся? Неужели она восприняла произошедшее как <i>насилие</i>?</p><p>Прямо у него перед носом на стол с грохотом опускается кружка.</p><p>— Пей, Кудряшка, — произносит Варрик, — Думаю, тебе это нужно.</p><p>— Я… конечно, я подам в отставку. Но поверьте, мне и в голову не приходило, что она… не хотела, — Каллен кривится при звуке этих оправданий, которые и сам слышал от многих мужчин раньше. <i>«Она сама хотела, она спровоцировала меня… она потом передумала, я думал, она сказала: «Да»…»</i>  Поднимает кружку, делает долгий глоток эля, чтобы загнать обратно подступившую к горлу желчь.</p><p>— <i>Создатель</i>, Каллен, мы не это имели в виду! — быстро произносит леди Тревельян. — Что произошло?</p><p>— Я… мы… она вам жаловалась?</p><p>— Я с ней вовсе не разговаривала. Что… ты думаешь, у неё есть для этого повод?</p><p>Каллен качает головой, которая закружилась от облегчения:</p><p>— Нет. Она… нет. Это, э… — во рту пересохло, и он снова отхлёбывает эля, — было, э. <i>Кое-что</i>. И на мгновение я подумал, что неправильно оценил ситуацию.</p><p>— Каллен, — улыбается Инквизитор, — ты что, наконец подкатил к ней?</p><p>Создатель, едва ли он может смутиться сильнее.</p><p>И затем с балок под потолком разносится громкое и противное чмоканье, и Сэра хихикает:</p><p>— Больше, чем подкатил, судя по его лицу!</p><p><i>Да. </i>«Да, могу и сильнее».</p><p>— Лютик, ты не помогаешь, — отзывается Варрик.</p><p>Сэра повисает головой вниз, цепляясь за балку коленями:</p><p>— А кто сказал, что я хочу помочь? Знаешь что, Коммандер? На самом деле ты титька. Весь такой великий и могучий, прикажешь то, прикажешь это. Никогда и не думаешь о людях, которые суетятся кругом, выполняя эти приказы, да? Нее-е-ет, пока тебе не захотелось засунуть в неё член, и теперь всё — истинная любовь и обожание, и кстати, не забудь тряпки мои постирать. <i>Титька</i>. Просто трахни её уже как следует и поблагодари за то, что она подбирает твоё дерьмо. <i>Правильно</i> поблагодари, — она делает знак V пальцами, подносит их ко рту и с намёком покачивает языком.</p><p>Глядя на его недоумённое лицо, внезапно заливающееся пламенной краской, она так хохочет, что падает с бревна.</p><p>— Неудивительно, что она не хочет продолжения! Спорим, ты думал что чуть-чуть туда-сюда и сжать сиськи — это предел мечтания девушки?</p><p>— Вообще-то, — Каллен слышит свой чопорный тон, — она была вполне удовлетворена.</p><p>— Так что, — хитро произносит леди Тревельян, — <i>разобрался?</i></p><p>Наверняка красный как мак, он пытается скрыть своё смущение за кружкой эля.</p><p>— Я, это… да. Но это ничего не значит. Она…</p><p>— Каллен, тебе нужна помощь, — говорит Варрик. — Не то, чтобы её Инквизиторейшество не старалась, но здесь нужно обращаться к профессионалам.</p><p>— Едва ли этот вопрос в компетенции Инквизиции, — сухо произносит Каллен и поднимается.</p><p>Леди Тревельян вздыхает.</p><p>— Каллен. Мы же твои &lt; i&gt;друзья.</p><p>— Сиськи Андрасте, парень, — Варрик тянет его за плечо обратно за стол. — Как бы забавно это ни было в начале, но сейчас на вас двоих просто больно смотреть.</p><p>— Соглашусь, — заявляет Кассандра, — надо что-то делать.</p><p>— Я… — он отпивает из кружки, слышит свой собственный голос: — Я думал, она… но сейчас она ведёт себя так, как будто ничего не было. — трясет головой: — Может быть, она это из жалости.</p><p>— Честно говоря, по моему опыту как-то не похоже на Киллин, — говорит леди Тревельян, — Скорее она бы предложила тебе использовать правую руку.</p><p>Каллен улыбается. «Именно так бы она и сказала».</p><p>— Тогда я не знаю, почему она… так себя ведёт.</p><p>— Давайте просто спросим, — предлагает Кассандра, и когда одновременно Варрик и Каллен протестующе вскрикивают: — Есть прекрасная традиция с долгой историей — использовать посредников. Обе стороны могут выразить свои чувства, сохранив достоинство. Очень романтично.</p><p>— И что же, <i>ты</i> будешь посредником? — Варрик доливает эля всем сидящим за столом. Кассандра кивает, и он смеётся. — Почти готов согласиться, просто чтобы увидеть это. Почти. — насмешливо изображая акцент Кассандры: — Лейтенант, я здесь, чтобы выяснить серьёзность ваших намерений.</p><p>Кассандра скрещивает руки, свирепо смотрит на него:</p><p>— Я бы так не выражалась! Я бы намекнула, — и, когда и леди Тревельян разражается смехом, — Да! Может быть, что-нибудь из поэзии.</p><p>Каллен поперхнулся своим элем:</p><p>— Я, э. Не думаю, что поэзия. <i>В духе</i> Килл.</p><p>— Можно с ней поговорить как бы невзначай, — задумчиво произносит леди Тревельян, — задать парочку наводящих вопросов.</p><p>Реакция Киллин на Инквизитора и двух её ближайших спутников в разговоре с <i>наводящими</i> вопросами<i> невзначай</i>, скорее всего, обернётся катастрофой. И Каллену известно кое-что, чего не знают остальные.</p><p>— Есть некая договорённость между ней и сэром де Щеном. Шевином.</p><p>— Я с ним разберусь, — решительно заявляет Кассандра.</p><p>— Погоди, — Каллен тычет в неё пальцем, — У Килл есть право. И кроме того, если кто-то и разберётся с де Щеном, это буду я.</p><p>— Успокойся, Кудряшка, — произносит Варрик, — Искательница не собирается перерезать ему глотку и зарыть в неглубокой могиле. <i>Ведь не собирается?</i></p><p>— Определённо нет, — Кассандра полна возмущения, — просто дам ему понять… Что именно ему нужно понять?</p><p>— Нет, — твёрдо говорит Каллен.</p><p>— Или, — предлагает Сэра, — найдёшь себе миленькую пташку, одну из тех, кто скучает в таверне теперь, когда Дориан подцепил Быка…</p><p>— Не пойдёт, — почти в унисон произносят Каллен и Кассандра.</p><p>— Поня-а-атно, — Сэра морщит нос, — я-то только прикидывала, так что ладно. <i>В любом случае. </i>Ревность! Ты мигом узнаешь её чувства, если она увидит тебя на столе по яйца в другой женщине.</p><p>— Довольно ребячества, Сэра, — отрезала Кассандра, — Варрик, у тебя есть дар подбирать верные слова. Может быть, ты напишешь лейтенанту письмо с объяснением от имени Коммандера?</p><p>— Стойте, стойте, — перебивает леди Тревельян. — Я знаю! Не письмо, Варрик… книга.</p><p>Кассандра произносит сухим тоном:</p><p>— Учитывая, как медленно Варрик пишет, это затянется на месяцы.</p><p>— О, ему и не нужно<i> писать</i>, — ухмыляется Инквизитор. — Нет, вот что сделаем…</p><p>Каллен думает, что совершенно точно в этом обсуждении <i>ему</i> слова не дадут. Эти четверо сделают всё, что, по их мнению, в его интересах, и сохрани его Создатель, если он попытается их остановить.</p><p>Возможно, следовало бы обидеться на такое вмешательство в свою личную жизнь, но он далёк от этого. Может, дело в эле, к которому у него никогда не было склонности, а может, участие Сэры наконец исчерпало его способность смущаться, но ему становится теплее от их стремления видеть его счастливым.</p><p>Леди Тревельян сказала: «Мы твои <b>друзья</b>», и Каллен понимает - так оно и есть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Вечером</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой даются ответы на некоторые вопросы.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда все выходят из ставки командования, Кассандра обращается к Каллену:</p><p>— Коммандер, на минуту.</p><p>Каллен намного трезвее, чем был днём, так что он следует за Кассандрой в сад с определённым волнением.</p><p> — Здесь приятно, даже и в такую ночь, — произносит Кассандра, глядя вверх на рваные ветром облака; за стенами сада его порывов не слышно. — Запомни это. Прогулки под луной весьма романтичны.</p><p> — Это, э. Всё?</p><p> — Нет, — она поворачивается к нему, — днём мы с Варриком поговорили с лейтенантом. Она ответит на твои ухаживания.</p><p>Она произносит это с такой абсолютной уверенностью, что Каллен смотрит на неё с изумлением:</p><p>— Вы?..</p><p>— Говорю тебе, Коммандер, всё очевидно. Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях.</p><p>Каллен хмыкает.</p><p>— Ты вообще в них не разбираешься.</p><p>— <i>Варрик</i> разбирается, — подчеркнула Кассандра, — и он со мной согласен. Мы ещё посоветовались с Дорианом Павусом, и он независимо от нас пришёл к тому же заключению.</p><p>— С Дорианом?</p><p> — Некоторое время назад лейтенант сказала ему, что у неё было романтическое влечение к мужчине, который не отвечал на её чувства. Он считает, что это ты. Или, как он выразился, <i>этот декоративный идиот, который, очевидно, оказался за дверью в тот день, когда Создатель раздавал шарм и светские манеры.</i></p><p> — Большое спасибо, — пробормотал Каллен, — а кто ещё в заговоре?</p><p> — Инквизитор, я, Варрик, само собой Коул, Дориан. Бык и Сэра поставили против того, что ты предпримешь что-то толковое до конца года. Блэкволл отказался принимать участие, и естественно, у Лелианы несправедливое преимущество.</p><p> — Дыханье Создателя! Так надо мной потешаются все, кого я знаю?</p><p> — Дороги длинны, — бесстрастно произносит Кассандра. — Мы проводим много времени в путешествиях из одного места в другое или ждём возвращения Инквизитора здесь, в Скайхолде. Беседы убивают время.</p><p> — Наверняка есть и другие темы поинтереснее, чем я.</p><p> — Конечно. Увлечение Сэры арканистом Дагной, весьма особенные отношения Дориана и Быка… Инквизитор и Жозефина. Поверь мне, Коммандер, обсуждения твоих романтических злоключений далеко не во главе угла.</p><p>Мысль, что по дороге на битвы с демонами и драконами Инквизитор занимает свой ум обычными сплетнями, абсурдна, и всё же голос Кассандры звучит правдиво.</p><p>Он вспоминает пасмурный день в саду. «В личных делах ничего не <i>просто</i>». Улыбается.</p><p>— Полагаю, леди Тревельян принимала активное участие в создании некоторых упомянутых тобой союзов.</p><p> — Она заядлая сваха.</p><p>— Как же <i>ты</i> избежала этого?</p><p>— Она считает, что я вовлечена в длительный эпистолярный роман с мужчиной из Неварры. Я регулярно обсуждаю с ней содержание писем. Она не догадывается, что это я пишу за обоих. — Её глаза сужаются: — И если ты ей расскажешь, я отрежу тебе язык.</p><p> — Удивительно — ты так много говоришь о романтике, неужели ты не хочешь найти любовь?</p><p> — Я нашла любовь, — ровно произносит Кассандра. — Он погиб на Конклаве.</p><p> — Я… — <i>никогда не знал.</i>  Каллен внезапно со стыдом понимает, что он едва ли хоть раз разговаривал с Кассандрой не о делах Инквизиции или лириуме и мучениях из-за него. Она неизменно поддерживала его, настолько, насколько он ей это позволял, её вера в него была сильна, даже когда он сам готов был сдаться, её согласие наблюдать за ним рассеяло страхи, что, сам того не замечая, он скатится в безумие и причинит непоправимый вред их делу. А взамен… — Прости меня.</p><p>Возможно, она понимает.</p><p>— Иди и поговори со своим лейтенантом, Коммандер. Расскажи ей о своих чувствах. Любовь драгоценна. Не трать даром ни мгновения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. На холоде</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Каллен размышляет.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Да, — вертится в голове у Каллена, следующего в ставку командования за посланником, — всё прошло не совсем по плану».</p><p>Открывая дверь в свой кабинет, он не ожидал увидеть Киллин, хихикающую в одиночестве.</p><p>Спросил, что её насмешило, ожидал шутку про нагов — у Килл их неисчерпаемый запас.</p><p>Она ответила невнятно, глотая звуки. Для позднего часа, может, и неудивительно, но это же Килл, что может принимать значительные объёмы спиртного без каких-либо последствий; что пьёт до упаду, только если что-то на самом деле сильно расстроило её.</p><p>— Ничего. Просто… кое-что забавное произошло сегодня. Мне сделали предложение.</p><p>Не «я помолвлена». Или «я собираюсь выйти замуж». Он обратил на это внимание — как и на то, что большинство женщин вряд ли бы использовали предложение руки и сердца как повод напиться в одиночку.</p><p> — Ну да. Было нмнго… немного сложно сказать. В самом деле. Но когда женщине говорят, что хотят от нее сильных сыновей, это похоже на предложение. — <i>Де Шевин. </i>Всыпать бы ему за такое оскорбление. — Там ещё было. Вести армии и всё такое. Не только про продолжение рода.</p><p>— Кто-то должен научить этого шевалье ферелденским манерам, — произнёс Каллен. «Например, я. С расстояния».</p><p>И вот здесь она помахала рукой, чуть не упав, и сказала ему, что вино было ужасно.</p><p>Это было не вино: какое-то кунарийское пойло, которое дал ему попробовать Бык — Каллен использовал его как чистящее средство.</p><p>Он держал её за плечи, пока она избавлялась от выпитого, перегнувшись через стену; почувствовал облегчение, когда после она смогла стоять самостоятельно.</p><p>Она поблагодарила его, извинилась, и Каллен вспомнил слова Сэры. Как часто он благодарил Киллин, извинялся перед <i>ней</i>, когда она убирала его рвоту, давала ему воды, чтобы промочить горло?</p><p><i>Если и извинялся, то недостаточно. </i>На самом деле они никогда и не говорили об этом.</p><p>Он сделал замечание, чтобы дать ей понять, что в долгу перед ней, предложил пройтись, проветрить голову.</p><p>Даже сейчас он кривится, вспоминая: «И сегодня хорошая ночь для … э… вечера…»</p><p>
  <i>За дверью в день, когда Создатель раздавал шарм и светские манеры, это совершенно точно.</i>
</p><p>И недоумённый взгляд Киллин:</p><p>— Каллен, ты точно уверен, что это я пьяна?</p><p>Это была прекрасная ночь для того, чтобы сидеть дома у ревущего пламени. Для любых прогулок она никак не подходила.</p><p>И нет, он не был вполне уверен, что только она была опьянена, особенно после того, как накинул на неё свой плащ, использовав холодный ветер как предлог; его рука на её плече, её тело головокружительно близко к нему.</p><p>Он слышал, как у неё перехватило дыхание, когда он дотронулся до её плеча.</p><p>И всё понял.</p><p>Привлёк её ближе к себе.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты не выходишь замуж за Мишеля де Шевина.</p><p>Килл тихо проговорила хриплым голосом:</p><p>— Я бы не оставила тебя, пока всё это не закончится.</p><p>Она была лишь чуть ниже его, тени облаков, проплывавших мимо луны, скользили по её лицу. Лунный свет стёр с него краски, не давая Каллену понять, прилила ли кровь к её щекам, делая её выражение нечитаемым, словно у незнакомки.</p><p>Вот только она держала его в объятиях в самые тёмные часы ночи, и никакая игра света не могла превратить их в незнакомцев друг для друга.</p><p>И наконец слова нашлись:</p><p>— Ты заслуживаешь того, кто думает, что ты придаёшь смысл его дням и ночам. Того, кто будет думать о тебе каждую минуту, когда тебя нет рядом, и смотреть на тебя каждую минуту, когда вы вместе. Того, кто будет сравнивать каждую женщину, которую он встречает, с тобой, и находить их недостойными.</p><p>— У меня… одна из тех совершенно смехотворных безответных влюблённостей, — сказала Килл, и, слыша дрожь в её голосе, Каллен не смог удержаться и привлёк её ещё ближе к себе. <i>«Дориан был прав, хотя как Килл — после всего, что было между нами — могла думать, что её чувства безответны, просто загадка».</i></p><p>Загадка, которую он был бы счастлив решить как-нибудь потом. Не сейчас, когда чувствовал её дыхание на своей щеке, опустив руки на её талию. Губы ощутили теплоту её кожи — живой контраст с холодным ночным воздухом — и он поцеловал её в лоб, в щёку.</p><p>— Я прошу слишком многого… но я хочу…</p><p>Оставался лишь миг до того, как он обнимет её и будет целовать до тех пор, пока они оба не рухнут от изнеможения…</p><p>
  <i>Пустота забери этого посланника.</i>
</p><p>Он толкает дверь в ставку командования с такой силой, что она влетает в стену, ловит, когда она возвращается рикошетом.</p><p>
  <i>Дело должно быть невероятно срочным и важным.</i>
</p><p>Так и было.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. В дебрях</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой Корифей.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они выиграли битву, но потери были тяжелыми.</p><p>Килл возвращается целой и невредимой. Каллен и не представлял, что может случиться по-другому, с ней или с ним. Она же <i>Килл</i>, несгибаемая, и он любит её. Он почти поцеловал её, он <i>собирается</i> поцеловать её, и неизбежность этого, конечно же, защищает их обоих.</p><p>Существует будущее, в котором он целует её, и это так же неотвратимо, как восход солнца.</p><p>Воскрешение Старшего потрясает всю веру в рассветы. Или будущее.</p><p>Будущее Каллена всё ещё включает в себя поцелуй Киллин, но после этого вряд ли им будет отмерено много.</p><p>На обратном марше в Скайхолд Килл молчалива, её взгляд пуст, в первый раз на его памяти она не может хоть чуть-чуть подшутить над ситуацией.</p><p>И всё-таки ему и в голову не приходит, что она может быть ранена, потому что она же<i> Килл</i>, потому что, конечно же, после того, как он наконец-то понял, что она к нему чувствует, Создатель не позволит никому причинить ей вред, не сейчас. Не сегодня.</p><p>В любом случае, напомнить ему было бы не вредно.</p><p>Каллен направляется не в ставку, а в церковь. «Создатель, врагам моим несть числа, тьмы их, против меня восставших, но вера силы мои укрепит; не убоюсь я и легиона, пусть гибелью он мне грозит. Создатель, хотя меня окружает тьма, я пребуду в свете. Я вынесу бурю. Я выстою.</p><p>То, что создал ты, не в силах никто сокрушить».</p><p>Он пристально смотрит на мерцающую свечу. «Никто. Даже Корифей».</p><p>Всё ещё повторяет Песнь Испытаний, когда его прерывает Инквизитор:</p><p> — Молитва за себя?</p><p> — За тех, кого мы потеряли. И за тех, кого я боюсь потерять.</p><p> — Ты боишься?</p><p>Она словно бы удивлена, как будто сама мысль — бояться поражения — никогда не приходила ей в голову, даже сейчас. Уверяет его, что готова, что они готовы.</p><p>Говорит, что Киллин ждёт его в саду.</p><p>Даже перед лицом худшего из страхов Киллин всё ещё не обращается к Создателю. «Может быть, если я попрошу её… попрошу её присоединиться ко мне, помолиться <b>вместе со</b> мной».</p><p>Но она спит, свернувшись на каменной скамье.</p><p>Лишь попытавшись разбудить её, он понимает, какой хрупкой и глупой была его убеждённость в их будущем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. В саду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой никто не прощается.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Киллин приходит в себя лишь настолько, чтобы послать Каллена трахнуть нага, затем давится, и её выворачивает прямо ему на штаны. Сразу же после этого она теряет сознание.</p><p>Он спокоен, потому что паника не поможет:</p><p>— Килл, открой глаза. Посмотри на меня, Килл.</p><p>Он замечает кровь в её волосах, поворачивается, чтобы послать кого-нибудь за целителем, и вспоминает, что Инквизитор всё ещё в церкви.</p><p>Лишь бросив один взгляд, та сразу же следует за ним.</p><p>Леди Тревельян многому научилась у леди Вивьен, и Каллен бесконечно благодарен за это. Она касается лица Киллин, мягкое зелёное сияние распространяется от её пальцев.</p><p>— Череп не пробит. Но удар был сильный, — Инквизитор опускает голову Килл на руки Каллена. — Теперь она будет в порядке. Пусть поспит.</p><p>И, положив голову Килл себе на ногу, он накрывает её плащом. Остальные собрались в ставке командования, но с тем, что осталось от армии после Арборской Глуши, ему едва ли есть что сказать им.</p><p>Лелиана приходит к нему и говорит, что надежда есть — Инквизитор и Морриган открыли тайну, которую Корифей искал в Источнике Скорби.</p><p>Что и Старшего, в конце концов, можно убить.</p><p>В предрассветной тиши он на мгновение закрывает глаза, мысленно благодаря Создателя за то, что Он услышал и ответил на молитвы.</p><p>Открывает их, когда Лелиана мягко произносит:</p><p>— И остановились на небе звёзды, замерли ветры, и все живые твари на земле и в воздухе затаили дыхание. Всё хранило безмолвие, предаваясь молитвам и благодарностям.</p><p>Их взгляды встречаются — не Коммандера и Тайного канцлера, а просто мужчины и женщины, которые прошли долгий и трудный путь вместе, достигли вершины последнего холма и увидели перед собой мирную долину, куда держали путь.</p><p> Улыбка тронула губы Лелианы:</p><p>— Неплохо смотришься, Коммандер. Если бы сейчас тебя увидели в Вал Руайо, была бы разбита сотня сердец.</p><p>— Ты скучаешь по этому? — Лелиана ещё молода, и в Зимнем дворце, в отличие от Каллена, была как дома. <i>Что <b>она</b> будет делать, когда всё закончится?</i></p><p>Еле слышный смешок от леди Соловья:</p><p>— По разбитым сердцам?</p><p> — По Вал Руайо, — и запинается, внезапно понимая, что, возможно, неосознанно оскорбил её. — Я… то есть, уверен, что ты ещё… если бы ты, э. Захотела.</p><p>Лелиана качает головой, но улыбается:</p><p>— Ох, Коммандер, что же нам с тобой делать? Молчи. Просто выгляди красиво.</p><p>После того, как Лелиана уходит, Каллен смотрит на Киллин. Она ещё спит, но дышит ровно и спокойно, без хрипов, по которым он понял, что что-то было не так. Каллен и сам дремлет, опустив ладонь на плечо Килл, чтобы очнуться, как только она пошевелится.</p><p>Разбужен не Килл, но тонким пронзительным голоском:</p><p>— Сэр Медведь?</p><p>Он открывает глаза в свете раннего утра:</p><p>— Привет, зверёныш.</p><p>— Килл в порядке?</p><p>Он бросает взгляд вниз, убеждая себя:</p><p>— Да. Она отдыхает.</p><p>Фел стоит на одной ноге, внимательно изучает его:</p><p>— Ты собираешься поцеловать её, когда она проснётся?</p><p>— Зависит от того, захочет ли она этого, — серьёзно произносит он.</p><p>— О, — она перепрыгивает на другую ногу. — А как думаешь, она захочет?</p><p>— А тебе какое дело? — спрашивает он, смягчая тон улыбкой. — Разве Килл не говорила тебе о личном?</p><p>— Да. Но если ты сейчас мне скажешь, я ещё успею сделать ставку.</p><p>Он не уверен, что расслышал верно:</p><p>— Ставку?</p><p>Она кивает:</p><p>— Так ты собираешься? Надо бы. Все так говорят.</p><p>— Все? — и Фел снова кивает.</p><p>— Сэр Дориан ещё говорил, что если ты ещё с этим затянешь, он начнёт думать, что <i>у него</i> с тобой есть шанс.</p><p>— Может быть, сэру Дориану не стоит совать нос в чужие дела.</p><p>Килл шевелится, поднимается на локте, жалуется, что он не разбудил её, жалуется на вкус во рту, и Каллен не может удержаться от улыбки. Предлагает завтрак, помогает ей встать.</p><p>Держит её руки и говорит, что есть надежда.</p><p>Киллин всегда отличала практичность, и сегодня всё то же самое:</p><p>— Если Инквизитор — единственная, кто в силах убить Корифея, тогда нам лучше сделать всё, чтобы не повторилось. Больше никаких жертв собственной жизнью ради других. Мы должны убедиться, что она, блин, стоит прямо перед ним, а мы сдерживаем все остальные его войска и прикрываем ей спину.</p><p>Солнце поднялось достаточно высоко, чтобы его мягкое сияние достигли колоннады, где они стояли. Лучи ещё были слишком тусклы, чтобы позолотить Киллин, но придали мерцающий блеск её волосам, лицу, рукам. Она выглядела уставшей, и Каллен знал, что и сам едва ли в лучшей форме.</p><p>И сейчас, может быть, не время — но никто теперь не может рассчитывать на лучший момент.</p><p>Он начинает осторожно, стараясь высказать то, что у него на сердце:</p><p>— Когда эта война началась, я… ну, я не думал о большем, чем выживание. Но всё изменилось. Я стал гадать, что же произойдёт дальше. Когда всё это закончится, я не хочу уходить.</p><p>Она медлит, затем кивает:</p><p>— Я понимаю.</p><p>— Понимаешь ли? — мягко спросил Каллен. — Потому что…</p><p>И небо окрасилось в зелёный.</p><p>Момент упущен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. С наступлением ночи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой над миром нависло проклятье.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Эта глава охватывает события «В саду», «С наступлением ночи» и «Сумерки» из «Плечом к плечу».</i>
</p><p>Каллен настигает Киллин у ворот. Светлячок осёдлана и готова к дороге, ноздри кобылы раздуваются от рвения бежать. Отряд Киллин заканчивает последние приготовления, и тех из них, кто на ногах и готов сражаться, осталось совсем немного после Арборской Глуши, так немного. <i>Слишком мало.</i></p><p>Он хочет сказать: «Я поведу их. Оставайся, организуй защиту. Позаботься об эвакуации, если потребуется».</p><p>Но то, что она сказала ему в снегу после Убежища, было верно. <i>Армии нужно следовать за кем-то.</i> Хоть она и шутила насчет роста и <i>невероятно заметной шевелюры</i>, всё-таки это правда — никто лучше него не справится с тем, что останется от войск Инквизиции, если Вестница падёт.</p><p>И никому другому, кроме Килл, он не смог бы доверить это задание.</p><p>— Килл. Это Убежище. Остатки войск не смогут…</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>На её лице читается всё, что значат его слова, на лице и в её прямом ответе.</p><p>Как-то она заставила его сказать, что он бы пожертвовал её жизнью ради Инквизиции.</p><p>Он бы не стал, не сделал этого. <i>Не может.</i> Каждый из них, кроме леди Тревельян, заменим. Каждый из солдат, рабочих, пилигримов и беженцев, которые умерли с тех пор, как открылась Брешь; каждый из них любил и был любим, каждый из них так же жарко мечтал о ещё одном закате, ещё часе, ещё <i>мгновении</i>, как и Каллен сейчас. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы спасти <i>их</i>; этого недостаточно, чтобы спасти её.</p><p>— Килл. Она должна…</p><p>Она отворачивается от него, прижимается лицом к шее Светлячка:</p><p>— Я буду держать их подальше от неё. Остальное будет зависеть только от Инквизитора.</p><p>И он даже не может просить её <i>быть осторожной, вернуться к нему</i>. Он не может не <i>попытаться</i> — губы размыкаются: </p><p>— Килл…</p><p>Она обрывает его:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Ему знаком этот тон: Киллин Ханмаунт отправляется в опасный бой, и шансы невелики; она отвергает все, что может её отвлечь, погружается в холодную чистую суть дисциплины, от которой будет зависеть её жизнь.</p><p>Всё, что он может сделать, чтобы она вернулась к нему невредимой — не просить её об этом.</p><p>Каллен делает то небольшое, что может: опускается на колено перед её кобылой, сцепляет руки. Земля с ботинка осыпается с его больших пальцев; он принимает её вес и, словно слуга или оруженосец, закидывает её в седло Светлячка.</p><p>Смотрит вслед, пока она не пропадает из виду; знает, что она не обернётся.</p><p>Нужно организовать защиту, подготовить план эвакуации, если укрепления падут. Он уделяет полное внимание каждой своей задаче, даже таким простым, что с ними справилась бы и Фел. Он может делать только это, пока другие сражаются.</p><p>И затем всё готово, и ему остаётся только молиться.</p><p>Подходя к проходу на стене над садом, он понимает, что не ему одному в Скайхолде пришла в голову эта мысль. Куда там. Церковь переполнена людьми, заняты и колоннады, и сад, и даже лестницы. Многие держат свечи, мерцающие в неестественно зеленоватом мраке ночи.</p><p>Наверное, здесь собрались почти все — все, кто не остался с войсками в Арборской Глуши. Те, кто болел, когда отряды выдвигались, те, кто служил Инквизиции не мечом; раненые, хромые, увечные, кузнецы и интенданты, конюшие, работники кухни, возничие, судомойки, самые старые, самые молодые.</p><p>Ему ни за что не добраться до церкви, разве что объявить о своём присутствии и силой пробиться через толпу. А этого он не может сделать, не может настаивать, что у него больше прав на молитву, чем у остальных. «Всякий человек есть Творение Рук нашего Создателя, от нижайших рабов до величайших королей».</p><p>Он склоняет голову, сжимает руки. «Благословенны те, кто встаёт против зла и скверны и не отступает…»</p><p>Песни недостаточно.</p><p>«Говори только Слово, пой только Песнь…» И всё же он ищет другие слова, из зарождающейся веры, что Создатель должен всё понять, если объяснить...<br/><i><br/>О мой Создатель, Ты любил, как и я. Не забирай у меня Твоё благословение. Молю тебя, пригляди за ней. Знаю, она не самая верующая из Твоих детей. Но я верю, о мой Создатель, моя вера всегда была сильна, как бы меня не испытывали. Пусть она живёт, верни её ко мне.</i></p><p>
  <i>Благословенная Андрасте, вступись за неё. Она женщина, как и Ты, и она любима, как была любима Ты.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>О мой Создатель, суди меня полностью — она часть меня. Если Ты судишь — суди нас обоих, и пусть весь заслуженный гнев падёт на меня.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я знаю, для тебя драгоценны все Твои создания, о мой Создатель, но она…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Её улыбка всегда чуть искривлена из-за шрама, который она получила, спасая мою жизнь. Надевая броню, она всегда дважды передёргивает плечами, чтобы убедиться, что кираса сидит как должно. Она всегда найдёт что-то забавное, даже перед лицом разверзнувшейся бездны. Она рискует жизнью за тех, кого никогда не встречала и не встретит. Под определённым углом её глаза обретают цвет сумеречного неба. Она никогда не выпьет кружку чая, сначала не подув на него. Она всегда забирается по лестнице с правой ноги. Она знает больше шуток о нагах, чем есть на свете нагов.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Она храбрая, и сильная, и бесстрашная, и добрая, и безмятежная в сердце ужаснейшей из бурь, и я люблю её, я люблю её.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Если она падёт, о мой Создатель, забери её к себе, пусть она всегда пребудет в Твоём свете.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но пожалуйста, смилуйся над ней, помоги ей. Не дай ей упасть. </i>
</p><p>У него нет свечи, чтобы её зажечь. А как же Создатель услышит его?</p><p>Он знает, что это чепуха. Многие молились в темноте — солдаты перед битвой на рассвете, пастухи, что искали потерянных овец в непогоду и бурю. Ответ на эти молитвы придёт — или не придёт — так же, как и на любые другие.</p><p>И всё-таки он не может избавиться от ужасной мысли, от убеждения, что Килл будет жить, если он зажжёт для неё свечу, и умрёт, если он этого не сделает.</p><p>Внизу в толпе небольшое движение. Пламя свечей моргает и рябит вслед за тем, кто пробирается от входа в церковь к лестнице. Он видит маленькую светлую головку, плывущую сквозь толпу, и через мгновение Фел стоит рядом с ним.</p><p>Она дотрагивается до его ладони, и он поддаётся моменту и берёт её на руки. Её маленькое, тонкое тело кажется хрупким в его руках, он чувствует тепло.</p><p>— Привет, сэр Медведь. Ты пришел, чтобы зажечь свечу?</p><p>Он пытается говорить шутливо:</p><p>— Кажется, зверёныш, я и все остальные. Не думаю, что смогу пробиться.<br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>— Для Килл? — и когда он кивает: — Не волнуйся, сэр Медведь, я уже зажгла для неё одну.</p><p>— Уверен, она была бы рада этому.</p><p>— А вот и нет, — говорит Фел со знанием дела. — Она сказала бы, Создатель о нас ни фига не беспокоится.</p><p>Он совершенно уверен, что без Фел Киллин бы употребила другое слово, не «фиг». <i>Возможно, возлагать на Киллин ответственность за религиозное воспитание ребёнка было не такой уж хорошей идеей.</i></p><p>— Но ты всё равно её зажгла?</p><p>Фел пожимает плечами:</p><p>— Может сработать. Уж точно не повредит, — она замолкает на мгновение. — Надеюсь, сработает. Или что Киллин это не понадобится. Я надеюсь, что она напинает чудовищам по их мягким местам и скоро вернётся.</p><p>Он сжимает её чуть крепче.</p><p>— И я тоже, зверёныш, — тихо говорит он, глядя на целое озеро огней под ними, — и я тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. В сумерках</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой напряжение спадает.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В воротах показываются Инквизитор со своим отрядом, те, кто остался от разведчиков Хардинг. Те, кто остался от отряда Киллин.</p><p>Каллен ищет глазами гнедую кобылу, высматривает гордую, аккуратную голову Светлячка и её почти танцующую поступь. Женщину, что едет на ней.</p><p>Её не видно. Инквизитор сходит со своего оленя к приветствующей толпе, начинает подниматься по лестнице к ожидающим её советникам. Последние из всадников проходят сквозь ворота — самые последние, а Килл ещё нет…</p><p><b>И не будет.</b> Земля покачнулась под ногами, стены начинают медленно сдвигаться вокруг него.</p><p>Инквизитор взбегает вверх, обхватывает его руками прежде, чем он может упасть:</p><p>— Она жива. Каллен, ты меня слышишь? <i>Она жива.</i></p><p>
  <i>Следует в обозе с ранеными.</i>
</p><p>Он может дышать. Отпускает леди Тревельян и стоит без поддержки. <i>Она жива.</i></p><p>И когда прибывают раненые, Киллин нет среди тех, кто ещё может ходить или ехать верхом. Она без чувств, всё ещё в фургоне, рядом с ней сидит леди Вивьен, а вокруг разбросаны пустые бутылки от лириума. Лицо мага посерело от усталости, это видно даже на её тёмно-шоколадной коже, а Килл… Килл странно безвольна, кажется маленькой под всеми одеялами, укрывающими её. Инквизитор объясняет — раздавлена и обожжена последними судорогами умирающего дракона.</p><p>Не может же быть так плохо, как звучит; но когда её поднимают, чтобы перенести в лазарет, она издаёт такие звуки — тоненькие причитающие всхлипы боли, которую невозможно терпеть… он видит, что осталось от её черной оплавившейся брони… не может смотреть, не может слушать, не может уйти.</p><p>— Каллен, — леди Тревельян кладет руку ему на плечо, ладонью касается щеки и отворачивает его лицо прочь от Киллин, заставляя взглянуть на себя, — всё хорошо. Послушай. Она поправится. Худшее позади.</p><p>И Создатель, если это не худшее, если для неё всё было <i>ещё хуже</i>… Бездна разверзлась перед ним, и он падает в неё вечно.</p><p>Леди Тревельян вновь поддерживает его, когда пол уходит из-под ног — её руки нежны, голос мягок, она слегка поглаживает его по волосам. Как это отличается от крепких объятий Киллин, её ровного, спокойного голоса…</p><p> Он может вынести это только мгновение, затем отступает:</p><p>— Инквизитор… может кто-нибудь найти для меня свечу?</p><p>Целители не знают, когда она проснётся. В их тоне Каллен слышит непроизнесённое <i>«если».</i></p><p>Песня Света длинна.</p><p>Он начинает с самого начала. <i>Только Слово может рассеять тьму, нависшую над нами.</i></p><p>Он произнесёт их все, все слова до последнего, и Создатель и Андрасте услышат его, и Киллин проснётся.</p><p>Люди приходят и уходят: кто-то говорит ему, что надо оставить её, хотя бы ненадолго; другие встают на колени рядом с ним. Однажды ему кажется, что он слышит голос Фел, сбивающийся на Песни Благословения. Лелиана приходит, наклоняется над постелью, не обращая на него внимания, и говорит Килл, что Светлячок, тяжело раненная, не поднимающаяся на ноги, прибыла в Скайхолд в фургоне, и о ней позаботится Дориан. Лелиана ставит еще две свечи к свече Каллена, зажигает их, преклоняет колени, чтобы вместе с ним произнести:</p><p>— Но та, что отвергает, что верит, не устрашаясь тьмы мира, узнает мир благоденствия Создателя.</p><p>И потом в дверях лечебницы появляется и сам Дориан, еле волоча ноги от изнеможения, и из всех именно маг из Тевинтера имеет больше прав быть здесь, чем Каллен: он потратил все свои силы и навыки, чтобы спасти лошадь, которую любит Киллин.</p><p>И как-то выходит, что Каллен пытается рассказать Дориану любимую шутку Киллин. Как и всегда, на половине он понимает, что всё испортил и начал с конца. Он пробует ещё раз, и Дориан театрально кривится.</p><p>Слабый голос с кровати:</p><p>— Но стоит трахнуть <b>одного</b> нага…</p><p>Она всегда говорила, что он — худший шутник во всем Тедасе, и когда Киллин вновь погружается в сон, больше похожий на обычный, Каллен становится на колени у постели и от всего сердца благодарит Создателя за то, что по природе своей не способен запомнить ни одной шутки.</p><p>Слова Песни автоматически срываются с его губ, что неплохо, потому что в голове у него только и крутится: <i>«Но стоит трахнуть <b>одного</b> нага… Но стоит трахнуть <b>одного</b> нага…»</i></p><p>Нет слов, которые бы сделали его счастливее.</p><p> — Много есть таких, что бредут в грехе, отчаясь, что погублены навек, но та, что отвергает, что верит, не устрашаясь тьмы мира, узнает мир благоденствия Создателя, — шепчет он, а его сердце поёт: <i>«Но стоит трахнуть <b>одного</b> нага… »</i></p><p>Говорят, что Создатель любил Андрасте.</p><p>Он поймёт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Под кожей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой кое-кто учится ходить.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>в которой кое-кто учится ходить.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>В игре пир в честь победы начинается сразу же после возвращения в Скайхолд; здесь же он происходит чуть позже.</i>
</p><p>Каллен оставляет Киллин заботам целителей, идёт к себе на чердак и спит шестнадцать часов напролёт, без снов — насколько он может судить потом, даже не ворочаясь.</p><p>Просыпается, разбирается с самыми важными из накопившихся на столе бумаг и возвращается в лазарет.</p><p>Теперь, когда Килл проснулась, он ожидает, что та начнёт быстро выздоравливать, ожидает увидеть её на ногах — и поражён, что она бледна и всё ещё в постели. Целители объясняют, что даже со всей магией, влитой в неё леди Вивьен и Инквизитором, большего требовать пока не стоит. Каллен помнит осколки измятого почерневшего металла и лоскуты обгоревшей кожи — всё, что осталось от доспехов Киллин; пытается не представлять, как выглядело тело до вмешательства магов.</p><p>Андрасте, смилуйся, <b>я</b> послал её туда.</p><p>Килл спит, просыпается, пьёт воду из чашки, которую он держит для неё, снова засыпает.</p><p>Проходят дни, прежде чем можно быть уверенным, что, закрывая глаза, она снова проснётся.</p><p>«Прости меня», хочет сказать он ей, но как? Кажется, она и забыла, что попала в эту постель из-за него; кажется, она не против, что он рядом.</p><p>Он не может вынести мысли, что она останется одна — в этой комнате, в этой постели.</p><p>Лучше не напоминать.</p><p>День, когда целители разрешает ей сесть в постели, становится вехой. Она держится меньше часа, дрожит от изнеможения, когда Каллен поддерживает её за спину и помогает лечь, но на следующий день снова сидит и — очередная веха — жалуется, как холодно в Скайхолде.</p><p>Когда целители наконец говорят, что скоро она встанет и будет ходить, он просит Дориана приглядеть за ней, просит разрешения у леди Тревельян, чтобы поохотиться в Изумрудных могилах. Она спрашивает — неужели он наконец собирается заменить свой плащ, и он качает головой.</p><p>Инквизитор в конце концов отправляется с ним, так что Каллену едва удаётся хоть раз ударить большого медведя до того, как стрелы Сэры и молнии леди Тревельян завершают дело. И всё-таки значение имеет только шкура, и они возвращаются в Скайхолд с ней, свёрнутой и навьюченной на лошадь. Красильщикам и портным понадобится время, но когда они закончат, Килл никогда больше не придётся жаловаться на холод.</p><p>Он думает рассказать ей, хочет удивить… затем забывает обо всём, встреченный враждебной настороженностью в её глазах. Кислым тоном она заявляет ему, чтобы он не заставлял Инквизитора ждать. Напоминая, <b>что</b> он выбрал, когда мог выбирать — когда ценой этого стала боль, перенесённая Киллин. Боль, которую она всё ещё испытывает.</p><p>Ему нечего сказать, кроме: «Прости меня».</p><p>Лучшее, что он может сделать — оставить её в покое.</p><p>Завалы отчётов и распоряжений ожидают его в кабинете, и он разбирает их, методично и неуклонно. Ест, когда должен, ложится в постель, когда приходит время спать. Просыпается от снов, которых не может вспомнить, со слезами, струящимися по щекам.</p><p>Фел приходит сказать ему, что они с матерью уезжают из Скайхолда: во Внутренних Землях теперь спокойно, они должны вернуться к её отцу. Она подавлена, старается не плакать, почти придушивает его в прощальном объятии, обещает писать и выдавливает из него обещание приехать в гости, если окажется неподалёку по делам Инквизиции.</p><p>— И Килл тоже, — настаивает она, — когда поправится.</p><p>— И Килл тоже, — обещает Каллен; лучше так, чем объяснять ребёнку, что они с Киллин вряд ли когда-нибудь поедут куда-нибудь вместе, вне зависимости от её здоровья.</p><p>Он достигает мастерства в случайных встречах с посетителями Киллин, когда они выходят из лазарета. «Как она выглядит? Как у неё дела?» — спрашивает он Дориана, Кассандру, даже, стиснув зубы, сэра Мишеля де Шевина.</p><p>Их ответы звучат примерно одинаково: медленно выздоравливает и не в настроении общаться.</p><p>Подготовка к празднованию успеха Инквизиции наконец окончена, к вящему удовольствию Жозефины. Присутствие Каллена необходимо, отговорки не принимаются. В назначенный час он входит в главный зал, держится подальше от счастливых и шумных гостей. Вино лучше, чем обычно в Скайхолде, и он допивает свой кубок до дна, берёт ещё один у слуги. Варрик настаивает, чтобы он сел, сам садится рядом на скамью и, судя по всему, намерен оставаться неподвижным, так что Каллен смог бы уйти из-за стола, только если бы буквально перелез через гнома.</p><p>Шум потихоньку стихает, гости расходятся поодиночке или парами. Огни гаснут. Варрик наливает ему ещё вина, и Каллен выпивает его, опускает голову на руки и ждёт, когда же закончится вечер.</p><p>— Всё будет в порядке, Кудряшка, — произносит Варрик.</p><p>Вообще-то нет, и Каллен так ему и говорит:</p><p>— Я отправил её туда. Она ненавидит меня за это… как и должна.</p><p>Сильная рука сжимает его плечо:</p><p>— Ты сделал что должен был. Если кто-то в Тедасе и может понять, что это значит, это Киллер. Дай ей время, Кудряшка.</p><p>— Она любила меня, — он понимает, что начинает рыдать, — она любила меня, как-то, не знаю как, и теперь…</p><p>Варрик наполняет его кубок снова:</p><p>— Кудряшка, поверь мне, в такие времена остаётся делать только одно. Надраться в стельку, как последняя свинья. Давай, до дна.</p><p>Он просыпается утром у подножия лестницы на свой чердак. Голова раскалывается, в животе назревает бунт. Смутно припоминает, как перечислял достоинства Киллин каждому, кто был готов его слушать; как Железный Бык говорил ему, что раненые животные не всегда понимают, что хорошо для них, и с ранеными людьми так бывает; как Сэра отпускала замечания о <i>титьках, которые бегут без оглядки, как только дело больше не в <b>них</b>.</i></p><p>Когда он умывается и пытается хотя бы отчасти привести себя в порядок, Каллен думает, не это ли он и сделал. «Оставь меня», говорил он сам Киллин, и она, зная, что это последнее, что ему нужно, отказывалась уйти.</p><p>Судя по солнцу, день уже наполовину прошёл. После обеда он пойдёт к ней повидаться, скажет… <i>что именно скажет?</i></p><p>Всё ещё прокручивая в голове этот вопрос, он спускается вниз по лестнице — и на его столе появляется Коул.</p><p>— Я стучал, — произносит мальчик, когда Каллен вздрагивает и шепчет проклятия.</p><p>— Если никто не отвечает, надо <i>подождать</i>, — отрезает Каллен и тут же жалеет об этом.</p><p>— У тебя болит голова, у тебя болит сердце, я понимаю, — говорит Коул. — Я бы подождал, но это важно. Снег на могилах, глубокий, неподвижный и белый, холоднее льда, холоднее смерти, холоднее холода. <i>Торопись</i>, ты нужен ей.</p><p>Адреналин стирает его головную боль, и он бежит.</p><p>Находит Киллин не в лазарете — она сидит на солнце, наблюдая за тренировками солдат.</p><p>Говорит ему, что в порядке, <i>просто немного прохладно.</i></p><p>От её вида и по самому Каллену пробегает дрожь. Её черты лица заострились, кости рук выпирают сквозь кожу, под глазами тени, и ему очень не нравится синева её губ.</p><p><i>Она не выздоравливает, медленно или как там,</i> он совершенно уверен в этом, хотя и не может указать, почему конкретно. <i>Ей становится хуже.</i></p><p>Когда он предлагает ей плащ, Килл отказывается, прогоняет его; он поворачивается, чтобы уйти… и она говорит: «Каллен, прости».</p><p>Заикаясь, он и сам извиняется, и она предлагает ему руку. <i>Друзья.</i></p><p>Он принимает её, пальцы холодные и влажные, пожатие слабо. <i>Друзья. </i>Намного меньше, чем он хочет; намного больше, чем заслуживает.</p><p>Как её <i>друг</i>, он припирает к стене целителя, требует объяснить, что не так, выслушивает заверения, что при восстановлении могут случаться временные ухудшения.</p><p>Как её <i>друг</i>, он следит за тем, чтобы она ела, игнорируя её протесты на недостаток аппетита, как когда-то делала она. Как её <i>друг</i>, он превращает её палату во второй кабинет, сидя рядом с ней по вечерам, стараясь привлечь её внимание текущими делами Инквизиции, изменениями в её структуре теперь, когда Корифей мёртв.</p><p>И, в первый раз отключившись на стуле у огня и проснувшись через несколько часов под звуки её кошмаров, как <i>друг</i> он располагается на полу у её постели. Он заставляет рассказать ему всё в деталях, но на этот раз в словах нет целительного волшебства. Киллин всё ещё будит его раз в несколько ночей, он чуть не плачет от бессилия, слушая её животные стоны боли. По крайней мере его объятия немного помогают — погружаясь в дрёму, она бормочет, что он <i>милый и тёплый</i>.</p><p>Бывают дни, когда её бок всё ещё безумно сильно болит, когда непреходящий озноб скручивает её под одеялами на кровати, когда она слишком слаба, чтобы стоять.</p><p>Она не жалуется.</p><p>Она не жалуется ни на это, ни на что-то другое. Она также не шутит, не ругается и не дразнит его.</p><p>Как будто кто-то другой прячется за её лицом.</p><p>Или как будто что-то важное внутри неё сломлено, что-то важнее, чем кожа, кости и мышцы.</p><p>Каллен твердит себе — <i>что сломано, может быть исправлено.</i></p><p>Целители настаивают, чтобы она ходила каждый день, тренировала ослабевшие мышцы и сросшиеся кости. Каллен и сам применяет те же принципы: работая над приказами для отправки отрядов у её кровати, как бы случайно упоминает маршрут по Дороге Старого Короля и затем мимо Утки Герцога.</p><p>— Это случаем не та таверна, которую ты называла худшей в Тедасе? Что-то там про жидкий эль?</p><p>Она закрывает глаза:</p><p>— Не помню.</p><p><i>Он-то</i> помнит, помнит и её интонацию, когда она подробно описала недостатки эля в таких выражениях, что он ещё тогда покраснел; краснеет и сейчас, повторяя их.</p><p>Когда он заканчивает, она снова открывает глаза, уголок её рта слегка приподнимается.</p><p>— Мне и в самом деле не понравилось то пиво, да?</p><p>Он не может удержаться от улыбки.</p><p>— Видимо, нет.</p><p>— На самом деле не такое уж оно и плохое было, — она опять закрывает глаза. — Но ты так легко смущаешься; я не смогла устоять перед соблазном.</p><p>Каллен отмечает это как первую победу.</p><p>Через пару дней он останавливает Варрика:</p><p>— Мне надо выучить шутку.</p><p>Варрик рассказывает ему одну о Сером Страже, Канцлере Церкви и Верховной Жрице; когда до Каллена доходит, он краснеет до ушей. Он повторяет её себе весь день и за ужином начинает:</p><p>— Верховная Жрица, Серый Страж и Канцлер Церкви, все на корабле, и на спасательной шлюпке есть только одно место. О, и ещё там, на борту, есть дети. И Серый Страж говорит… погоди, сначала корабль начинает тонуть.</p><p>— Остановись, — ложка Киллин падает обратно в её похлёбку, — ради любви Андрасте, ради сомнительной и случайной милости Создателя, хватит <i>издеваться</i> над этой шуткой.</p><p>Он делает вид, что обижен:</p><p>— Но я же ещё не дошёл до лучшей части, о том, что нет времени для… погоди, это должно быть в конце.</p><p>— Тебе надо <i>предъявить обвинения</i>, не знаю, в жестокости к юмору…</p><p>Кашель возобновляется с удвоенной силой, и Каллен забирает у неё миску, пока она ничего не расплескала, не зная, нужно ли звать целителей, когда она пытается вдохнуть, не представляя, что ему делать. Когда Килл начинает дышать свободнее, он снова опускает её на подушки, даёт воды.</p><p>Она пьёт, вздыхает. Закрывает глаза, открывает их и слабо хрипит:</p><p>— Верховная Жрица, Серый Страж и Канцлер Церкви плывут на корабле, на котором также перевозят юных будущих храмовников…</p><p>Варрик рассказывал лучше.</p><p>Каллену всё равно.</p><p>Это его вторая победа.</p><p>Он роняет кипу отчетов на пол, бормочет: «Дыхание Создателя», — и потом, уже осознанно: «Ноготки Андрасте».</p><p>— Ты куда хуже, чем старая леди с кошками, — перед тем, как по своему новому обычаю уснуть в течение пятнадцати минут, Киллин работает над его произношением и интонациями в «обвисших титьках Андрасте».</p><p>
  <i>Третья.</i>
</p><p>Он складывает их одну за другой, словно строит стену — стену от серой апатии, поглощающей её, стену, за которой могут храниться проблески женщины, которую он знает и любит, где они могут набираться сил день ото дня.</p><p>Но есть кое-что, с чем он не может справиться: её тоска по Светлячку.</p><p>Каллен видел её, наполовину обезумевшую от страха и памяти о боли, и беспокоится, что реакция на это Киллин уничтожит то, что было достигнуто с таким трудом, что всё будет потеряно. Но Киллин нельзя вечно кормить уклончивыми записками мастера Деннета, и когда ей становится лучше, он помогает ей спуститься по лестнице в конюшню.</p><p>У него сердце уходит в пятки, когда она пробирается к кобыле — один прямой или неверный удар копытами может убить или покалечить и самого сильного человека, а Киллин так хрупка, и Светлячок так напугана.</p><p>Но Килл, как всегда, бесстрашна, голосом и прикосновениями она уговаривает Светлячка опереться на больную ногу, пусть и на мгновение.</p><p>Каллен поддерживает её, пока Деннет уводит кобылу. «Очень устала», — говорит Килл и, не сделав и десяти шагов по лестнице, оседает, от слабости её колени подгибаются.</p><p>— Ты что, в обморок упадёшь?</p><p>Килл поднимает голову.</p><p>— У солдат не бывает обмороков. Мы вырубаемся.</p><p>И так и делает — тяжело обвисает на его руках, с лицом, бледным как снег.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Падающий снег</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой проливается кровь.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день Киллин едва может сидеть, но тем не менее она непреклонна в своём желании вернуться в конюшню, к Светлячку.</p><p>Это не просто вопреки предписанию целителя, это совершенно невозможно — но Каллен смог убедить её прилечь, только пообещав приглядеть за её лошадью самому.</p><p>Чтобы успокоить кобылу, он надевает одну из рубашек Киллин; ожидает, что над ним будут смеяться — но Деннет лишь одобрительно кивает и бормочет себе под нос: «Смышлёный парнишка».</p><p>Минули годы с тех пор, как Каллена называли парнишкой, смышлёным или нет, но, наверное, Деннету большинство обитателей Скайхолда кажутся почти детьми.</p><p>День за днем он занимается с кобылой, пока со временем она не привыкает доверять ему достаточно, чтобы и его запаха хватало для того, чтобы успокоить её. Он вырывает драгоценные часы у работы, ещё более драгоценные минуты, которые он провёл бы с Килл, уговаривая и упрашивая — пока Светлячок не идёт, пусть и осторожно хромая, но на всех четырёх ногах; пока она постепенно не привыкает по своей инициативе опускать ногу, когда стоит.</p><p>Глядя на неё, он знает — она справится. Со временем она будет в порядке.</p><p>Он несёт Киллин на площадку, чтобы она это увидела; беспокоится, какой лёгкой она кажется в его руках. Выводит Светлячка для неё, даже уговаривает ту немного пройтись галопом. Пусть и покрытая шрамами и напуганная, лошадь всё ещё прекрасна. Каллен гладит её шею, скармливает ей кусочек яблока, вспомнив рассказ Хардинг, как кобыла вышла против гарлока-вожака по просьбе всадницы и отказалась покинуть её на поле боя.</p><p>Без Светлячка Киллин умерла бы на той безжизненной равнине, умерла бы от меча порождения тьмы.</p><p>Как и её всадница, кобыла неустрашима. Возвращая её в стойло, Каллен думает, что, несмотря на тень страха и боли, её сердце всё ещё смелое и сильное.</p><p>
  <i>Как и у её всадницы.</i>
</p><p>Когда он возвращается к Киллин, она бледна и едва в сознании, губы подёрнулись синевой. Он помогает ей, почти несёт её в лазарет.</p><p>— Посмотри на неё, — кричит он целителю, и если бы Килл не потеряла сознание на его руках, он бы схватил его за горло, — это не <i>«временное ухудшение»</i>!</p><p> — Положите меня, — бормочет Киллин, и он кладёт её в постель, возвращается, чтобы перекинуться парочкой слов с целителем — включая <i>«ботинок»</i> и <i>«задница»</i>. Килл уже спит, когда он возвращается к её постели и поддерживает огонь, помня о том, что ей всегда зябко, хотя и уже тепло.</p><p>Она просыпается от жажды, пьёт чашку за чашкой, рассказывает, как целитель назвал её <i>притворщицей</i>, и задирает рубашку, показывая зажившие шрамы на боку. Показывает также сливового цвета синяк, протянувшийся от ребёр до бедренной кости, просит затопить камин, как будто в комнате и так не настолько жарко, что можно было протопить даже его чердак зимой, а затем снова засыпает.</p><p>Каллен приносит мазь и дрова, разжигает огонь так, что пламя достаёт до дымохода, наносит мазь на её холодную, липкую кожу аккуратно, как может.</p><p>Из-за жары он погружается в беспокойную дрёму, пот течёт у него по спине; немедленно просыпается, когда она отчаянно стонет:</p><p> — Каллен… <i>Каллен!</i></p><p> — Я здесь, — быстро произносит он, стоя на коленях у её постели, — что такое?</p><p>Её глаза открыты, но ничего не видят, всё тело содрогается в конвульсиях:</p><p>— Каллен, пожалуйста, Каллен!</p><p>Хотя у него рубашка и промокла от пота насквозь, её плечи холодны:</p><p>— Килл, я здесь, я здесь.</p><p>— Каллен, — она всхлипывает, зубы скрипят так сильно, что слова трудно различить, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, нет, Каллен…</p><p>— Я здесь, Килл, ну же, я здесь. Пожалуйста, проснись!</p><p>С последним вздохом она просыпается, тянется к нему; руки трясутся, словно в лихорадке. Её руки и лицо холодные и влажные на ощупь, но именно тяжёлые хрипящие вдохи тревожат его больше всего; её сотрясает сильная дрожь.</p><p>Он видел такое раньше, в сражениях — последние вдохи агонии умирающего, когда кровь сочится сквозь зажимающие рану пальцы, неконтролируемая тряска, когда живую плоть уже остужает дыхание смерти, и если целитель подходит в ответ на просьбу о помощи и обнаруживает эту <i>дрожь,</i> надежды больше нет.</p><p><i>Притащить сюда леди Тревельян,</i> думает он, и затем слышит, как дыхание Киллин застывает в горле.</p><p><i>Нет времени за кем-то бегать.</i> Каллен подхватывает её с постели и, завернув в одеяла, несёт через двор и главный зал, чувствуя, как судороги становятся всё сильнее, всё реже, слыша хрипы и свист в её дыхании. Умоляет её держаться, пинком открывает дверь в покои Инквизитора и бежит по последней лестнице.</p><p>У него достаёт дыхания только на: «Помоги ей».</p><p>Несмотря на то, что леди Тревельян только что проснулась, она быстро разбирается в ситуации — накидывает на плечи мантию и приказывает положить Килл на постель.</p><p>Касается Килл светящимися руками, и ужасные хрипы и дрожь прекращаются.</p><p>От облегчения у него подгибаются колени. <i>Она будет в порядке. Она будет в порядке.</i></p><p>Леди Тревельян спрашивает Килл, где болит, и Каллен, задирая рубашку, чтобы показать Инквизитору синяк, поражается, видя, что он увеличился в два раза за несколько коротких часов и к тому же к нему добавился ещё один вокруг пупка; живот надулся и затвердел.</p><p>И тогда леди Тревельян объясняет, что Киллин <i>не будет </i>в порядке — что она истекает кровью, не из раны, от внутреннего кровотечения, которое Инквизитор не может остановить.</p><p>— Если бы была открытая рана, тогда я бы могла…</p><p>В течение одного жуткого мгновения он подумывает разрезать плоть Киллин своим ножом у пояса, чтобы леди Тревельян увидела, что там за рана, и вылечила её, но он всего лишь солдат, знает достаточно анатомии, чтобы убивать, но не знает, как не нанести смертельную рану. Он же не хирург…</p><p> — Я скоро вернусь, — произносит он и <i>бежит.</i></p><p>Хирург Быков, Стёжка, немедленно просыпается, хватает свой рюкзак и следует за Калленом. Вспомнив слова Инквизитора: «Я уже использовала почти всё, что могла», Каллен обращается к Долийке, требует у неё лириум.</p><p> Эльфийка колеблется.</p><p>— Я лучник…</p><p>Каллен сжимает кулаки.</p><p>— Никому нет дела, если ты используешь лириум для своих стрел, — быстро произносит Крем, переворачивает сумку эльфийки, высыпает всё содержимое на пол палатки, подхватывает синие бутылочки и передаёт их Каллену.</p><p>Они успевают, хоть и едва-едва. Каллен не позволяет себе сомневаться в том, что у Стёжки всё получится, следует инструкциям спокойно и непреклонно, хоть и теряется в момент, когда хирург разрезает бок Килл, и внезапно вся постель оказывается покрыта кровью. «Держи её», — напоминает ему Стёжка, и Каллен держит, и Килл неподвижно лежит, от боли на её лбу выступает пот, дыхание вырывается из горла со стонами.</p><p> — Посмотри на меня, — обращается он к ней, и её серые глаза открываются, затуманенные болью. Он смотрит ей в глаза и врёт; это всё, что он может сделать для неё сейчас. — Почти всё, Килл, почти всё. Держись. Почти готово.</p><p>И потом это становится правдой, и всё кончено, и Инквизитор закрывает надрез, сделанный хирургом, и Каллен чувствует, как сердцебиение Килл замедляется и становится ровным.</p><p>Есть вещи, которыми он займётся позже, в частности, как это целители пропустили маленький и смертельно опасный кусочек чешуи дракона, медленно высасывавший из Киллин жизнь всю весну и лето. Впрочем, сейчас для него важно только медленное и спокойное дыхание Килл, ровный стук её сердца, губы, вновь розовеющие. <i>Она выздоровеет, просто надо отдохнуть.</i></p><p>Он обнимает леди Тревельян в порыве благодарности, забыв, какая она изящная и хрупкая, сжимает её так же крепко, как сжимал бы Киллин, пока Инквизитор, задыхаясь, не начинает протестующе стонать.</p><p>Приходят слуги, забирают окровавленные простыни, помогают ему отмыть кровь с кожи Киллин и переодеть её в чистую рубашку. Леди Тревельян говорит ему, что найдёт где поспать — наверняка в постели Жозефины Монтилье, и он искренне рад за неё. Женщина, которая вернула ему самое драгоценное на свете, заслуживает всяческого счастья.</p><p>Затем все уходят, в комнате тихо и спокойно, так тихо, что, даже наливая чай, Каллен слышит дыхание Киллин. Он мог бы сесть у её постели и слушать этот мерный, простой ритм всю ночь, но Стёжка сказал: «Тепло и питьё», так что он будит её.</p><p>Она опирается на него и медленно отпивает из чашки; её кожа всё ещё холодна, но это уже не ужасающий липкий холод смерти, и её тело рядом наполнено жизнью, просто расслабляется перед сном.</p><p>Но всё-таки только после того, как она подкалывает его насчет нескольких месяцев разницы в возрасте, Каллен наконец начинает верить, что всё кончено, все это долгие месяцы наблюдения, как она угасала на его глазах; верит, что она выздоровеет и снова будет собой. И когда она засыпает, положив голову ему на плечо, он склоняется к ней и от всего сердца благодарит за то, что она выстояла в бурю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Лицом к лицу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в которой всё наконец произнесено вслух.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="/works/3190928/">By His Side</a> by <a href="/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1">GilShalos1</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каллен совершенно растерян.</p><p>Вряд ли его можно за это винить. Он заснул с Киллин на груди, слушая её дыхание, ощущая её ровный пульс пальцами, что касались шеи…</p><p>А проснувшись, увидел, как она прижимает Инквизитора к земле.</p><p>И не из-за того, что леди Тревельян стала одержимой — что стало первой ужасной мыслью, пришедшей ему в голову при словах Киллин: «Она не то, что ты думаешь!»…</p><p>А потому что она целовала Жозефину?</p><p>И затем рассветает, и встаёт прекрасное сияющее солнце идеального дня после долгой ночи бурь. Как-то, по какой-то причине, Коул сказал Килл, что Каллен влюблён в леди Тревельян.</p><p>
  <i>Она думает, что всё это время я был влюблён в Инквизитора.</i>
</p><p>Всё, что, как он думал, он знал, слегка изменяется, поворачивается на девяносто градусов и превращается в новый и прекрасный узор, пока Килл зарывается лицом в его рубашку и рыдает, как дитя.</p><p>
  <i>Она любит меня.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Она всегда любила меня.</i>
</p><p>Восхитительно, чудесно и головокружительно слышать, как она говорит: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, и всегда любила, люблю, люблю», но он хочет рассказать ей, как она ошибалась, как она была права, и кажется неправильным говорить это, пока она громко всхлипывает.</p><p>Он ждёт, пока она перестанет рыдать, сочиняя в голове, что именно лучше всего будет сказать ей… Потом задаётся вопросом, перестанет ли она рыдать, по крайней мере этим утром.</p><p>Уговаривает её успокоиться, убеждает посмотреть на себя:</p><p>— Все эти случаи, о которых ты говорила… неужели ты никогда не знала, что я смотрел на тебя?</p><p>И в кои-то веки она не отвечает остротой, на лице выражение абсолютного изумления. И он не может удержаться от смеха, пытаясь объяснить ей глубину их заблуждений, смеётся над ней, над собой, но больше всего потому, что счастье, как золотой свет, заполняет и переполняет его. <i>Она любит меня, она любит меня, благослови Андрасте, она любит меня…</i></p><p>Находит слова, чтобы убедить её, что всё это правда: «Сиськи Андрасте, сколько времени мы потеряли даром». И знает, что она поверила ему, когда та наконец шутит, и потом, потому что она верит ему, наконец её можно поцеловать, и это не тот нежный и страстный поцелуй, который он собирался подарить ей в ту ночь на стене, когда их прервали — она смеётся, и он тоже, и это лучше, чем можно было представить, абсолютное совершенство. И затем её губы отрываются от него, её руки сжимают его сильнее, она прижимается к нему, и Каллен чувствует, как желание охватывает его, словно огонь масло.</p><p>Толкает её на кровать, запускает руки под её рубашку, чувствуя тонкие линии шрамов на гладкой тёплой коже — и останавливается, когда Киллин вздыхает. <i>Не от боли</i>, уверяет она, но вздрагивает, отодвигается, обхватывает себя, прикрывая руками грудь.</p><p>Из-за её страха его возбуждение спадает.</p><p>— Ничего не будет, если ты не хочешь, — обещает он ей. <i>Никогда, клянусь тебе, никогда ничего не будет, если ты не хочешь.</i></p><p>Она дрожит и шутит про то, что предпочла бы темноту.</p><p>Каллен закрывает глаза.</p><p>Через мгновение она берёт его руку, осторожно кладёт её на своё бедро. Он терпеливо ждёт, пока не чувствует, что мышцы под его пальцами расслабились, затем проводит по линии её бедра — медленно, осторожно, затем перемещает свою руку вверх к её талии, к пояснице, продвигаясь только после того, как слышит её вздох, чувствуя, как она выгибается от его движений. Когда он привлекает её к себе, она уже на пределе, помогает ему снять рубашку, тянет его голову к своей груди. Губами он чувствует, как отвердел сосок; её рука сжимает его волосы.</p><p>— Скажи, если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, — шепчет он и улыбается, прижавшись лицом к изгибу её груди, когда она отвечает:</p><p>— Только попробуй!</p><p>Он изучает её тело ладонями, губами и языком, очерчивает шрамы, которые только видел, но к которым никогда не прикасался, руководствуясь её довольным мурлыканьем и мягкими стонами. На вкус она как мыло, соль и сон, её тело созревает и открывается под его пальцами. Когда она вздыхает со всхлипом, он тут же останавливается, но слышит мольбы: «Пожалуйста, вот так, Каллен, пожалуйста»… Его собственное возбуждение взмывает до небес, когда её голос переходит в крещендо, пальцы впиваются в его плечи, и когда по ней пробегает дрожь оргазма, его эрекция до боли сильна.</p><p> — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, когда трепет сходит на нет.</p><p> — О да, — её пальцы пробегают по его напряжённому члену. Он с трудом сдерживается и остаётся неподвижным: каждое её прикосновение посылает стрелы жара по его позвоночнику, — Каллен, пожалуйста, я хочу…</p><p>Когда она снимает с него штаны, он дышит с трудом:</p><p>— Уверена?</p><p>Килл отвечает совершенно тем же тоном, что использовала бы с упрямящимся купцом:</p><p>— Создатель, <i>да, я уверена!</i></p><p>Они оба снова смеются, она направляет его внутрь, двигается навстречу, приподнимая бёдра, и он входит в неё.</p><p>И это больше, чем он мог представить — чувствовать её вокруг себя, трепетание её мышц, липкое тепло. Он застывает, потому что если он хоть чуть-чуть двинется, то ощущения будут слишком сильными и он кончит раньше времени; <i>Создатель,</i> он хочет, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.</p><p>— Каллен, — шепчет Киллин, прикасаясь к его щеке, — посмотри на меня, Каллен.</p><p>Она прекрасна до невозможности, разгорячённая и задыхающаяся — от страсти к нему, желая его, потому что любит его, — и он хочет сказать ей это, но с губ срываются слова молитвы благодарности, и потом она выгибается под ним, и он больше не может терпеть, чувствуя её движения, чувствуя, как его настойчивость вызывает в ней то же, слыша, как её голос сливается с его собственным:</p><p>— О, да, пожалуйста, сейчас…</p><p>Мгновение спокойствия на грани, её серые глаза пристально смотрят на него.</p><p>Он произносит её имя, и она стонет без слов, волны её оргазма пульсируют вокруг него, и они падают, падают вместе, через край, падают в свет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>